You again?
by ethereal123
Summary: Takes place after the graduates but Marissa didn’t die, and she decided to go to Berkeley along with Ryan and his girlfriend Sadie. There, she has to live in one of these on-campus rooms. … Surprise when she meets her roommate. MALEX.
1. Prelude

Summary :   
Takes place after the graduates (Season 3) but Marissa didn't die, and she decided to go to Berkeley along with Ryan and his girlfriend Sadie. Unlike Atwood, she doesn't have her own apartment and has to live in one of these on-campus rooms. … Surprise when she meets her roommate! MALEX. 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**You again?  
Chapter 1 - Prelude  
**

It was a shiny day in Newport, probably the last one Marissa and Summer will see for a while, both girls thought sadly as they were preparing their bags each in her room. Marissa buckled the last of her bags and went in her bestfriend's room to give her a hand, or simply stare at her. 

"I can't believe we're going to be separated again Coop", Summer said as she watched her friend come in. "Feels like we just started to speak again, and now…"

"I know", Marissa replied. "But it's only for a couple of months, then we got Christmas break, and Easter…"

"And we'll keep in touch in the meantime", Summer completed. They heard footsteps. 

"You girls are ready?" Julie asked, Neil Robert standing next to her. 

"Ready to get shipped to the other side of the country and be left there all alone?" Summer replied with irony. "Sure, how can I not be ready?" Marissa rolled her eyes and pulled her friend in an embrace. 

"I'm gonna miss you so much", she said. 

"Me too. Well at least it's comforting to know Volchok won't be anywhere near you." Marissa couldn't help but smile. 

"He's actually a nice guy if you learn to know him." She defended her ex-boyfriend.

"Whatever you say Coop", Summer replied without hiding her disgust as she grabbed her bags and threw them on her father. "It's time", she sighted. Smirking, Neil gave a quick kiss to Julie and left to put the bags in the car. Summer said goodbye to Julie and followed her father, leaving both Coopers alone in the room. 

"So, I never thought I would actually drive my daughter to college someday", Julie told her. Marissa could sense a hint of pride in her mother's voice.

"Makes both of us", she said. She couldn't help but to return the smile. 

XxX

The airport was packed. Lost in the crowd, Marissa tried to find her bags. 

"Looking for this perhaps?" A familiar voice asked her. The brunette turned around and smiled at the sight of a familiar face. 

" Hey", she greeted Ryan as the took the bag. "Thanks." 

"My pleasure", the blonde replied as they walked together through the college. 

"I thought Sadie was moving in with you?" Marissa tried to sound casual. 

"She is. She'll be there next week," Ryan explained. They had arrived to the campus, where hundreds of students were trying to find their way. 

"I can't believe I made it", she heard Ryan whisper.

"Me neither", she replied, smiling as well. She knew how much this meant for Ryan, how he was the first Atwood to ever made it to college and she promised herself not to screw it up for him. 

"So I guess you got your nice apartment now", she teased him, "while I'll be living in one of those on-campus rooms with a complete stranger." 

"Well feel free to call me if your roomy turns out to be an overly possessive drug addict, or a punkish robber who initiates people to marijuana." Marissa rolled her eyes. 

"I'll take note of that", she said. "And you make sure none of your family members tries a move on me", she added. They were walking in the college, trying to find Marissa's dorm room. 

"Since Trey is gone and dad's in prison", Ryan said, "I guess we'll have to watch out for my mom." Marissa pushed him against the nearest wall. 

"Very funny", she said. 

"Well you're the one who brought it up" He replied, laughing. 

"210, that's my room", Marissa said as she read the number on the door. She pushed the key in and turned the doorknob. There was nobody else in the room, but her roommate has already been in there since there was a bag on one of the beds. Slowly, she walked her way to the empty bed and threw her own bag on it. All these years, she dreamed of freedom, and now, here it was. 

"Feels weird, doesn't it?" Ryan said as if he read in her mind. 

"Come on, I want to see your apartment" She smiled as she pushed him out of her room. 

XxX

Ryan's apartment was only five minutes away from the campus, which was perfect if Marissa needed immediate rescuing, as Ryan pointed out. 

"Wow, nice room" Marissa said as she walked in. "Very spacious" Ryan rolled his eyes, knowing where this was going.

"Lots and lots of free space…" Marissa kept going.

"Alright I got it" He said. "I know it's a bit empty…"

"A bit?" Marissa mocked. There was nothing in the apartment. Ryan put down his boxes and took out a desk clock and put in on the ground.

"Here, not empty anymore" he smiled. 

"You seriously need to do some shopping" She said. "Lucky you, I'm here to help!" 

"Lucky me" He grinned, earning a slap on the arm.

"I'll just change first". Marissa said, not offended at all, and they made their way back to her room. 

XxX

When Marissa walked back in, she was hoping to meet her roommate, but once again, it was empty. Shrugging her shoulders, she opened her back and searched for some appropriate clothes, throwing everything on her bed. She was so concentrated she did not hear the door swing open and someone get in. 

"Am I interrupting?" An ironic voice said, making Marissa jolt and turn around topless. 

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mmm. Who might this person be? 

Ethereal-123.


	2. Facing you

Summary :  
Takes place after the graduates (Season 3) but Marissa didn't die, and she decided to go to Berkeley along with Ryan and his girlfriend Sadie. Unlike Atwood, she doesn't have her own apartment and has to live in one of these on-campus rooms. … Surprise when she meets her roommate! MALEX. 

**Yes I'm feeling very inspired about this fic right now. Hope you like it.**

**Reviews :**

tines : LOl. Well I never said who it was… I just gave a very big hint on it. I'm glad you're liking it.

malex4ever : Hurray! Thanks, I'm very glad. 

shassy25 : Haha. Yea, no Trey. It's a Trey-free fanfic! Oh you think it's Alex? What makes you think that? … whistles…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**You again?  
Chapter 2 – Facing you  
**

Marissa immediately covered herself with the closest t-shirt before meeting the brunette's eyes. They both stood speechless for the following seconds. Marissa studied her roommate's attire. She had a black t-shirt with the letters "F.c.u.k" typed on it, along with a pair of tight jeans. She also had a heart shaped necklace gleaming, and a pair of penetrating green eyes. Then the identity of her roommate hit Marissa. 

"You changed your hair" She said, finding nothing else to say. Marissa also wanted to tell her how much it suited her well, but she didn't. She had a feeling Alex wasn't very pleased to see her.

"Yea", Alex coldly replied, crossing her arms. What kind of sick coincidence was that?

"I…" Marissa said and, noticing she was still topless, put on the shirt she had grabbed in a hurry and walked closer. "I didn't know you were coming to Berkeley" She completed.

"You though I was too dumb?" Alex replied, which made Marissa stop. 

"What? No, of course not." She replied right away, surprised by Alex's respond. "It's not what I meant, I just…" 

"Don't tire yourself" Alex cut her, "Ryan's waiting outside." Marissa blinked. Ryan… right, she forgot about him. She also forgot how Alex felt about him. 

"Ryan and I are not together." She said. It sounded random, but she felt the need to clarify it. Alex raised an eyebrow. 

"I don't recall asking you who you were not dating" She said. Rolling her eyes, Marissa grabbed her purse and left the room. 

"And to think that I was relieved to see you were my roommate" She said on her way out. Alex watched her go and closed the door behind her. Now that was just fucking great. 

XxX

As she got out of the room, she heard Alex slap the door and sighted. Just like the old days, she though angrily as she tried to find Ryan. Freedom never lasts long. 

"There you are!" She said angrily as she found him standing next to a pamphlet wall. 

"Oh I'm sorry I just though…." He started.

"Alex is my roommate" Marissa cut him. Ryan's smile disappeared as he noticed how angry Marissa was.

"Alex is here?" Ryan asked, surprised

"Well yea", Marissa replied, "And I'm stuck with her for the whole year".

"Weren't you two like bestfriends… not to say…" Ryan stopped right away as Marissa shot him an evil glance. 

"She's giving me this bitchy ex-girlfriend I-don't-want-you-anywhere-near attitude" Marissa kept going as she crossed her arms and laid her back against the closest wall. Sighting, Ryan faced her. 

"Come on", he smiled. "Let's go shopping. In a few hours, she'll probably have cooled down and you two will have a nice talk"

"Or…" Marissa said as a sudden idea crossed her mind, "I could stay with you until Sadie comes back. Come on, she won't here before next week…" Ryan rolled his eyes. There was no point in arguing with Marissa. 

XxX

Avenged Sevenfold was playing loudly in the room. Jumping around, Alex took out a few of her band posters and hung them randomly in the room, not respecting the roommate border. Marissa probably had nothing interesting to do with her share of the walls anyway, she shrugged. 

It was now past midnight and there was no sigh of the Newport Brat. Satisfied, Alex made her way to the window and opened it wide, letting the cool air get in the room. So Marissa freaked out, Alex figured happily. She had won. 

XxX

As she heard someone get in and slam the door, Marissa opened her eyes and grumbled as her back hurt like hell. 

"Good morning" Ryan greeted her with two cups of coffee and muffins. Marissa turned to face him. "Slept well?" he asked. She could tell he was being ironic. 

"This floor is the most comfortable one I ever slept on" She winked. They did buy a bed yesterday, but there was a tree days waiting for the delivery. Ryan sighted. 

"You know, you got a nice bed down the campus" He said. "You don't have to put up with this." The brunette sat up and took one of the coffees. 

"I'm fine where I am" She lied.

"You can't hide from her forever" Ryan insisted. Although Marissa did not tell him what was going on, he easily figured it out. "Besides, you're going to run out of clean clothes". Marissa frowned. 

"Why do you always have to be rational?" She asked him angrily. Taking it as a compliment, Ryan smiled at her.

"If you want, I'll come with you" He offered. Marissa almost spit her coffee.

"I don't think that's a good idea" She said.

XxX

Marissa was walking through the campus, her hands deeply shoved in her jeans and her sunglasses covering half of her face. It was still early, the fields were empty. Maybe it was better this way, in case Alex started to throw beer bottles again. Slightly grinning by the though of it, she got in the college and reached her door room quicker than she intended to. She raised her hand to knock on the door, and then remembered how she also lived there and used the key instead. As she got in, she found Alex wide awake in bed. 

"What the hell?" Alex said as she pulled up the sheets. 

"Still sleeping naked?" Marissa grinned. She already knew the answer. 

"Whatever", Alex replied angrily. "You belongings are right there" She said. Marissa found her bag next to the room. 

"Why are they here?" She asked. 

"You're leaving, aren't you?" Alex said again. Marissa felt a rush of angst. It wasn't even a question. 

"Hell no" She replied, wanting to piss off Alex more than she wanted to really stay. Taking her bag, she walked over her bed and put it back on it. She could tell Alex wasn't feeling much comfortable having her around while she was naked under the sheets.

"I…" Alex started. She wasn't going to ask Marissa to turn around, that would be like surrendering. 

"Yes?" Marissa asked with a huge grin. She didn't mind looking the other way or leaving the room for a few minutes, just as long as Alex asked her nicely. But they both knew that wasn't going to happen. 

"Nothing" Alex said as she lay back in bed. Marissa will have to eventually leave, right? Smiling, Marissa stood up.

"Nice posters", she commented. "But I believe this one is on my side of the room" she said, looking at the Tegan and Sara. "Oh well" She ripped it off, making sure to make the most noise possible. "Problem solved." She said, making a paper ball with the torn poster and throwing it on Alex's head. "Man I'm going to love this year". 

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yea it was Alex! Nobody guessed it, uh!   
Note : I looooved Tegan and Sara. There's no significant reason why I made Marissa tear up their poster. 

Ethereal-123.


	3. Going insane

Summary :  
Takes place after the graduates (Season 3) but Marissa didn't die, and she decided to go to Berkeley along with Ryan and his girlfriend Sadie. Unlike Atwood, she doesn't have her own apartment and has to live in one of these on-campus rooms. … Surprise when she meets her roommate! MALEX. 

**I'm still in my inspiration wave. Enjoy:D **

**Reviews :**

shassy25 : I know uh? Lol the same day. I almost posted that chapter too, but I though I should review it first and not to rush too much in the story. Lool I'm getting known for being annoying on this site or what? And yea, I wanted to change a bit. What's better than an angst Malex fix?! Glad you're liking. 

aranchy : awn you're really sweet. You got no idea how happy it makes me to read that. Omg that beer bottle.. it was one of my fav Alex scenes ever. ( Along with her twisting Seth's arm the first time they met)

Elanor90 : Well, she was sure Marissa wouldn't come back. And what makes you think that? ( whistles) heheh.

QueenForANight : Well I'm still very pleased to read it! Thanks. Fighting rulez. What's a couple without fights? ( Seth –Anna… lool) Glad you like Tegan and Sara. I'm thinking about writing something about Alex buying another one of their posters, lol. 

Dar19 : I'm surprised on how many people know about them. Sorry… lool I like them too!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**You again?  
Chapter 3 – Going insane  
**

"Would you mind lowering the music?" Alex screamed as she couldn't take it anymore. On the other side of the room, Marissa looked at her with confusion, a novel in her hand.  
"I'm trying to sleep".

"Its past noon", Marissa sighted. She had to concentrate very hard not to start laughing. She knew why Alex was still in bed. 

"Okay, fine" Alex said angrily. "You asked for it". Before Marissa could protest, Alex got out of bed and walked to the closet which, Marissa noticed, was already packed with only Alex's clothes, and started to search for something to wear. She didn't look a second intimidated by Marissa's stare. 

"You know, you don't have to look" She said, her back turned, but knowing where Marissa's eyes were, "But I'm starting to think that you were waiting for this all morning". 

That's when Marissa realised she was staring and quickly looked away.

"Don't be ridiculous" She replied with disgust. Alex grinned as she dressed up and turned around. Her roommate's face was burning up. She loved making her feel uncomfortable. 

"It's Eddie" She said. 

"What?" Marissa asked, confused as she raised up her heard from the novel.

"The killer", Alex explained. "It's Eddie." She had an amused grin on her face.

"I'm amazed, you know how to read" Marissa said with irony. Alex laid her back on the wall, her arms crossed. 

"And then he'll fall off a cliff because Amanda will tell him she's glad he killed her sister" Marissa angrily closed back the novel now that she knew the entire ending. Alex's grin grew bigger. They remained quiet for a while. 

"Screw you" Marissa finally sighted as she got out the bed and headed outside the room. 

"Awn come on that book sucked anyway." Alex laughed as she tried to stop Marissa by holding her by the waist. Her touch triggered something in Marissa's mind. She felt shivers down her spine and both her legs got weaker for a moment. But that moment only lasted half a second because she pushed Alex against the wall right away and left, hoping the other brunette did not realise the impact she just had on her. 

XxX

"Underaged?" An amused voice said. Alex jolted and turned around in the supermarket, coming face to face with a tall blonde guy with sparkling green eyes and a very charming smile. 

"Unless you're able to buy me that beer that conversation is over" Alex told him right away. He chuckled. 

"I'm 22" He said. 

"Great" Alex replied as she took a couple of Corona. "Let's have this conversation down the cash" He followed her, taking a few bottles from her hands. 

"I'm Wes by the way" He said.

"Alex" She replied. 

XxX

When Marissa came back, she had at least five novels, just in case Alex had read one of them. By the though of Alex, she felt an immediate urge to break something and threw the books across the room. 

"Usually, people read those" Ryan said. She turned around and forced a smile.

"Hey, this room is hot" He commented. "I like the…"

"The next word you're going to say better not be posters" Marissa warned him with anger. Ryan stopped for a moment.

"Of course not" He lied. "I was going to say, uh… you want to go out?" 

"Happily" She replied. As she turned to grab her purse, she heard voices. "Shit, she's coming" She said, trying to hurry. Ryan crossed his arms. 

"Scared of her?" He asked with disbelief. Marissa stood still. 

"What kind of a dumb question is that?" She asked. Before he could reply, the door swung open and two persons appeared their hands full of beers. 

"Oh, Hey man" Wes greeted Ryan with a handshake. 

"You know him?" Alex asked Wes, starting to dislike the new blonde. 

"I was his guide last year when he came to visit the college" he explained. "I know you too" He said, looking at Marissa. "I'm glad you made it" He smiled. 

"Thanks. Your speech helped" She returned the smile. Alex looked at her with confusion and realised how little she knew about Marissa since their break-up. Looking at Ryan, she happily noticed that he was just as lost. 

"You were going out?" Wes asked. "I can show you guys the best spots in Berkeley…" He offered. Both Marissa and Alex looked at each other, daring to join.

"Now it not a good time" Ryan said as he really didn't feel like going out with two ex girlfriends who wanted to kill each other. "Marissa and I were just planning on having a quite walk." 

"Oh, sure" Wes nodded. Marissa walked to the exit and took one beer from Alex's hand on her way out. 

"Thanks roomy" She winked and left. Wes had a knowing grin. 

"What?" Alex asked.

"Did she date **everybody** back in high school?" He asked, still amused. 

XxX

Marissa put her sunglasses back on and looked around. It wasn't like Newport, it was way more crowded, and the brunette wasn't sure which one she liked best. Newport sure had its charm with its big waves and calm temperature. She wouldn't be surprised if it rained everyday in Berkeley. But then again, she had a very pleasant memory about some rainy day back in Newport, and it included the very same person with whom she's currently sharing her room. 

"So we're starting classes tomorrow" Ryan said. Marissa snapped back in present.

"Oh" She said. "Yea". At least she'll have a reason to avoid Alex then. 

"It's weird. I'm actually looking forward for it" The blonde admitted. Marissa nodded her head.

"Yea, me too" But it was for different reasons. 

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Do you guys remember Wes? He was there only one episode, played by Matt Barr. (Freakin gorgeous actor) 

Ethereal-123.


	4. First Day

Summary :  
Takes place after the graduates (Season 3) but Marissa didn't die, and she decided to go to Berkeley along with Ryan and his girlfriend Sadie. Unlike Atwood, she doesn't have her own apartment and has to live in one of these on-campus rooms. … Surprise when she meets her roommate! MALEX. 

**Hello ppl! No, I didn't forget the story. Still really inspired, no worry. I had lots of exams and I saw Sum 41 live D !! (they RULE … but damn it killed me, especially considering I was in the first row and I had all the damn body surfers on me )**

**Ok enough about my life and back to the story. Hope u like this chapter. **

**Reviews :**

JG2007: Hey! Glad you're liking. I'll update if u keep reading ! ;)

Aranchy: Lol yea those damn beer bottles. Raise your hand if u want Alex to throw some more at : a) Marissa b) Ryan c) Wes ;) LOL that beer guy scene was funny too. I liked all Alex-Seth scenes in general. They were very cute together, although none was in love. Maybe that's why it was so cute. 

malex4ever: Why? Am I writing exactly what you want to read? If so, then I'm glad. 

shassy25: Hehe i was kidding. But thanks, it means a lot. And yea, change is always good. I'm having so much fun writing this fic. I'm tired of Alex being the emotional one. I picture Olivia acting this cocky punk ass bitch and it feels right. 

drumstiix: Yea it was! That Derreck guy. (Or Ian) He's such a hottie. I'm glad your liking the story!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**You again?  
Chapter 4 – First day**

**  
**  
Marissa was the first one to wake up the next morning. As she got up to get ready, she almost tripped on a beer bottle, and noticed five more of them on the ground. Sighting, she picked them all up and threw them in a plastic bag, remembering the days when they lived together. They had beer bottles everywhere. Marissa noticed that the last one was right under Alex's bed. As she got close to it, her eyes lay on the brunette's gorgeous face as she slept peacefully. Marissa was stuck in a big dilemma. If she didn't wake her up, Alex was probably going to be late on her first day, but then again, did Marissa really care?

While she was still thinking about it, one of the bottles slipped from her hands and broke as it reached the floor, making a very loud noise. Alex opened her eyes right away, and Marissa could tell she was about to scream at her.

"I will not clean your crap" She said before Alex spoke, making it sound like she dropped the bottle by purpose. 

"I never asked you to" Alex replied as she sat up in bed, taken back by Marissa's coldness. "Shit I'm late" She noticed as rolled out of bed. Satisfied, Marissa left the mess on the floor and went back to her initial doing which was getting ready for school. Alex will clean up later, she though. 

XxX

Marissa had to search for half an hour before finally finding her classroom. Sighting with relieve, she pushed the door open and almost froze. There were at least a hundred students in the class, and half of them turned their head to see who just go in. 

"Can I help you?" An annoyed voice said. As Marissa looked down, she saw a small man with a bald head, probably the teacher. 

"I… got lost..." she explained, feeling her cheeks turn red. The teacher remained unimpressed. 

"You don't have to make a spectacle of yourself" he said. "Nobody cares. Grab a seat, you're disturbing the class" Marissa remained where she was, stunned by the rudeness of the teacher, until someone pulled her by the arm. 

"Hey" the girl whispered. Marissa sat next to her in the last row. 

"Hey" She whispered back with a smile. 

"I'm Nickie" the girl said, offering a hand which Marissa shook as she studied the girl's look. Nickie had short black hairs with flashy purple streaks, along with stunning blue eyes. Her outfit was mostly ripped, but Marissa guessed it was intentional, and she had her earphones around her neck, from which Marissa could distinctly hear "Paint it Black" playing. 

"Marissa" She said. She opened her back and took out a few pencils and papers, trying to make the less noise possible.

"Are they all like that?" She asked, worried. Nickie had an amused smile. "Welcome to college" She said. Marissa also noticed a piercing on the girl's tongue. 

XxX

When the class was finally over, Marissa picked up her books and followed Nickie. 

"You should have seen your face when they all turned around" Nickie said with a laugh.

"That wasn't funny!" Marissa replied, offended. "Back in hightscool, we were twenty by class" 

"Yea, I guess" Her new friend said. "It's alright. We all freak out the first day."

"I don't remember a single thing the teacher said" Marissa told her, still shocked by her experience. 

"Yea. That happens to." She winked. "What's your next class?" The brunette took out her schedule and they both looked at it. 

"Wow, you got Psychology with professor Gardener."

"Is he good?" Marissa worried.

"The best." "It's not like English literature" she explained, referring to the class they just had, "Gardener's classrooms are smaller and you're only thirty in them"

"Glad to hear it" Marissa said. She wasn't sure how much more of these huge classrooms she could take.

"Gabe!" Nickie called. A tall guy with the silhouette of a quarterback turned around and smiled as he recognised his friend. 

"Hey Nickie" he said, then looked over at Marissa. "And who's that sexy friend of yours?" He smiled. Nickie winked at her. 

"I'm Marissa" the brunette smiled. 

"Gabe" He replied. "You're not from around, are you?" 

"No... why?" She asked, confused. 

"Because you're dressed like a Barbie doll" A mocking voice said as she passed by. Marissa turned around and watched Alex leave. 

"Wow, she was hot" Gabe whistled. "You know her?" Marissa rolled her eyes. 

"Roommate" She replied. 

XxX

The day was finally over and Marissa was heading to her room, expecting to find a nice quiet place to get over her long day. However, she was only half way in the hallways and could already hear Alex's loud music. Groaning, she reached the door and opened it rudely, mentally prepared to scream at Alex. But what she saw knocked her speechless. Her books fell from her hands, but both girls, busy in a heated make out session, did not notice the noise. Marissa looked over at the stereo and turned it off, still unable to speak. The random blonde girl on top of Alex was the first one to look at her, confused. 

"Oh, hey" She said casually. The brunette did not respond. All she could do was to stare at them.

"Oh" Alex said as she noticed the intruder as well, "that's my boring roommate. Don't mind her" As she pulled the blonde on top of her again, Marissa snapped out and opened the door. 

"Alex, that girl needs to leave, NOW" She screamed. She could feel her heart in her throat and kept her mouth shut by fear of throwing up. Alex shot her a daring glare, but the blonde, who didn't feel like standing in the middle of the fight, got up. 

"You don't have to leave…." Alex started, then stopped, trying to remember the girl's name. But it was hard to remember something you never knew.

"Ellie" the blonde completed coldly. She looked rather annoyed by the events. "You said you were single" Alex frowned. 

"I am" she replied, confused. Ellie simply rolled her eyes and left the room as she muttered "Single my ass". 

Alex frowned. "Okay, thanks a lot for that" She told Marissa as the blonde had shut the door on her way out. The brunette seemed to regain a hold of the situation. 

"Damn it you can't just have sex in there" She screamed, ignoring the pain in her heart. 

"Why not?" Alex asked with surprise. "I live there" Alex's coldness throughout the situation was hurting Marissa even more.

"Well so do I." She said. "And it's disturbing and disgusting and I don't want to see that again"

Alex was still looking at her, rather confused on why Marissa was being that mad. The brunette did not know the answer herself. All she knew is that a few minutes ago, she really wanted to pull that blonde by the hair and throw her out of the window. Something in her eyes must have betrayed her thoughts, because a smile grew on Alex's lips as she got up and grabbed a shirt.

"And what are you laughing at?" Marissa screamed again. How could Alex be so heartless? How could she laugh after such disturbing events? 

"You're staring again" Alex said, her cocky smile still on. Although she couldn't see her roommate, she could feel Marissa blush and her smile grew wider. 

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So what will happen next? ( Notice no Ryan in this chapter? Yep, it was by purpose. He was originally in, but I erased him because I don't like him)

Ethereal-123.


	5. Party Berkeley Style

Summary :  
Takes place after the graduates (Season 3) but Marissa didn't die, and she decided to go to Berkeley along with Ryan and his girlfriend Sadie. Unlike Atwood, she doesn't have her own apartment and has to live in one of these on-campus rooms. … Surprise when she meets her roommate! MALEX.

**Since some of you seem to actually like Ryan, I brought him back. **

**Reviews :**

bbvcool: Lol nooo. I like them uncivilised!

malex4ever: hahah so you like her bitchy? Great, I won't get too much complains from you in that fic ;)

shassy25: I have a feeling you will enjoy this chap.

QueenForANight: Yey! Oh, well some people did, so he's back. But there won't be any Ryissa romance, don't worry!

bigblusky: Ok ok, more Ryan! Glad your enjoying Cocky Alex.

aranchy: What was low? Alex did nothing low. Alex is perfect… hahaha ok ok i stop here. Yea I loooove that song too. Hehe so who do you want me to make Alex throw her bottles at ?

Dar19: Awn but if they get nicer to each other there won't be anymore fighting… and fighting is sexy. 

  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**You again?  
Chapter 5 – Party Berkeley style  
**

Saturday finally came. Alex opened her eyes, alone in the room once more. She hadn't seen Marissa for almost four straight days now. Her best guess was that the brunette was avoiding the room when she was there, and sleeping in Ryan's apartment. "Ryan and I are not together" Marissa told her the first day. Alex grinned. _Keep telling yourself that_, she though. As she got up from bed, she noticed a black sketchbook near Marissa's school stuff. Intrigued, she walked over there and picked it up. She slid her finger on the cover and was about to open it…

"Get away from my stuff" Marissa screamed. Alex successfully hid her surprise and turned around to face the newcomer.

"Ryan got tired of you?" She asked with an annoyed voice. A part of her was glad to see Marissa again, but she wouldn't admit it even under torture. Marissa frowned.

"His girlfriend arrived" She told her. "And as much as you annoy me, Ryan and Sadie making out is worse"

"Oh, so Sadie is the chick I should feel sorry for" Alex said as she sat on Marissa's bed, choosing to ignore the part where she was annoying.

"Don't, Alex, you don't even know her".

"And you knew that poor blonde you screamed at a week ago?" Alex shot back, referring to Ellie. Marissa rolled her eyes.

"Jeez Alex, you didn't even know her name yourself!" She replied. Alex chuckled.

"Ok. You have a point." She said and brought back her attention on the sketchbook which was still in her hands. "So what's in there?" She asked with a smile on the corner of her lip.

"None of your business" Marissa replied. Alex raised an eyebrow and, as Marissa did not add anything else, opened it. The first page was a poem, but before she got the time to read it, she got distracted by an angry Marissa who tried to take it from her. Alex pulled the book behind her back right on time as Marissa's body pushed against hers, making them both fall on Marissa's bed.

"Easy, girl" She laughed, ignoring the Goosebumps she felt. Marissa did not reply, she kept extending her arms to reach the book behind Alex's back, bringing their bodies closer.

"Give it back" She said as Alex pushed the book farther. "Whatever is in there is personal". She could feel Marissa's warm breath in her neck.

"And yet you left it there while you were gone for four days" Alex replied. Marissa locked her eyes with Alex's. Their lips were almost brushing.

"I didn't left it there by purpose, if that's what you mean" She told her coldly. Alex smiled again. Why did she have to smile everytime Marissa was ready to kill her?

"No honey, what I meant is maybe I've already read it all and am pretending not to know what's in it" Alex replied, although she never noticed the sketchbook until five minutes ago. She could sense worry appear on Marissa's face as the brunette turned around. Alex was suddenly very interested by the content of the book.

"What's in there that is so important?" Alex asked with a whole different voice. Marissa looked at her again. For a moment, she almost recognized her old girlfriend. But more importantly, she knew that Alex didn't read it. Without any warning, she crushed her lips against Alex's and pushed the girl against the bed. Surprised, Alex did not get any time to respond and, before she knew it, Marissa reached for the sketchbook and pulled away.

Turning around, Marissa could feel her heartbeat increase. It wasn't suppose to happen, she wasn't supposed to feel this... It was just a way to get back her sketchbook. She didn't **want** to kiss Alex…

"What now?" Alex asked as she sat up, hiding her anger for falling for that crap. Marissa looked at her again**. She** wasn't feeling anything. ** She **knew what the kiss was about, how come Marissa couldn't?

"You can't hold it forever." Alex told her, quite amused. Marissa looked around the room. Alex was right. And she couldn't hide it either.

"Right" She said, forcing herself to forget the quick kiss. "I'll just burn it" Alex's grin disappeared.

"Rissa don't" She said. Marissa stopped halfway to the door. Did she just call her Rissa?

"If it's so important to you, I won't read it" She promised, getting up. "But don't burn it up, it's stupid. Looked like pretty good poems to me"

When Marissa turned around, she realised Alex was standing right in front of her. Why couldn't Alex simply be an ass? Why did she have to make it so damn difficult to hate her?

"And I'm supposed to believe you when you say you'll never read it?" She asked defensively. Alex shrugged her shoulders.

"Hell, I tried" She said as she passed very close to Marissa's body and left the room, leaving the brunette confused. _What did she mean by that? Tried to be nice, or tried to pretend she wouldn't read it?_ Marissa watched her leave. She wanted to call her back, to ask her to explain, but the only thing she did was watch her leave once more.

XxX

"Party down the campus" Ryan informed her as he opened the door. Marissa looked up from her sketchbook. She had spent her whole day looking thought its pages.

"…okay" She said after a moment of though. "Give me a minute" As Ryan waited outside with Sadie, Marissa searched for a place to hide her book and joined them.

They could hear the loud beat from miles away. Even though Ryan and Sadie were trying not to get too couply in front of her, Marissa still felt like a third wheel around them and wished she had someone else next to her. _Someone like Alex?_ The brunette cursed her thoughts.

"I'm getting a drink" She said. "Anyone…?"

"No thanks" Both Ryan and Sadie said. The brunette nodded and went to the bar.

"I know you" a blonde said as she sat next to her. "You're Alex's jealous roommate." Marissa looked up and recognised Ellie.

"I wasn't jealous" She replied coldly, ordering a vodka shooter. "Just disgusted". Ellie got up right away.

"What did you say?" She threatened her. Marissa could tell she was about to get her ass kicked. Too bad she was too stubborn herself.

"I said you and my whore of a roommate make me want to puke" She replied, standing up as well. The blonde took a few steps forward…

"Back off Ellie" A threatening voice said. Both girls looked to their right as Nickie appeared with a bunch of her friends. "Hey Marissa" she nodded her head.

"Hey Nickie" Marissa smiled at her with relief. Ellie rolled her eyes. "You know her?" She asked her friend with a hint of disgust in her voice.

"Yea" Nickie said. As they were discussing on whether or not it was a shame to be friend with a Barbie doll such as her, Marissa ordered two other vodka shooters and took them one after the other.

"Wow you need to slow down with those" Gabe warned her.

"Shut up" Ellie told him, watching her as well. That was awsum.. "I bet you can't drink more than me." Marissa looked at her.

"Okay" She said. "But if I beat you, you drop that barbie doll nickname of mine" The blonde smiled.

"Girls, come on…" Nickie started, getting between both of them, but Ellie pushed her away and shook Marissa's hand.

"Deal" She said and turned to the bartender. "13 shots of vodka please" She ordered. She took the tree first ones then pushed five of them in front of Marissa.

"Ready?" For an answer, Marissa drank the first one. Grinning, Ellie did the same. Behind them, Nickie and Gabe exchanged a look and sighted, powerless. Slowly, a crowd was getting gathered around them. Marissa was at her 10th shot when Alex joined the crowd, wondering what was so interesting. She almost choked as she saw what was going on. Marissa knew damn well how bad she handled alcohol, what the hell was she doing? Alex turned around, wondering where the hell Ryan was, and found him with ugliest creature on earth. Rolling her eyes, she came to the conclusion she would be on the Marissa duty tonight.

"What going on?" She asked as she made her way though the students. Nickie looked worried she would cause some more trouble, but Ellie is the one who spoke first.

"Oh, hey Al" She winked, getting up and passing her hands under the girl's shirt. "Your roomy is actually cool". Alex looked over at Nickie as she pushed the blonde in the punk's arms.

"You handle your drunkie, I'll handle mine" She told her coldly as she picked up Marissa. Somehow, she was angry at everybody for letting Marissa drink like that. Alex knew it was stupid, she knew they had no idea of her drinking problems, but she couldn't help it.

The brunette looked at her with red eyes. She didn't seem to know what was going on. Alex's heart sore by the sight of such a lost Marissa. She passed her roommate's arms around her neck and carried her away, despite the crowd's protest. _Great, _she though,_ now__** she**__ was the boring roomy._

When they reached their room, Alex laid Marissa on her bed, since it was the closest one to the door and she couldn't stand her weight anymore.

"What's going on?" Marissa mumbled. Alex laid her back to the wall and took a deep breath. Now that she knew Marissa was safe, frustration took over.

"You were being that spoiled Newport brat again" She replied, annoyed. Marissa looked at her with confusion. Alex noticed could say whatever she wanted; it didn't seem to reach the brunette.

"Sadie looks like a baboon". To her surprise, Marissa let out a laugh.

"Though I was the only one who noticed" She said. A few seconds lather, she had fallen asleep.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

My apologies if any of you actually liked Nicky Reed (a.k.a. Sadie). I simply hated her. The whole storyline sucked and I can't believe they actually found Ryan a girlfriend even uglier than Lindsay.

Ethereal-123.


	6. Hung Over much?

It was a shiny day in Newport, probably the last one Marissa and Summer will see for a while, both girls thought sadly as they

Summary :  
Takes place after the graduates (Season 3) but Marissa didn't die, and she decided to go to Berkeley along with Ryan and his girlfriend Sadie. Unlike Atwood, she doesn't have her own apartment and has to live in one of these on-campus rooms. … Surprise when she meets her roommate! MALEX.

**Sorry it took time. To make it up, I'm posting two chapters at once. Enjoy! **

**And thanks for the reviews:**

Dar19 : Cute never lasts long… you should know this by now! Hehe.

bbvcool : LOl you made me laugh! Yes she was!! Alex has always been the responsible one. Marissa responsible? I can't picture THAT.

bigblusky : More kisses? Maybe someday…

Klowy : yey I'm glad! And I should really check out my emailz sometime soon before you kick me… ( Im sorry!!)

Aranchy : Oh you'll find out someday about the sketchbook. When Marissa will be ready. Ok so beer bottle at Ryan. Noted. ;)

shassy25 : yey so you agree! Lool. Damn I hated Sadie.

JG2007 : Then I will def keep writing! Thanks.

idrinktogetdrunk : Kool. More people who think Sadie is Baboon-ish. And I liked Lindsay better ( all though I hated her too)

**You again?  
Chapter 5 – Hung over much?**

**  
**The walls were moving. Marissa forced her eyes to remain open and tried to focus on the calendar. Feeling what remained of her yesterday's meal gather in her throat, Marissa immediately closed back her eyes and rolled herself to the edge of the bed, just in case she couldn't handle the food. Alex lifted up her heard as she noticed her roommate was awake. Putting aside "_Starting a business from the basics_" she got up from Marissa's bed and put a bottle of water, along with two aspirins, near Marissa. As she passed close to the brunette, she felt her hand being grabbed. Slowly, Marissa managed to lift up her head.

"What did you do to me?" She asked. Alex couldn't believe it. It wasn't even funny.

"Besides saving you from making a fool out of yourself in front of the whole college?" She replied angrily, pulling her hand away for the girl's reach. Marissa looked unimpressed and was now suspiciously glaring at the two pills Alex had put on her bedside. Alex followed her stare and smirked.

"Right" She said. "It's ecstasy. I was planning on getting you high then throw you out" Before Marissa could say anything, she walked to the stereo and put it on the loudest option. She heard Marissa grown, holding her heard, and pull her sheets up. Rolling her eyes in disbelief, Alex sat back on the bed and returned to her reading. Maybe she should have left Marissa make a foul out of herself after all.

XxX

It was four p.m when Marissa finally managed to get out of bed without falling on the ground right away. Her head was still spinning, and she would die to swallow those two pills on the bedside, but anything given to her by Alex was repulsing_. Except for her bed, _she thought, _God it smelled good_. Looking around, she noticed her roommate was gone. The stereo was also off. Then what was that noise? Suddenly recognizing her ringtone, Marissa ran to her purse and managed to answer the call after falling a few times on the floor.

"Damn you Coop" Summer screamed from the other side. "What took you so long?" Marissa let herself fall on her bed as she held her forehead.

"I'm sorry I was… out of the room" She said. Although she was at the other side of the country, Summer could tell when her bestfriend wasn't telling the truth.

"Somewhere on the hung-over island perhaps?" She said accusingly.

"What? No." Marissa replied. Picking up the phone and recognising the sounds as words was already too much for the brunette.

"Coop!" Summer screamed again. Once again, Marissa grinned by the loud sound of her friend's voice. She was suspecting her to do it by purpose. "Who's your new Volchok?" Summer asked. At the same moment, Alex opened the door.

"Finally up?" She asked. Her voice was a mixture of concern and annoy.

"Who was that?" Summer asked. Marissa's eyes were still on Alex. Alex's sexy, punk-ass body with piercing and tattoos. Was she her new Volchok?

"Roommate" She told Summer. Alex raised an eyebrow. She had probably guessed who she was talking to.

"What's her name?" Summer insisted. Alex had crossed her arms and laid her back to the wall. Looked like her favourite spot in the room.

"How's Brown?" Marissa dodged the question. She regretted it right away as Summer went on with her two hours description of the wall's colors and the classes's neatness.

"I meant the students, teachers…" Marissa cut her halfway, rolling her eyes. She heard Alex chuckle.

"Oh, right…" Summer said. "That's fine too" She said. They talked for another five minutes until someone almost forced Summer to hang up because it was "time to protest". Not having an idea what the hell that meant, Marissa closed her phone and looked over at Alex.

"You know you don't** have to** listen to all my conversations" She told her rudely. Alex shrugged her shoulders.

"Feels good to make you uncomfortable" She said. As she walked closer, Marissa did not move an inch. Finally breaking the eye contact, Alex reached for her business book lying on Marissa's bed and turned around. Marissa watched her walk back to her bed and sit on it.

"Thanks" She said. Alex looked at her with confusion.

"Talking alone now?" Marissa looked down. It was hard enough as it was.

"I know what you did yesterday" She mumbled. "And I just wanted to say…thank you." Their eyes met once more.

"It wouldn't have killed you to say it earlier" Alex replied. She brought back her full attention on her book, and Marissa let herself fall back on the bed. This was probably the nicest conversation they had had since they met again.

--

I know, it's not the nicest way to mend a fight, but hell, it still is their nicest conversation. ;P

Ethereal-123.


	7. Not Friends not Enemies

It was a shiny day in Newport, probably the last one Marissa and Summer will see for a while, both girls thought sadly as they

Summary :  
Takes place after the graduates (Season 3) but Marissa didn't die, and she decided to go to Berkeley along with Ryan and his girlfriend Sadie. Unlike Atwood, she doesn't have her own apartment and has to live in one of these on-campus rooms. … Surprise when she meets her roommate! MALEX.

**2****nd**** Chapter, as promised! **

**You again?  
Chapter 7 – Not friends, not enemies  
**

In the following weeks, both Marissa and Alex were both so overwhelmed by their classes they forgot to be annoying toward the other. That was Marissa's theory… until she received a pillow on her face.

"What's wrong with you?" The brunette screamed, erasing the tick line she had marked on her paper thanks to Alex's pillow.

"I'm starving" Was all Alex gave her for explanation.

Rolling her eyes, Marissa got up and picked her cellphone. She could argue with Alex, tell her how she wasn't her mother and where she could shove her hunger, but knowing Alex, they would end up arguing the whole night. Besides, she was hungry too.

"Happy?" She said as she closed her phone. "A pizza is on its way". Alex shrugged her shoulders.

"I wanted Mexican" She said.

"Jeez stop complaining" Marissa sighted and got back to her reading, highlighters in hand. Alex lifted her eyes and looked at Marissa lying on her bed. It's been almost a month now. They haven't toughed that long when they dated and yet, they were polite to each other back then.

Marissa stretched her arms with the grace of a cat and rolled on her back to take a break, that's when she noticed Alex had been staring at her all along.

"What are you looking at?" She asked.

"Can't study while I'm hungry" Alex replied, not ashamed at all for being caught.

"Yea" Marissa replied, looking at her. "Me neither." They stood silent for a while.

"Why did you change your hair?" Marissa suddenly asked as she was staring at Alex's straight chocolate hair.

"Thought it would give a more serious impression" Alex chuckled. Marissa raised an eyebrow, unsure if Alex was being honest. Before she could reply, someone knocked on the door.

"Oh, that's the pizza" Alex said. Marissa waited, but the other one didn't move. Rolling her eyes, she got up and opened the door.

"Alex can you take the pizza while I pay?" She asked, turning around. Her roommate, still laying on the bed, did not lift a finger. Sighting again, Marissa juggled with the pizza and her purse. "Keep the change" She told the deliverer and closed the door with her foot, since both hands were busy.

"Oh, now you're standing up?" She said as Alex pulled the pizza from her hands.

"You're hot to watch juggle' She winked as she took herself a slice. "Damn you Marissa! That thing doesn't contain meat."

"Of course not", the brunette rolled her eyes. "I'm vegetarian."

"More like selfish" Alex frowned. Marissa decided to ignore her as she took herself a slice and went back to her reading.

"Can you hypnotize people yet?" Alex asked, looking at the cover of Marissa's book.

"If I could", Marissa replied, "Believe me, you would be a cow by now."

"Then I better hope you fail your class" Alex grinned, taking another slice. Marissa looked at her and for a brief instant they shared a smile.

"I though you didn't like vegetarian" She said. Alex shrugged her shoulders.

"I'll sacrifice myself" She said. "But you owe me one." Marissa's eyes popped out.

"I owe you?" She repeated. "What for? I bought the pizza!"

"Fine, tomorrow I'll pay for the food" Alex replied. "But you must eat whatever I get you", she précised with a demoniac smile. "There won't be any meat" She said as Marissa was about to object.

"Alright" The brunette said after a moment. "Now get me another piece".

XxX

"You and Alex seem to be getting along" Ryan said as he caught up with Marissa on the stairs.

"I wouldn't put it that way" Marissa replied. "More like we got used to each other's hassles."

"Then you should start innovating" He joked.

"Knowing Alex, she will beat me at that" Marissa grinned. Ryan smiled. No matter what Marissa said, he knew how much the girl cared about her ex.

"So I haven't seen you for a while" Marissa said.

"I haven't even seen Sadie" He sighted. "Got this huge project, it's taking all my time."

"I know what you mean" Marissa replied, stuck in homeworks too. "That's my stop" She added as she found her classroom. She waved goodbye and got in.

XxX

Class was finally over, and so was Marissa's day. She happily picked up her stuff and shoved them in her schoolbag, hoping to leave as soon as possible. As she left the class, she felt someone grab her by the waist and pull her behind. Marissa quickly turned around, pushing the person away… then recognised her.

"Alex!" She screamed, half relieved, half angry. Her roommate had an annoying smirk on.

"Hope you're hungry" She winked. Marissa's relieve disappeared.

"What's on your mind?" She asked suspiciously.

"You'll find out" Alex replied. Now come on.

"Where are we going?" Marissa asked as Alex was heading the opposite way of their dorm room. She stopped in front of her black jeep and opened the door for Marissa.

"Surprise" She said, waiting for Marissa to get in. The brunette stared at the car. Did she really want to get in there?

--

Have you guys seen Super Bad? I saw the movie yesterday and OMG I laughed so much I couldn't breathe. And here I was, thinking it would be another sex related dumb movie. IT'S NOT. Seriously, give it a chance.

Back to the story. Raise your hands if you want Alex to kill Marissa and throw her in the river.

Ethereal-123.


	8. Payback

It was a shiny day in Newport, probably the last one Marissa and Summer will see for a while, both girls thought sadly as they

Summary :  
Takes place after the graduates (Season 3) but Marissa didn't die, and she decided to go to Berkeley along with Ryan and his girlfriend Sadie. Unlike Atwood, she doesn't have her own apartment and has to live in one of these on-campus rooms. … Surprise when she meets her roommate! MALEX.

**Reviews :**

malex4ever : Lol. Why am I not surprised?? Leave Rissa alone!

shassy25 : No, what do you mean…? Hhehe just fooling around. Getting along? … right… you keep reading.

aranchy : Hahah really? So if we ever become roomies, I'll have to take care of everything uh? I'll make sure to remember that…

bigblusky : Don't you want to see Alex suffer? Sounds like you all want Marissa to suffer as if she's the bad guy. People, ALEX IS. At least in this fic…

Dar19 : Well obviously she will, but will she regret it ?

Crushed KeyChain : Awwn nobody wants her to die… Except for that crazy malex4ever reviewer who seems to be hating Marissa! ( Keep reviewing I love you) Hehe. I'm glad you're liking it!

Klowy : Ah good! Thanks, I was really starting to get worried. I won't forget you, I promise. I'll just need to find some time. And yes, you little lazy… you review BOTH! Hey it will practice your English. Oh, and p.s. Rape and Kill? This is not a Charles Manson fanfic…

JG2007 : Little perverted minds! … whattt?? Loool.

SinsDarkAngel : Wow the idea didn't even cross my mind! Well let's be honest, you knew i wouldn't write that, right? Oh you'll find out pretty soon…

LaughingSmile : Hum you might like this chapter… Not saying more.

**XxxxxxxXxxxxxX****  
You again?  
Chapter 8 – Payback  
**

Marissa couldn't help but stress up as she was sitting in Alex's car and letting her drive them wherever she wanted, especially considering how their relationship currently was. However, she didn't want to ask where they were going. She had to show Alex how she didn't care.

"We're here" Alex said, parking the car. She looked at Marissa. "Put this on" She said, handing her a blindfold. Marissa raised an eyebrow.

"You wish" She said.

"Oh trust me, I can stay in this car all day waiting for you to give in" Alex shot back. Marissa knew how true this statement was. Why on earth did she have to live with the one person who was more stubborn than her? Sighting loudly to show how annoyed she was, she took the blindfold and put it on.

"This is ridiculous" She sulked. "I only made you eat vegetarian pizza". Satisfied, Alex got out of the car and took Marissa's hand, leading her to the front door.

"Well there's interest" She said, playing with the brunette's soft fingers. "Watch it" She warned Marissa after the girl tripped on the stairs and gripped on Alex's shirt at the last second.

"I can't!" She screamed at her. "Someone blindfolded me."

"Oh" Alex smiled, taking Marissa's hand again and guiding her forward. She was having so much fun.

"Then I guess you can't see that wall either" She said once more after Marissa hit it.

"Okay that's it I'm taking it off!" Marissa said as she reached for the blindfold. Alex stopped her before she did so.

"No don't, we're almost there" She informed her. "Hold on, I'll open the door." Sighting, Marissa followed her inside, still having no idea where they were. She heard Alex ask for a table for two and followed her. This time, Alex was closely holding Marissa, making sure the brunette did not bump into anything because they might get in trouble with the costumers.

"Can I take it off now?" Marissa asked after she sat down.

"Sure" Alex said. Relieved, Marissa reached the blindfold and pulled it out. She looked around confused.

"Why did you have to blindfold me?" She asked. "It's a normal restaurant…" Alex innocently shrugged her shoulders.

"Right, normal" She said. "Did you mean **natural**?" That's when Marissa noticed the naked waiter. Alex was trying very hard to keep her serious.

"Alex… you did not…" She started.

"Hello girls" The waiter said, "Here's the menu. Can I get you something?" Alex looked over at Marissa for a moment. The brunette's jaw was hanging, still in shock.

"Maybe some water" Alex told him, smirking. She cursed herself for not bringing a camera.

"That tops it all" Marissa finally said. "I'm… I'm speechless."

"That's a first" Alex replied.

"How did you hear about such a place anyway?" Marissa asked her with disgust.

"I'm informed, that's all." Alex smiled innocently. Marissa was browsing the costumers.

"Some of them are over the fifties." She said. "People are disturbed."

"Let them have their fun" Alex replied, quite amused.

"That is so gross!" Marissa said again as an older and less sexy waiter appeared at the other table.

"Okay" Alex said with a back-to-business voice as she picked her menu. "So I can order you whatever I want, as long as there's no meat in it, right?" Marissa looked at her with disbelief. She wasn't sure how much more of this she could take.

XxX

"Come on" Alex laughed. "You're going to be sulking all day?"

"Shut up" Marissa replied as she buckled her seatbelt. "Get me home."

"Where do you think I'm going, Einstein" Alex replied. Marissa contained her envy to insult her back and played with the radio instead, searching for something good. Alex reached for Kate Voegele's cd and threw in on Marissa's lap.

"Track 3 is the best" She said.

"Only Fooling Myself" Marissa read as she put the record in. For the rest of the ride, they silently were listening to Kate's voice.

**XxxxxXxxx****xX**

This song kicks ass, and as a plus, the lyrics match Malex pretty well. You should check it out.****

ps. I don't know if such restaurants actually exist.

Ethereal-123.


	9. I hate you more

It was a shiny day in Newport, probably the last one Marissa and Summer will see for a while, both girls thought sadly as they

Summary :  
Takes place after the graduates (Season 3) but Marissa didn't die, and she decided to go to Berkeley along with Ryan and his girlfriend Sadie. Unlike Atwood, she doesn't have her own apartment and has to live in one of these on-campus rooms. … Surprise when she meets her roommate! MALEX.

**Yes I'm feeling very inspired about this fic right now. Hope you like it.**

**Reviews :**

LaughingSmile : I'm glad I made you laugh! Hehe you'll see.

Crushed KeyChain : I know uh? I don't know how I managed to get this idea. I was writing the chapter and I simply popped in my head… should I get checked?

SamiGmeinweser : At least nobody expected this! Hahaha I let you decide that part…

SinsDarkAngel : No way you would EAT somewhere like that? Loool. Yey, points for me!

bigblusky : Good news… YES more soon. And I like Alex very much in this fic as well. But sooner or later I will have to introduce some feelings in her soul… I hope you guyz won't be disappointed. You seem to like stone hearted – bitchy – Alex.

Fikus : Right… I'm sure you were busy… Hey just folling around I'm glad you reviewed this time, and that your still reading. Nah Marissa would have liked it. Old naked people is more shocking. Hahha.

Klowy : Oh okay then! Yea, I'm not that much into sex scenes, but I can try for you. Not now thought. And you had your kiss! Marissa kissed Alex in chapter 4 I think… and maybe she will again in this now?... hehe I said Maybe. And I don't watch Gossip Girls. But I heard it's good. Marissa ( well Mischa Barton) was suppose to have a role but she turned it down. So it's going to be Michelle Tachenberg instead. ( Buffy's little sister! )

Aranchy : haha we all have our flaws. I'm sure we'll do just fine as roomies ;) But I have to warn you, I listen to loud music at night. It drives some people crazy. And not shit! I really made you laugh out loud? That's so cool. And when the times comes, you'll have your beer can.

JG2007 : Surprising uh? Hehe glad you're enjoying bitchy Alex.

shassy25 : This is crazy! You're not the first person saying that… I find it so cool that I made you guys laugh out loud. That means Alex should stay the way she is, right? But I hope your niece doesn't think your on crack or something. Lol. What will Marissa do? We all know Marissa… she's the boring emotional one. Well you'll see in about… five seconds. It's the first sentence of the chapter! Enjoy!

**XxxxxXxxxX**  
**You again?  
Chapter 9 – I hate you more  
**

Marissa was silently reading her novel. She had decided to ignore Alex. Her ex couldn't get to her if she kept ignoring her, right? Just as she though that, she heard someone twist the doorknob and get in.

"Over here" She heard Alex tell someone. Marissa curiously lifted her eyes from her book. Alex was holding the door wide open while Wes, the blonde guy who used to be Ryan's guide last year, came in, holding a huge television in his arms.

"Put it there" Alex said, and so did Wes.

"Hey Marissa" He greeted her. Marissa politely smiled at him and, as Alex looked at her, brought back her attention on her book.

"What's wrong with her?" Wes asked Alex. The ex-blonde shrug her shoulders.

"She's been ignoring me for a week now." She said in the none-caring way of hers. "Let's try this shit" She added as she threw herself on her bed, picking the remote while Wes was making sure all the connections were fine.

"Wes" Marissa said, her eyes still on her novel, "You tell my lame-ass of a roommate that if she used our rent money to buy that HD T.V she will get her ass kicked" Before the blonde could react, Alex muted MTV and turned around.

"Okay seriously this is very childish" Alex told Marissa, "You want to tell me something, then just do it" Rolling her eyes to clearly show how annoyed she was, Marissa put down the novel and looked at her.

"You heard my question" she told her coldly. "Now answer it."

"Wow" Alex replied sarcastically. "Not only is she talking to me, but I also get some of her lame-ass attitude"

"Okay listen up rebel wannabe I don't want you screwing up with our rent money!" She said, getting up. Alex raised an eyebrow.

"What makes you think I bought it?" She replied. Marissa looked like she had just swallowed a bug.

"I'm going to go" Wes said, not even sure if they were aware of his presence anyway.

"Tell me you did not steal that T.V" Marissa told Alex in an almost begging way, not noticing the door shut close and Wes disappearing behind it.

"Oh, because now I'm a burglar too? Isn't there anything you haven't accused me of yet?" Alex replied, offended. Marissa shrugged her shoulders.

"There's not much about you that could surprise me anymore" She simply said.

"Hold that thought" Alex replied coldly, turning off the TV without taking her eyes off the brunette. She could tell her stare was making Marissa uncomfortable.

"And FYI, it was a gift from my mother" Alex spat before leaving the room. Marissa watched the door get closed and felt herself fall back on her bed. What just happened?

XxX

"Is she PMS or something?"

"Wes" Alex said, jolting. "You scared me"

"I'm sorry" The blonde apologised with a grin. His back was laying against the wall as he was waiting for Alex to get out of the room. "But I don't get her reaction. I mean, it's a very nice T.V"

"Yea well" Alex replied, "Who gets Marissa anyway". They were just walking around, not really going to a specific location, and ended up outside.

"Sunny day" Alex noticed, regretting her sunglasses.

"So who's your hottie of the week?" A mocking voice said. Alex turned around.

"Oh hey Ellie" She smiled. "This is Wes, my ticket for beer"

"Oh so that's all I am to you?" Wes laughed, pretending to be hurt.

"What did you think?" Alex shot back. "That I enjoying fucking you?"

"Okay you're fired up today" Wes said, "I'm going to go elsewhere. See ya" Alex rolled her eyes as her friend left her alone with Ellie.

"Fired up?" Ellie asked.

"Yea well got in a fight with my roomie a few minutes ago and…" Alex explained.

"Oh you mean that hot brunette who totally flipped out when she walked on us?"

"…hum.. yea" She said, although she wouldn't have described Marissa this way.

"What was the fight about?" Ellie asked. Alex frowned.

"I don't know" She told her, realizing how she really had no clue why Marissa attacked her. Ellie winked at her.

"You two are so hitting it!" She said.

"Me and Marissa? Oh please." Alex rolled her eyes.

"Okay then you wouldn't mind bringing her to this dance tonight?" Ellie insisted.

"She's not my girlfriend!" Alex shouted.

"Oh I know that. I was just thinking… you know, she's hot. So why not…"

"You want me to help you hook up with her?" Alex asked as if it was the stupidest thing she ever heard.

"Well, yea"

"Ellie, she hates you!"

"Not as much as she hates you"

XxX

As Alex walked back in their room, Ellie's words were still hanging in her mind. Did Marissa really hate her that much? Would she hook up with that bitch? Why would she care anyway? Marissa could hook up with whoever she wanted to. Right?

"Alex" The concerned girl looked up, hearing the door shut close behind her.

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry..." Marissa started. "I shouldn't have accused you of burglary right away. It was dumb and…"

"Nah don't worry about it" Alex replied, letting herself fall on her bed and picking up the remote. She heard Marissa take a deep breath and looked at her.

"What are you doing tonight?" The words slipped from her mouth before she could stop them. Marissa frowned her eyebrows. She seemed suspicious.

Could Marissa possibly refuse the invitation? We all wonder… ( Well not me since chapter 10 is almost done lol )

Shit I'm going to be late for class… enjoy! ****

Ethereal-123.


	10. Dance with me

It was a shiny day in Newport, probably the last one Marissa and Summer will see for a while, both girls thought sadly as they

Summary :  
Takes place after the graduates (Season 3) but Marissa didn't die, and she decided to go to Berkeley along with Ryan and his girlfriend Sadie. Unlike Atwood, she doesn't have her own apartment and has to live in one of these on-campus rooms. … Surprise when she meets her roommate! MALEX.

**I think it's my longest chapter ever in this fic. I hope you'll like it. I edited it at least five times.**

**Reviews:**

SinsDarkAngel : Marissa has feelings for Alex? Hummm. What makes you think that? Oh, yey, I get to choose! Okay then, you'll be surprised, trust me.

Crushed KeyChain : Hehe thanks!! I enjoy writing cliffhangers.

Klowy : FYI For your information. It's an abbreviation. And don't worry about it, I can easily understand everything you're writing. Your English really isn't as bad as you think it is, just keep writing and it will get better. And I personally think that Mischa did the right choice by refusing, because she would have had to play the role of a girl who got out of rehab, and the creator is the same who wrote The OC… we all know how he likes to make Marissa look like a whore… But honestly I must admit if Mischa had accepted I might have started to watch Gossip Girls just for her. Wow I'm writing you a book! Ok ok I'll let you read the chapter, it's long enough as it is. Enjoy!

LaughingSmile : A jealous Alex in this fic? Wow even I would be scared of her. Although it could be very fun to write… Will Marissa dare?

bigblusky : I just love to let you guys hang! Does this make of me a bad person? … now if you say yes the next update will take a loooong time! (and prove you right lool)

Lang : Thank you! Feels good to hear it.

shassy25 : I'm glad to see how you guyz are all enjoying my bitchy Alex, but I hope you won't be too disappointed when I'll introduce some feelings in her soul. Because sooner or later it will have to happen.

**XxxxXxxxX**  
**You again?  
Chapter 10 – Dance with me  
**

"Why are you asking?" Marissa carefully replied. Alex let out a laugh.

"In my world, this is translated in: _I'm not doing anything_" The brunette rolled her eyes.

"And how do we say: _I won't go anywhere with you_ in your world?" Marissa shot back.

"I don't think this option is possible" Alex replied, sitting up on her bed. She could see a smile forming on Marissa's lips.

"Try me" The girl said.

"Well" Alex told her, "Seeing as you owe me…"

"WHAT? I don't owe you anything!" Marissa screamed. "This stupid nudist restaurant, wasn't enough for you?" Alex was still calmly staring at her.

"That was for the pizza" She told her. "Now how about we discuss my Tegan and Sara poster you torn apart?"

"Jeez get over it!" Marissa replied.

"That poster was very hard to get!" Alex replied. "Which is why, you're going to this dance with me tonight".

"That is one pathetic way to ask me out on a date" Marissa commented. Alex's smile grew bigger.

"I'm not asking you out on a date, bubble head" She replied, "I'm asking you to chaperon me to the dance. Once in, I don't care what the hell you do". Marissa was also smiling.

"And why would you need me to chaperon you?" She asked. Alex shrugged her shoulders.

"Only loosers go to dances alone" She said as if it was a fact everybody knew. Marissa thought about it for a moment.

"Alright" She finally decided, "As long as you let me do whatever I want once in".

"I told you I didn't care."

"And whoever"

"You're not my propriety" Alex said. Marissa studied Alex's carefree expression. She frowned.

"Okay then, I'm in" Alex got up, smiling.

"Perfect" She said.

XxX

Alex was trying not to stare at Marissa while she was driving them to the dance. The brunette was wearing a very tight leather top, along with black jeans, and Alex couldn't recall ever seeing her as sexy.

"Alex I was listening to that!" Marissa complained as Alex took off her Death Cab's cd.

"That emo shit depresses me" Alex replied, putting in some NOFX instead.

"You didn't have to throw it like some piece of trash" Marissa muttered, picking up the cd which was now laying on the backseat. As she bent to reach it, her shirt lifted up and Alex discretely checked her out.

"Well it's still in one piece isn't it? Unlike some stuff…" She said.

The brunette rolled her eyes as she sat back. She bit her lips to prevent herself for replying and looked away from the stunningly beautiful roommate of hers. Marissa was suspecting Alex of doing her best to look that sexy to test her. Hell, she wasn't going to fall for that. And she wasn't going to let Alex screw her mood.

"Do we have to get in together?" She asked as Alex was parking the car.

"How about I go first, then you count till one million and get in after?" Alex replied sarcastically.

"Jeez shut up" Marissa slapped her with her purse as she got out of the car. Alex followed her.

"Well stop asking dumb questions" She told her as they reached the door.

"I don't think your lame-ass brain can understand anything else" Marissa replied angrily, pushing the door open. She was about to leave when Alex grabbed her waist. Her entire body instantly warmed up.

"What?" She asked, trying to cover her surprise.

"No alcohol." Alex warned her. " I don't want to have to baby-sit you again"

"You said I could do whatever I wanted to once in" Marissa replied, getting off Alex's hold and disappearing in the crowd.

XxX

"Hey, you made it!" A tipsy voice said. Alex turned around. Before she could stop her, she had the blonde's lips on hers.

"Hey Ellie" She said once her friend pulled back, her arms still around Alex's neck. "I think you had enough of those for today" she commented, taking the cup away and helping Ellie to stand still.

"Where's your hot ex?" She heard the blonde ask. Alex frowned. She didn't recall ever telling Ellie about her past relationship with Marissa.

"Around" She replied vaguely. Ellie searched around a few seconds then looked back at Alex. She shrugged her shoulders.

"You'll do" She said as she bended forward. She stopped halfway and brought her hand to her month. Alex immediately took a few steps backward as Ellie threw up on the floor, right where Alex was standing a few seconds ago.

"Shit" Ellie managed to say. Before Alex had the time to react, someone helped Ellie up and walked her to the bathrooms.

"I got her" Alex said, following them.

"Don't worry" The guy told her. "She does that every week. I'm used" He laughed at Alex's shocked expression and took out his security badge.

"Go have some fun" He said again. "I'll make sure she's fine." Alex thanked him and, after making sure Ellie was okay with her leaving, she headed back inside.

"There you are!" Someone shouted. Alex turned around.

"Not drunk yet" Alex noticed. "Must be a record" Marissa rolled her eyes.

"I want to leave" She whined.

"So leave" Alex replied, arms crossed.

"We came with your car, remember?" The brunette told her. Alex smirked. Of course she remembered; she did it by purpose. She wanted Marissa to depend on her. It felt good.

"Then I guess we'll leave when I say so" she concluded. She could tell the brunette wanted to hit her hard at this moment, but Marissa simply turned around and left. _Don't let Alex get to you_, she kept telling herself. We could see how well that was going.

XxX

"Maybe if you think hard enough it will pass faster" A voice said. Marissa turned around. A black haired boy was smiling at her. She glared at her watch again. She was doing this a lot these past hours.

"Oh, where are my manners" The boy said again. "I'm Dimitry" He offered his hand. Marissa looked at it for a moment and decided to shake it.

"Marissa." She smiled. Might as well make some friends, she thought.

"So Marissa" Dimitry said, "Is there a particular reason why you're that bored?"

"I've been dragged here by force" Marissa told him. Dimitry raised an eyebrow. .

"What kind of person drags a hot girl like you to a dance and then leaves her all alone?" The brunette rolled her eyes. She really wasn't in the mood to flirt, although Dimitry was very hot.

"My roommate" She said. Dimitry laughed.

"Oh, she needed a lift?" He figured. "You should leave her here and go with the car."

"She has the car." Marissa said. Dimitry stopped laughing.

"Oh" He said. Marissa could tell he didn't believe her. It made no sense, even for Marissa.

"Okay then" He shrugged his shoulders. "You want to dance?"

XxX

"How mean of you, leaving Marissa all alone on a Saturday night" Alex was serving herself a punch and handed it to Wes instead as she served herself another one.

"Thanks" He said as he took it.

"You welcome, and no. She's out here somewhere." As she told him so, Alex started to look around, trying to find Marissa.

"I was actually kidding" Wes said. "She wanted to come? I must admit I'm quite surprised…" Alex gave him a guilty smile.

"Well she did not exactly ask if she could join…" Wes rolled his eyes.

"You dragged her by force?" He asked. "Jeez what a pathetic way of asking her out."

"Oh shut up" Alex laughed as she put the punch down. "Come on, let's dance."

XxX

"So Marissa" Dimitry said, as they were starting a slow, "What do you study?"

"Psychology" She replied. She could feel Dimitry pull her closer and tried to politely keep her distance.

"That's great." He said, brushing Marissa's hair off her neck as he bended forward.

"Dimitry…" She warned him, feeling his breath in her neck.

"Relax" He hushed her, tightening his grip.

"No I'm serious let me go" Marissa screamed as she tried to get her hands off his grip. Dimitry's green eyes suddenly turned hazel like Trey's and his hair looked lighter. As Marissa blinked a few times, Dimitry's face appeared normal again. She could feel her heartbeat in her throat.

"Don't be like that" He said as he grabbed her ass to keep her firmly against his body. The brunette felt like throwing up.

"Hey sexy" Someone whispered in his ear. When Dimitry turned around, a pair of hands ran up his chest and unbuttoned his shirt as a drunken girl was kissing him everywhere. Marissa slipped away from his arms without him even noticing it.

"Hey to you too" He smiled, putting his hands on the girl's waist, not really caring who she was. The chocolate haired girl raised her head and faced him.

"I'm Dimi…" He started, but before he could add up anything, Alex shut him with her lips, her hands still going up and down his now bare chest.

"You like it?" She asked him breathless and kissed him once more. Alex's hands then unbuttoned his jeans and let go when she felt it.

"Feels good to cum, doesn't it?" She asked with a smirk, watching the boy's facial expression. As she said those words, Dimitry quickly looked at his wet pants and embarrassment appeared on his face. A couple of people had stopped dancing around them and where now staring.

"Listen to me you pathetic little being" Alex said, "You touch her again and that will be your last one ever, you get it?" As she raised her hand to slap his pretty face, Wes quickly held it from behind.

"Al, don't" He told her. Alex pulled her hand away and, after giving Dimitry a disgusted look, she disappeared. Wes and Dimitry were still facing each other.

"That's a hell of a girl" Dimitry said nervously, trying to hide the white spot with his hand and pretending that this wasn't his most embarrassing night ever.

"Oh shut it" Wes spat with disgust before punching his jaw. Dimitry fell backward on a few dancers from who he received a couple of insults and disgusted remarks.

XxX

Marissa was shivering. When did it get that cold? She walked a few steps outside, trying to get rid of those images of Trey. Why did she have to always land up on the bad guys? Did she have a sign or something?

"There you are" She said. Marissa didn't have to turn around. She knew who it was. She heard Alex get closer and wrap her arms around her.

"Let's get you home" She whispered. Marissa nodded and followed her, swallowing her tears.

**XxxxxXxxxxX**

I feel an interesting Malex scene coming… don't you?

**p.s.** I'm sorry about the Trey reference. It just plays too much in Marissa's character to completely ignore it. But I won't bring him in the story, I promise! … Unless you want me to. ****

Ethereal-123.


	11. Stuggles of the past

It was a shiny day in Newport, probably the last one Marissa and Summer will see for a while, both girls thought sadly as they

Summary :  
Takes place after the graduates (Season 3) but Marissa didn't die, and she decided to go to Berkeley along with Ryan and his girlfriend Sadie. Unlike Atwood, she doesn't have her own apartment and has to live in one of these on-campus rooms. … Surprise when she meets her roommate! MALEX.

**Reviews :**

SinsDarkAngel : Hehe I do my best. But my guess is that most of those who do not update soon are stuck in their stories... Well I know I am with my other two fics. So if you're reading "Save Me" I'm very sorry for the wait. I rather take my time and write a nice chapter, u know? But it doesn't seem to be a problem in this fic! Anwayz keep reading and thxs for reviewing.

LaughingSmile : Lool you don't trust me do you? I don't think I'll bring Trey neither. I would only have if most of the reviewers asked me to, but it looks like nobody wants him anywhere near Marissa, so it's cool. Yea about Malex's fights… don't worry. ;)

momentary-ecstasy : Rock on!! Lol thanks. I'm glad you're liking it.

Klowy : I'll reply to both of your reviews in the same post, cool? I'm glad we both agree on how Marissa's role was very low, especially in season 3. But I enjoyed her interactions with Volchok! So now I will try to write you a long reply so you can practice your English. You were watching "scared"? Is this a show? Or did you mean you were scared while reading the fic? Because it's not so clear… Anyways I seem to have a talent to screw up the entire happy mood in the story, uh? I'm glad that my writing is reaching you so much, it means a lot. And, although I** am** writing for myself mostly, this chapter has been written especially for you… you'll understand. So anyways, enjoy!

walkaway20 : No **trey**? **Okay**! ( Didn't mean it to rhyme by the **way **– how funny…) Lol seriously thanks. Glad your liking. And yea that scene is something!

No name?? : Lol your review has been posted without a nickname… Heh I'll answer anyway. I'm GLAD you voted for a Trey-free story as well. So that's it, no Trey! Too much people hate him. And I hope you'll like that Malex scene.

bigblusky : LOl Interesting means a big fight resulting in one of them dying and the other one committing suicide out of guilt! Shit… I just told you the ending of the chapter. Lol.. APRIL FOOL! I don't know if you guys celebrate that? Oh and I meant that I'll update sooner if you say that I'm NOT bad. But it's okay, you didn't know… Enjoy!

bbvcool : Hey there isn't a single person who asked me to bring him back! Funny. And you'll find out soon enough.

malex4ever : Oh please don't kill me. I feel like you're going to kill me… please don't! (Read first, review after. I rlly want to know your opinion on that chapter)

aranchy : You don't want him back? Seriously? You're the only one who doesn't…. hahaha just kidding. Seems like everybody hate him. Wonder why? And the beer can will come someday. Don't you want some Malex action?

JG2007 : Thank you! And here's more!

**XxxxxXxxxxX**  
**You again?  
Chapter 11 – Struggles of the past**

"I'm sorry" Marissa said as they reached the dorm room. Alex looked at her. The brunette had been silent during the entire ride.

"About what?" She asked as she put the key in.

"You having to baby-sit me again." Alex could feel the pain in Marissa's eyes and she **knew **that it wasn't the first time that someone has forced his self on her. If only Marissa would talk to her. She used to tell her everything… once upon a time.

"It was my fault" She whispered with guilt. If she had brought Marissa home when the brunette asked her to go, none of this would have happened. Alex looked up, waiting for Marissa to reassure her, to tell her how she couldn't have known. How she didn't think it was her fault. But Marissa didn't reply. She walked pass her and threw herself on her bed, her back facing Alex. Sighting, Alex closed the door and watched Marissa. She knew the brunette needed time and the last thing she wanted to do was push her, but she also knew that she needed comfort when her best friend was on the other side of the country.

Marissa could feel Alex's eye in her back. She hated the way her ex was always seeing her powerless and vulnerable. Was this her role? She has always been the weak, vulnerable one. Even Ryan escaped from his crappy past, why the hell couldn't she?

"Marissa" She heard Alex say. The brunette did not turn around. She didn't want Alex to see her tears. She didn't want her to know. She didn't need her pity.

"Leave me alone" She heard herself reply. Her voice was betraying how broken she felt. Why couldn't she just disappear?

"Rissa…" Alex hummed, her fingers stroking the brunette's lower back. Marissa's convulsions immediately ceased. At least Alex knew where to touch her.

"Baby it's okay" She whispered, her lips almost touching Marissa's ear. "I've seen you cry before." Marissa turned around.

"You're enjoying this aren't you" She said angrily. That's when she met Alex's eyes and noticed nothing other than pure concern in them. It couldn't be. I made no sense, not after the way she had been treating her these past weeks.

"Keep going" Alex encouraged her. "Insult me, you'll feel better".

Marissa was puzzled. What was that about? When did Alex become nice and caring? Was this another act? Another way of digging information so she could blackmail her later on?

They looked at each other for a moment. Alex was still stroking Marissa's back as they both stood silent. She could see how suspicious Marissa was at this moment, and she wished the brunette would just trust her this time. As the brunette kept it silent, Alex tried once more.

"Marissa…" She started. "If there's anything… please, you know you can trust me…" Did she? Marissa thought. What was she thinking? This was Alex they were talking about. The same Alex who has been driving her crazy for almost two months now, her stone hearted ex girlfriend… could she ever trust her?

She let out a laugh that hurt Alex even more than her silence. She simply stared at a version of Marissa she had never seen before.

"I almost fell for that one" The brunette said, still smiling. Alex didn't reply.

"Oh please" Marissa kept saying. "That's not convincing at all. You don't have feelings, remember?"

"I'm just trying to help" Alex replied.

"Oh, you want to help?" Marissa repeated. "That's what you want to do?" and collapsed their lips together. Alex quickly backed off.

"What's wrong with you?" Marissa asked angrily. "Isn't this what you** really** want?" Alex felt her eyes stain.

"Rissa this isn't you…" She tried to form the words.

"When did you get emotions?" Marissa told her angrily. Alex frowned. This was useless.

"Fine. You got me" She lied and without giving Marissa the time to react, she brought their lips back together in a long lasting kiss. Soon enough, Marissa had to pull back because of the lack of air. She had a grin on her face.

"I knew that it was all about that" The brunette said, hiding her disappointment for being proven right. Alex captured her lips again as she pined the girl against the bed.

"Whatever" She said between the kisses as she tore off Marissa's top before nipping her neck. There were no more sign of concern on her face. Why should she bother?

"Don't ever mention this night again" Marissa threatened her. Alex gave her a cold look that meant "Don't want anyone to know neither" and when back to kissing her neck. She felt the brunette pass her hands behind her back and unstrap her bra. She threw it on the floor and attacked Alex's lips.

"Ryan though you that?" Alex laughed in the kiss. Marissa pulled back. Alex smirked at the annoyed expression on the brunette's face.

"What?" She asked, still smiling.

"Way to screw the romance" Marissa replied, Ryan's image in her head now. Alex rolled her eyes and threw herself on her back, next to Marissa.

"What romance?" She asked in disbelief. "This is just meaningless sex". She said the last part with her hand on Marissa's tight. The brunette pushed it away, which caused Alex to look at her questioningly. She pushed a few stands of hair out of Marissa's face.

"Isn't it?" She asked carefully. There was a concealed hope in hear stare as she waited for an answer.

Marissa was hypnotized by Alex's penetrating eyes. What she and Volchok had was meaningless sex and it wasn't half as good as what she was currently having with Alex. Maybe she was delusional, but she though it was love. Dear Alex, always there to bring her back to earth. That girl was a hell of an actress; Marissa really had to get this straight once and for all.

"Of course it is" She replied, catching Alex's lips and swallowing her deception.

"Okay" Alex answered in the kiss as she climbed back on top of her.

"Then let's get the best out of it" She whispered, unstrapping her bra.

**XxxxXxxxX  
**

Yes, Alex is human ladies and gentlemen. I'm sorry for those who might be mad about it.

By the way, I'm not an expert in make-out scenes, so I apologise if it was painful to read. ****

Ethereal-123.


	12. “You never mention this night again”

It was a shiny day in Newport, probably the last one Marissa and Summer will see for a while, both girls thought sadly as they

**Reviews :**

MalexFan91 : Awnn. I love Marissa too! I just love Alex more and am tired of these fics in which she is the victim (because in the real show she was) and want to give another twist to this story… And yea, how can you trust some like Alex in this story? She's a good actress, remember that!

LaughingSmile : Then what do you suggest Alex should have done?

JG2007 : Someday? You keep hoping… Lool.

malex4ever : Oh so if you read that chapter again tomorrow you might hate it? I tried my best to write a concerned Alex but at the same time not to give up her bitchy attitude. Well anyways here's the chapter about the morning after.

Klowy : Never heard of that show.. Lol you read late! I didn't know Jacoby had a show. Lool call Josh Schwartz so he can film that scene, you're so cute. I'm glad you're liking my stories, I really am. Thanks.

SinsDarkAngel : Ah fiou! Thanks. Yea especially that scene about the mall. It broke my heart. Marissa should have said something! She didn't deserve Alex then and I'm making her pay now. Lol it WAS Ryan's fault but he didn't mean to. I think he was scared of Alex loool.

shassy25 : Oh, could be. No big deal. I wouldn't' say Marissa has a stone heart. More like she's scared of opening up because of Alex's unpredictable behaviour. Well that's the way I see it when I'm writing, but of course, you're all free to interpret it in your own way.

Dar19 : Good, good and good! I love her too.

bigblusky : Here you go! Glad we're speaking the same language. Lool not a big deal, I figured you have misunderstood.

broken87 : yey a new fan! Thanks I'm glad you're enjoying!

ILUVU4870 : Thank you! And I will.

**XxxxxXxxxxxX**  
**You again?  
Chapter 8 – "You never mention this night again"  
**

Marissa turned around in bed, trying to remember why she had Alex's smell all over her. That's when she noticed her clothes tossed randomly around the room and it all came back.

"You look tired" A mocking voice said. Marissa twisted her head toward the voice's direction. Alex stepped in the room, fresh from a shower. Her damp chocolate hairs were randomly combed backward and a few strands were lying on her face. She was only wearing a red tank top on top of her jogging pants, and Marissa was trying very hard to tame her desire of undressing her once more and pinning her against the bed so they could continue what they had started yesterday.

"I was thinking about ordering Chinese since it's quarter past two" Her roommate informed her. "Is that okay with you?" Before Marissa could reply, Alex cut her again.

"What am I doing?" She cut her, talking to herself. "I don't care. I'm ordering and you deal." She winked at Marissa and left the dormitory again. The brunette sighted and got out of bed, trying to find something to wear before heading for the showers as well. _ And the old Alex was back_, she though angrily.

XxX

The following week was one of the busiest ones Marissa has ever had. First of all, they were right in the mid term exams, then, she had this huge english project with very irresponsible teammates which was resulting in her doing all the work, and finally, Alex would never turn off her freaking television. Marissa was trying very hard to be the mature one and act politely toward Alex.

"Alex… please" She said after taking a deep breath, "Could you at least turn the volume down?" The concerned girl shrugged her shoulders.

"I could" She replied, her eyes on the show. Marissa fixed Alex. As the commercials started, Alex finally looked around and noticed how Marissa has been watching her since she had made her request.

"Oh fine" She rolled her eyes and muted the show. Satisfied, Marissa brought back her attention on her laptop.

"What are you working on?" Alex asked, making Marissa jolt. She hadn't seen her roommate come from behind.

"English literature" Marissa replied, trying very hard to remain focussed on her work in spite of Alex's warm breath in her neck.

"The origins of words" Alex read. She paused.

"Wow. That is very… interesting…" Marissa elbowed her in the stomach. Alex's sarcasm clearly showed how much she found the subject boring.

"You opinion is the last of my concerns" Marissa replied coldly and realised how much she actually did care.

"Damn you write like a first grader" Alex noticed, not even reacting to Marissa's "girly punch".

"Actually" Marissa replied, "that would be my retarded partner. We're supposed to have a hundred pages and look what he sent me! There's not even a hundred words in his text!"

"I bet there are a hundred mistakes" Alex smirked.

"Okay that is not helping" Marissa replied angrily as she was practically re-writing every single word.

"Well put the police at 54" Alex shrugged as she went back to lie on her bed. Marissa threw her pencil case at her. Her roommate dodged it with a laugh and took off the mute.

"Commercials are off!" She said. Marissa sighted loudly and put the laptop next to her. Alex lowered the volume without having Marissa ask her to do so.

"You shouldn't do his work" She commented.

"Right, I should leave it like that and get a big fat E!" Marissa replied, annoyed by Alex's useless comments.

"See, that is exactly why people exploit you" Alex said, finally looking at her.

"Oh and why is that?" Marissa asked. "I'm dying to find out!"

"They won't bother doing the work because they know you'll end up doing it."

"You would know about these abusing bitches, wouldn't you?" Marissa said. Alex chose to ignore the accusation.

"You should threaten him" She said. "Tell him you would remove his name from the project if he does not write fifty adequate pages. The though of a class failure should get him to properly do his job"

"Hey" Marissa said after having thought about it for a moment, "It could actually work."

"No shit!" Alex said with sarcasm. Marissa bit her lips.

"How come you know so much in human manipulation?" She asked. Alex's eyes were back on the show.

"Experience I guess" she said. "Do you mind keeping it shut while I watch_ Lost_?"

"It's a rerun!"

"Still is more interesting than whatever you might have to say" Alex replied coldly.

Marissa looked at her roommate. It wasn't Alex she was angry at, it was herself. She already knew who she was dealing with last week. She didn't need Alex to remind her how she was a master in manipulation, she knew all that, and yet, she let Alex fuck her, even after she had promised herself not to fall back in her old lifestyle. And the worse part was that she was ready to do it again. Not only ready but also willing.

"…I need some fresh air" Marissa said as she stood up. She was disgusted by her lack of respect of herself. Alex raised an eyebrow.

"It's past midnight" She informed her roommate.

"I don't need you to tell me what time it is, God invented watches for that" Alex smirked.

"Sarcasm doesn't suit you" She said. Marissa felt like throwing something across the room.

"Shut up" Marissa replied, grabbing her coat. Alex watched her for a few seconds before realising Marissa was serious. Why did she snap out like that?

"Aren't you scared of the bogeyman?" She joked, trying to talk Marissa out of her two am walk.

"I can manage myself" Marissa replied. As she was about to leave the room, Alex stood on her feet and grabbed her coat.

"Where do you think you're going?" Marissa asked her.

"I'm coming with you" Alex told her. "If you die I can't afford the rent alone" Marissa crossed her arms.

"Okay, I don't think I made myself clear" She said, "When I stare at you and say "I need some fresh air", it means that I wish to be somewhere where you're not" Alex smirked.

"You were staring at me?" She asked. She could almost see the smoke out of her roommate's ears.

"Alex I don't need you to protect me!" Marissa replied angrily.

"This isn't about you" Alex replied, which got Marissa's attention for a while, wondering what would come. Alex slid her fingers on Marissa's face and looked at her in the eyes.

"I'm scared of being alone" She confessed with so much honestly that Marissa could have believe her if she didn't knew better.

"I give up" The brunette screamed and left the room, pushing Alex on her way out. Grinning, Alex locked the door and followed her.

XxX

They were silently waking on campus, Alex a few steps behind. It actually felt good to take a walk at night, even though her walking partner was probably thinking about the best ways to kill her and make it look like an accident, Alex though with a grin. She took out her pack of Players and lighted a cigarette. Marissa looked at her.

"Since when do you smoke?" She asked. The concerned girl glared at her without bothering to answer. She took a puff and handed the cigarette to Marissa who just stared at it. Shrugging, Alex took it back and kept walking. Marissa shoved her hands in her pockets. She still wasn't used to Berkeley's cold temperature and was starting to shiver.

"Since when don't you smoke?" Alex asked as she threw the filter. Marissa looked at her.

"I'm trying to build a clean life" She said. "I screwed up so much in Newport…" She stopped herself. Alex did not insist, pretending she didn't care.

"You changed at lot" Marissa said again. Alex looked at her.

"Yea?" She said, waiting for Marissa to elaborate. But the brunette kept it silent. Alex smirked and light up another cigarette.

"You didn't answer my question" Marissa said again. Alex rolled her eyes.

"Because it's none of your business" She replied. Marissa was tired of this.

"Have I done something to you?" She asked with a broken voice. Alex turned around and faced the brunette. _Oh that is just great..._ she tough angrily.

"Will you cry now?" She mocked.

"Fuck you" Marissa replied and turned around to head back to the dormitory. Sighting, Alex threw her cigarette and caught up to Marissa.

"Sorry bad joke" She said, putting her hands on Marissa's shoulders to slow her down. "No you didn't" She answered Marissa's previous question. "Why are you asking?" Marissa countered her and kept walking without answering. Alex let her take a few steps ahead.

"You changed too" She screamed as Marissa was still walking in front of her. The brunette did not turn around or show any sign that she had heard, but Alex knew she was listening with both ears. She smirked.

"You're sexier" She added. It didn't matter if she only saw Marissa's back, she knew she had got to her.

When she walked back in the dormitory, a few minutes later, Alex found Marissa lying on the floor, trying to reach something that was under her bed. Finally getting it, she got up and Alex could see the sketchbook in her hands. She then turned around and stared at her roommate as if she was judging her.

"What?" Alex asked, quite lost. Marissa took a few steps forward and handed the book to her.

"Take it" She said. She had been thinking a lot about this, battling on whether or not it was the right way to handle it. Tonight, she had realised that she didn't have much more to loose.

"You don't have to…" Alex replied, wondering what was up with Marissa. She always knew where the sketchbook was, what kind of a hiding spot was that? However, Alex never really meant to read it.

"I want to" Marissa insisted, still fixing her. Slowly, Alex took it, her eyes still locked with Marissa's. Their fingers brushed as the sketchbook passed from Marissa's hands to Alex's. The chocolate-haired girl broke the eye contact and stared at the sketchbook she was now holding with both hands.

**XxxxXxxxX****  
**

…. I'm so mean!! Lool. What do you think is in there?? ****

Ethereal-123.


	13. Secrets you don't want to hear

It was a shiny day in Newport, probably the last one Marissa and Summer will see for a while, both girls thought sadly as they

**Hello guys! I would have posted earlier, but I had to re-write the whole chapter. Somehow, it has disappeared from my computer. (Got the most lame-ass compu ever)**

Well at least its there now.

**Reviews :**

FiresOfDeath : Oh you didn't? Well I'm glad you are liking this. This chapter is all about the content of the sketchbook, so you'll find out soon.

malex4ever : Maybe? P

Klowy : Yea not so bad! Lol I'm not mean! Here, the chapter has been erased from my computer God knows why, but I wrote it back tonight so you guys can have it faster! I'm very nice!

ILUVU4870 : Torture is good for a healthy relationship! Or maybe it's just me… lool.

LaughingSmile : It could. But it could also be a whole different thing. … You'll find out soon enough. I know what you mean about Alex not necessary having to sleep with Rissa, but that wouldn't be Alex. At least not my version. Cocky Alex wouldn't mind taking advantage of Rissa for a good fuck. It's about keeping her attitude the same. I didn't want to turn her into a softy. You know?

forgotten-serenity : Awn. I'm glad you do. You'll tell me if you guessed correctly about the book.

bigblusky : Hummm maybe. And… maybe NOT. You know me. What do you think?

Finalhybrid : Ohhh that's sad, because I'm a sucker for drama. Hope you'll stick up long enough… Hehe.

aranchy : Quick enough? Why do you all expect a nice Malex scene? … oh I'm not saying more.

bbvcool : Lol her thoughts about life. She's not a philosopher! But hey, on second thought, I would like to see Marissa reflect about life. Anyways you'll see what's in there.

JG2007 : Well it wouldn't be very interesting if there wasn't any cliffhanger… So I'm keeping you guys interested, it's different.

acupinhand : Thank you. I will. D

shassy25 : Oh, she'll change her attitude… not saying more.

broken87 : How torturous it is? Of course I know. Why do you think I'm doing this? Lool. I'm glad you are enjoying cocky Alex because I hated the way she switched from that to a very emotional slash jealous girlfriend.

SinsDarkAngel : Oh you won't wait long. At least there's that.

**XxxxxXxxxxX**  
**You again?  
Chapter 13 – Secrets you don't want to hear**

The chocolate-haired girl could feel Marissa's eyes on hers as she blankly stared at what she was holding in her hands. Slowly, she passed her finger on the edge of the sketchbook, pretending not to see Marissa. What was in there exactly? All of a sudden, she didn't care much.

"It's not going to eat you" Marissa said. Alex felt like insulting her but she kept her mouth shut. From the corner of her eyes, she saw Marissa head back to her bed and sit on it, arms crossed, watching her. Then, Alex turned the first page only because not doing so would mean admitting defeat.

She was wrong. The first time she had this book in her hands, she though she saw a poem on the first page, but that wasn't it. Now that Alex was free to read it carefully, she realised that it was a transcript of a letter, apparently addressed to a surfer named Johnny.

"He died the night I gave him this" Marissa said from the other side of the room, looking at what Alex was reading. "The letter burned." Alex looked at her for half a second before reading the lines again. She bit her lip, guessing what was on Marissa's mind at this moment. The hell, Alex thought, she wasn't going to free her guilt. According to this letter, Marissa was to blame. She had chosen Ryan. Freakin Ryan… So now he was the cause of someone's death? And to think that Alex couldn't hate him more…

On the next page, Marissa had drawn a couple taking cocaine. "Nothing left to fight for" Was written at the bottom of the page. The chocolate-haired girl smirked. She could relate to this one.

The next page was a drawing made out of dark charcoal and Alex noticed a couple of dry tears on the page. She could tell that this was a particularly emotional part of Marissa's life. It represented a sinking ship. "Father figure" was the name of it. Alex closed her eyes for a moment.

"He had promised a happy family" She heard Marissa say again. "But he ran away. Never came back."

The brunette had been staring at Alex for a while now. She wanted her to see how she was human too, how she had suffered too. She had a feeling that Alex was looking at her as a spoiled brat who had it all and Marissa couldn't take it anymore. She watched as Alex moved to the next page. Oh yea, **the** page…

It was a page ripped from a newspaper. Alex quickly read through the lines. Overall, it was about a girl being expulsed from Harbour for having shot someone. Obviously, the girl was Marissa, but it wasn't what shocked her. It was the name of the victim. Trey Atwood. _Ryan's brother._  
_  
"Marissa Cooper might have escaped jail time, but her future is forever compromised by her dirty record" Says the Dean. _

"He tried to rape me" Marissa said. For the first time, the words easily came out. She had never been able to talk about this night before and yet, here she was, saying it out loud as is she was giving Alex some cupcake recipe. Her roommate looked at her. Since Marissa had given her the sketchbook, Alex didn't say a word. Marissa was starting to worry about what was going on in her head. She opened her mouth to tell her about Ryan's fight with Trey when Alex hushed her with her hand.

"You don't have to explain." She said with a neutral voice. Marissa nodded, watching Alex close the sketchbook and put it aside.

"… don't you want to see the rest?" Marissa asked, unsure of which tone she should take. Alex shook her head and the brunette got up to pick up her belonging.

"What do you want from me?" Alex asked in a defensive way. Marissa stopped halfway, the sketchbook in hands.

"I… nothing." Marissa replied. They stared at each other, trying to figure out the true feelings of their roommate.

"Good." Alex replied. "Because I won't cry your past." Marissa closed her eyes, trying to keep herself calm. And Alex was attacking her again. What did it take to tame her?

"I just wanted you to understand…" She started.

"Understand what?" Alex cut her, still as harsh as before. "How you're some kind of psychopathic bitch who drove a guy to suicide and shot another one?"

As soon as the words quit her lips, Alex regretted them. Marissa stood still and watched Alex get up and try to get closer. For every step Alex took forward, Marissa took one backward. She couldn't believe Alex had actually said these words.

"…I didn't.." She heard her say quietly.

"Of course you did" Marissa replied. Alex stopped, still looking at her.

"That was nice." Marissa managed to get out of her throat as she turned around. Alex noticed a few tears and hated herself for being so cocky. Everytime Marissa was opening up, she had to get defensive.

"No" She insisted, quickly reaching out for Marissa's hand.

"DON'T touch me" The brunette screamed as she pushed her away, dropping the sketchbook at the same time. Both girls stared at each other. The book landed on a page Alex hadn't seen yet. As she laid her eyes on it, she noticed the drawing of two heart shaped necklaces. Alex felt her heart sore as she remembered the day she had given the necklace to Marissa. She quickly closed the book with her foot, unable to stare at it much longer. Besides, she didn't want Marissa to notice on which page it had landed.

"You should burn this" She heard herself say. "Bad memories" And, before Marissa had the time to add up anything, Alex had emptied the room.

**XxxxXxxxX****  
**

Hope you enjoyed. How many had actually guessed correctly?

**GO HABS GO!! (Watching the game)**  
**  
**Ethereal-123.


	14. Christmas Break

Christmas break was finally there

**OMFG Quick update. I know. I wrote the whole chapter in two days. Can't believe it myself… ( No homeworks these days, I think that's the reason) So anyways, it explains a lot about Alex's behaviour. Hope it will get some people to stop wishing her dea****th. **

**Reviews :**

Padmesky : Awn I'm sorry… You have to understand Alex. She's lost, she didn't get why Marissa was showing her all this. I hate to read reviewers who bash Alex because that's not the point in this… Anyways this chapter explains a bit more Alex's behaviour. I just hope it will get you to re-think your judgement on her. And if not… well at least keep reading.

The Angel's Devil : Nobody expected that! Muhaha. No seriously Alex is just struggling. Give her some time.

forgotten-serenity : I started to write the chapter and the ideas just popped in. I didn't plan the newspaper clip either. Well last time Alex tried to be nice, it backfired at her. Why should she try again? See her psychology there? Not so easy to be Alex…

ILUVU4870 : Awn thank you. Quick update uh?

SinsDarkAngel : You liked it? Yeees someone who doesn't hate Alex. I'm relieved. I was starting to worry that all my readers would hate me after this. I updated soon! Lol.

malex4ever : Yes, indeed. About the other fic, I wrote the next chapter but I'm not satisfied with it. I'll have to re-arrange it first before posting it and currently I'm way too inspired in this one to do that. But I will eventually. Didn't forget the other story.

bigblusky : Really? How naive of you, considering I am the writer… Lool. That's a very long chapter, but it explains a lot.

shassy25 : Yeppp. Lots and lots. Enjoy!

Finalhybrid : Awn. I'm glad to hear it. I won't criticize your grammar, really is the last of my concerns. But anyways don't worry, I do write happy chapters once in a while.

kills70 : Oh no another angry anti-Alex reviewer. I think we didn't watch the OC the same way, because the way I saw it, Alex was the "I don't do relationships" kind of girl who wasn't scared of beating the crap out of a "friend" of her girlfriend. But I get what you mean. She really was both… depends on the way you want to see it. The next chapter should clear up a lot of things.

Fikus : I can? Yeeees! I know you love her this way! LOl Make up sex, Make up sex. Maybe if you shout it loud enough it will happen.

JG2007 : You expected Alex's reaction? HIGH-FIVE! Damnnn thank you. So anyways… here's chapter 14. Enjoy.

Aranchy : Awn… Well sorry? ( No I'm not) I didn't know you were in a band! What kind of band? ( Rock, pop… indie?) And what are you doing in it? That is so cool! So anyways I hope they didn't kill you because I want to know your opinion about this chapter. Took me long enough to write it…

FiresOfDeath : Hahha civil conversation with tea on the side. That made me laugh. I can see your English side right there. Currently picturing them with the tea. Damnnn I should write that. People will be like " wtf?".

Klowy : Wow you wake up late. What time did you sleep? Habs Canadian Habs Montreal's hockey team NHL STANLEY CUP. One thing about Canada : Obsessed over hockey. If they ever win the cup, there will be a riot. Anyways, thanks and enjoy the rest.

broken87 : Ha I knew you would! Lool. Thank you very much and don't worry I love Alex just as much as you do, if not more, so if I made her say that, it's because I got a good reason. This chapter explains it all. Enjoy!

**XxxxxXxxxxX  
You Again?**  
**Chapter 14 – Christmas Break  
**

They haven't spoken much since then. Most of the time, Alex would avoid Marissa and on the rare occasions that they actually **had** to speak, she would use a neutral voice that perfectly hid her feelings. The brunette didn't have much of a choice, so she did the same, sadly realising that her last attempt to reach Alex had also failed.

The atmosphere in the dormitory had become suffocating. Neither one of them was at ease when the other one was around. Marissa even missed Alex's insults and bragging. All of a sudden, it looked like they were both dead. Just going through the motions, eat work sleep…

Christmas break was finally there. Marissa was more than relieved to leave Berkeley. She had never done her suitcase as quickly. As she reached her sketchbook, she stared at it for a moment, unsure if she wanted it with her…

XxX

Alex walked in the dormitory only to find it free of almost all of Marissa's belongings. Her bed sheets were still on, as well as a couple of stuffed animals. It wasn't much, but at least Alex knew that her roommate was planning on coming back. Sighting, she threw herself on her bed.

Every single day, she would replay that night in her head and try to imagine Marissa's reaction if she had chosen better words. What on earth hit her that night? How could she have possibly accused Marissa of being responsible of that kid's death? _ Because you knew it would hurt her... _

Alex angrily stood up and started to pack her own stuffs in her bag. Maybe a month of break from this place will help her sort things out. She had to apologise to Marissa. She had to swallow that idiotic thing in her that was called pride. As she reached the drawer to pick up some clothes, Alex noticed the sketchbook again. There was a paper on it. Intrigued, Alex walked closer and unfolded it. She immediately recognised Marissa's impeccable handwriting.

"Burn it yourself"

XxX

Willing to leave Ryan and Sadie some privacy, Marissa walked all the way to the back of the plane and sat next to the window, her earphones on. It was ironic how she was thrilled to go back to the very same place she was glad to leave a few months ago.

"All Good things" From Nelly Furtado played on her ipod. Marissa closed her eyes and left the melodies transport her. Like everytime she would stop thinking, her thoughts drifted on Alex. What was up with her? Marissa hated the way they had left things. At least before there was a little flirting. The last two weeks, Alex was completely gone. Marissa didn't know what to think anymore. Isn't she the one who should be upset?

That was another thing that worried Marissa. Did Alex mean what she said about Johnny and Trey? At first, the brunette had come to the conclusion that Alex wasn't thinking, and only said these words to get to her. It still hurt, of course, but the more Marissa was thinking about it, the more she was starting to doubt to the whole point of it. What if it was really how Alex felt about this? What if she wasn't talking to her anymore because she disapproved the way Marissa has dealt with Johnny?

"Marissa?" The brunette took off her earphones and turned around as someone was poking her shoulder.

"Oh hey Ryan" Marissa greeted, putting her ipod on pause.

"We're here" He informed her, offering his hand to pull her up.

XxX

Both the Cohens and the Coopers were waiting for them. Actually, the Cohens and Marissa's mother. As Ryan was pulled in Kristen's embrace, Marissa walked over to her mother who immediately pulled her in the warmest hug Marissa had ever received. The brunette surprised herself as she returned the hug, noticing how she had truly missed her mother.

"How's college?" Julie asked as they parted. Marissa smiled.

"I'm doing great" She told her. Julie pulled her back in her arms.

"I'm so proud of you" She whispered. The honesty was striking.

"Me too" Marissa replied. She then learned that Neil was around, waiting for Summer at another exit, and that they will all meet at the Robert's residence for diner.

XxX

"So how's college man?" Seth asked his brother as they did their manly hug.

"Exhausting" Ryan replied with honesty. "But it's also very interesting." Seth nodded.

"Can't wait to experience that" He said. Unlike the rest of them, Seth was only starting college after Christmas and was getting more and more exited about it.

"Hey guess who's Marissa's roommate" Ryan said. He couldn't talk about it with Marissa because she would get insane, but he had to tell someone.

"Oh please tell me a hot lesbian" Seth replied with a grin. Ryan smiled.

"… NO WAY!" Seth screamed, enthusiastic.

"Well you're close." Ryan replied. "It's Alex." Seth's jaw was hanging.

"…careful you're dribbling…"

"So what are you guys talking about?" Marissa interrupted them.

"Nothing" Seth replied way too quickly. Marissa raised an eyebrow and looked at Ryan who simply smiled.

"COOP!" Someone screamed. They all turned around, both boys relieved, and saw Summer running toward them, Neil walking behind her with her bags.

"You don't call your bestfriend anymore?" Summer lectured her from the other side of the airport. Rolling her eyes, Marissa went to meet her.

XxX

The kids took the Cohen's range rover while the parents took the Cooper's car since they were all heading to the same place. Ryan was driving with Seth sitting next to him. All tree girls were sitting on the backseat.

"Taylor is married?" Seth repeated, not believing it.

"Not only married" Summer told him, still in shock of her friend's visit in her dormitory a few weeks ago, "But also running away from her husband. In another country!"

"Taylor Taylor Taylor…" Seth sighted, shaking his head in exasperation.

"How about you Riss?" Summer asked.

"What about me?" Marissa replied.

"How are you dealing with college? Any interesting news to tell us? Boyfriends… punk-ass fuck-friends named Volckok?" Marissa rolled her eyes and looked out of the window.

"Nothing much" She lied. Summer looked unconvinced.

"…okay" She shrugged. Insisting was never good with Marissa. At the same time, Ryan and Seth exchanged a glare.

"So anyways", Summer said again, "My roommate is like a complete whore. She's got like pictures of thousand of her ex-boyfriends and sometimes they're more than two on the picture…"

"Damn that's hot" Seth smiled. Sadie smirked.

"How about you Ryan? How's your roommate?" She asked him. Ryan smiled.

"Hum she's fine…" He said. She raised an eyebrow.

"Just fine?" She asked him. "**Maybe you should get another roommate**". Marissa's eyes light up. That was it.

"No way" She heard Ryan reply. "I love my current one way too much for that."

Ryan parked the car in the driveway and they all got out. Summer pulled Seth behind with her.

"Aie" He whined. "What's going on?" She crossed her arms.

"You know something I don't" She accused him. Seth rose up his hands.

"Don't know what you're talking about" He lied. Summer pulled him by the shirt as he tried to get away.

"Cohen!" She screamed. At the same time, the sound of a car caught their attention as Sandy Cohen was parking the second car right behind Ryan's.

"Saved by the parents" Seth smiled.

"You do realise you just admitted knowing something" Summer replied, letting go of his shirt. He bit his lip. _Fuck._

XxX

Alex threw her belongings in the backseat of her jeep and hopped in. What better way to forget about it all than a nice drive from Berkeley to L.A? With the volume on maximum, Alex started the car and headed for the highway.

Was it too late? Could she still do something to save this? Alex couldn't understand why she had been acting this way with Marissa. She remembered the night when that jerk had tried a move on her. She remembered how she had instantly snapped out. How she couldn't afford seeing anyone causing her pain. Then how could she hurt Marissa that much?

The day had almost reached its end when Alex parked the car in front of an old house. Swinging her bag on her shoulder, she headed to the front door. It opened before she had reached it.

"Alexandra!" Her mother called, arms open. Smiling, the concerned girl hurried her steps and, putting her bag on the ground, hugged her mother.

"Come on" She smiled, holding the door open for Alex to get in as she took the bag from her daughter, "I made pizza." Alex rolled her eyes.

"We're fancy today" She joked, earning a playful hit on the arm.

The day Alex had come back after her break-up, her father had refused her in. Her mother, Casey, relieved to finally see Alex again, couldn't afford watching her leave once more and took her defence. What followed was ugly and resulted in a divorce. Shortly after, Alex and Casey moved in this house. It wasn't the wealthiest house in L.A, but it was all they could afford with both of their jobs and Mr. Kelly's monthly payments.

"So how's college?" Casey asked as she took out the pizza and placed it on the table as she sat in front of Alex.

"As expected" Alex shrugged her shoulders as she took a piece. "You remember that girl from Newport I told you about?"

"Marissa?" Casey asked, taking a piece as well. Alex nodded.

"She's my roommate" She said. Her mother chocked on her piece.

"Coincidence is a bitch" She laughed. Alex rolled her eyes. She couldn't agree more.

XxX

Marissa threw herself on her bed and sighted with relieve.

"Can't wait for tomorrow's sales!" Summer told her, sitting on Marissa's bed. The brunette let go of all the bags she was still holding and turned to look at her bestfriend.

"Seriously Sum we've been shopping for over a week. When will you have enough clothes?" She asked her. The shorter brunette let go of her bags as well.

"When you'll decide you want to tell me what's going on in Berkeley" She replied. Marissa looked confused.

"I don't understand…"

"I know who's your roommate Coop" She said. "Ryan told Seth who told me" She explained quickly.

"Oh" Marissa whispered, looking away. She didn't expect that. She felt Summer get closer.

"I don't want to do this again Marissa" She whispered. "We've worked too hard to watch this friendship die." Marissa looked at her.

"Our friendship isn't dying" She told her.

"It will if you refuse to tell me what's going on." Summer replied. "Sooner or later, you'll disappear out of my reach again like it happened before and I don't want that." Marissa knew it was true. They remained silent for a while.

"There's not much to say" She heard herself say. "It's not the Alex we used to know."

"Unfortunately I know that too" Summer told her with a sorry face.

"… you still love her?" She asked.

XxX

She was sitting on the edge of the bridge, watching the ocean, as she had Marissa's sketchbook in hands.

"Casey told me you were here" A voice said. Alex turned around.

"Hey Jodie" She greeted. Her friend got closer and sat next to her.

"What is it?" She asked, looking at what Alex had in her hands.

"It's Marissa's" She explained. She had already filled Jodie in with almost everything. The Latina took the book from her hands and looked at the lyrics Alex was reading.

_I don't know where I go - but I know I drive alone.  
I terribly miss you...  
more than you'll ever know.  
You've got to come back somehow._

"When did she write that?" She asked. Alex shrugged her shoulders.

"She wrote A.K at the end" She told her friend.

"I know" Jodie said, "That's why I was asking." Alex passed her hands around her legs.

"You think I made a mistake?" She asked Jodie. "What if she was trying to make me understand something?" The Latina looked at her, unsure of what to answer.

"Have you tried talking to her since?" She asked. Alex shook her head.

"Couldn't find the courage" She said. "Not after what I told her." Jodie gave her back the sketchbook.

"Don't eat yourself up" She told her. "What's done is done."

XxX

Marissa was sitting on the couch, watching as Seth was teaching Summer to play Mortal Combat and Ryan was reviewing Taylor's wedding papers, trying to get her out of it.

"Out of everybody, she chose to ask Ryan for help" Sadie said, sitting next to Marissa. The brunette looked at her.

"I would have come to him too" She told her with honesty. It didn't seem to cheer up Sadie.

"See that's the problem with Ryan! He's always ready to help every girl in distress and he seems to forget about his girlfriend." Marissa furrowed her eyebrows.

"That is not exactly fair to him" She replied. "Isn't he the guy who helped you out when you had to drive back to find Johnny's father? I didn't hear you complain then when he left me all alone."

"You two were having problems" Sadie replied. Marissa was about to reply when Taylor came sitting on her other side.

"Damn it this is so complicate!" She complained.

"Yea maybe you should think twice next time before marrying the first guy who made you a love declaration" Seth shouted from across the room.

"Shut up Seth" Ryan replied. Marissa gave Taylor an encouraging smile.

"He'll get you out of this" She told her. "It's Ryan's speciality."

XxX

It was Christmas night. Alex walked her way to the living room and found her mother sitting on the couch, a coffee in hands.

"Merry Christmas" Alex smiled, pouring herself a cup of coffee and sitting next to her. Casey smiled weakly as she was staring at the Christmas tree.

"What's wrong?" Her daughter worried, following her glare.

"Nothing" She replied. "It's just… first Christmas without your father." She whispered. Alex looked away. She was thinking the same thing.

"Did he call or something?" She asked after a while. Casey shook her head.

"Well he sent a greeting card" She told her. "Typically him." She had hesitated a while to show the letter to Alex, but decided that hiding it from her daughter would be giving importance to what her ex-husband thought.

"Greeting card?" Alex repeated, surprised, as she took it from her mother's hands and read it out loud.

"Merry Christmas to my unworthy ex-wife. God spare her for letting a dyke living under her roof." She smirked.

"Where's the chopper?" She said, getting up.

"Over here" Casey showed her the way and watched Alex put the card in the electric shopped, ripping it in hundred pieces. The younger Kelly rested her back on the wall, arms crossed, and watched her mother.

"I'm sorry for putting you through this" She whispered.

"Don't be stupid" Casey replied as she stood up. "Alex, your father and I weren't getting along since a long time." Alex looked away as her mother walked closer and took her face in her hands, forcing her to look in her eyes.

"The only thing you did was give me the strength to do what I wanted to long ago" She told Alex. "Don't ever feel guilty for this." Alex smiled.

"Okay" She whispered back as Casey dried her tears.

"I love you" Her mother said, pulling her in her arms. Alex rested her head on her shoulder.

"I love you too" She answered. They parted.

"You should invite Jodie over tonight" Casey said as she walked to the kitchen.

"I already did" Alex told her. Casey stuck up her tongue.

"I know" She laughed.

XxX

Marissa turned around in bed, hearing loud knockings on the door. Groaning, she pulled the sheets up as someone opened the door and jumped on her bed.

"It's Christmas!" An enthusiastic Julie said. Marissa looked at her with confusion.

"Since when are you so thrilled about this?" She asked her.

"We haven't celebrated Christmas as a family since like… forever." Julie explained as she put a Santa-Claus hat on Marissa's head. She was wearing one herself.

"I think Santa felt generous this year" She winked, getting out a candy-can as well.

"Okay mom I'm not ten!" Marissa replied.

"Oh she did it to you too?" A tired voice said. The brunette sat up in bed and saw her sister standing in the doorway, wearing the same hat. Both sisters smiled at each other. Although it was different, they were enjoying this version of their mother.

"Candy?" Marissa threw at Kathleen.

XxX

Alex jumped the last stairs and ran to the door.

"Hello" She smiled, taking the gifts from Jodie's hands and hugging her friend. "Come in, I'll just put these under the three" She said. Jodie nodded and walked to the kitchen.

"Hey Mrs.Kelly" She smiled. Casey rolled her eyes.

"For the love of God, Jodie, call me Casey or Mrs.Wilde. The hell, call me "man" but don't ever call me…"

"Okay Mrs.Kelly" Jodie winked, taking a bottle of water from the fridge. Casey hit her with the closest towel.

"Alex tell Jodie to stop calling me Mrs.Kelly" She whined as her daughter showed up. The concerned girl raised an eyebrow, looking at Jodie.

"Apologise" She ordered, crossing her arms and trying to keep a straight face.

"Or?" Jodie asked, putting the bottle on the counter and crossing her arms as well. Alex smirked.

"I will have to kill you" She replied. Jodie rolled her eyes.

"Oh please" She said. "I'm the only friend you got there…"

"Okay that's enough" Alex laughed as she pulled Jodie by the shoulders and threw her on the closest couch.

"Get her Al!" Casey cheered. Alex turned around.

"You watch the Turkey!" She told her. Jodie hit her in the ribs and pinned her against the couch.

"Looser" She winked. Alex lifted her arm as her mother threw her a bottle of water. She then emptied the content on her friend. Jodie got up from Alex, screaming.

"Okay game on bitch!" She said, getting herself another bottle.

XxX

"I thought you would be here" Summer said. Marissa turned around, her arms shoved in her hoodie's pocket.

"So much happened here" She whispered, looking at the ocean's waves. Summer caught up to her and they walked on the beach.

"I love this weather" She said.

"Yea, Berkeley is colder" Marissa nodded. Her friend rolled her eyes.

"Oh please, you haven't seen Brown's coldness" She said.

"Not planning to neither" Marissa stuck up her tongue. She then noticed where they were. It was their first kiss. _Right there._ Almost two years from now in a few weeks.

"You should talk to her" She heard Summer say.

"She doesn't want to talk to me Sum" Marissa replied. "I…" She stopped herself. Summer didn't know about the sketchbook. Nobody knew.

"Baby we're leaving tomorrow morning" Summer told her. "And as your bestfriend, it is my duty to make sure you're happy."

"It is?" Marissa smiled.

"Which you're not" Summer finished. The lanky brunette looked away. Summer sighted.

"At least try" She said. Marissa nodded. What Summer didn't know was that Marissa had done more than try talking to her. She had shared her deepest secrets and it still wasn't enough. There was nothing more to do. Sadie had the solution to her problem. Such a simple thing Marissa was surprised she hadn't though of earlier.

**XxxxxXxxxxX**

Yes, it was a very long chapter. I wanted to write the whole X-Mas break in a single chapter, which is the reason for the length. The whole point was to put in parallel Marissa's aristocratic life and Alex's bad-lucked one, and how they could both equally experience happiness.

**p.s. **I'm a Ryan-Taylor shipper so Sadie might just die eaten by a Crow… just so you know. Lol.

**2****nd**** p.s.** : The lyrics in Marissa's sketchbook are from the song " I drive Alone" from Esthero. It suits Malex a lot.

Ethereal-123.


	15. Back to school

Christmas break was finally there

**Thank you all for reading and/or reviewing!**

broken87 : Rainbows and butterflies? Since when has college been rainbows and butterflies! Lool. Anywayz thank you.

Klowy : Stop calling me dude! I'm a girl! (Breaking news!... actually I don't know if I ever mentioned it) Yea they did. But Ottawa is out now. (2nd favourite team) So now I only got Habs left. So yea… I'm sure you care. Lool. Anyways I'm glad you liked the chapter. What sport do you watch? Do you watch any?

Bound Dragon : Lol Alex's mother's last name… I felt really creative! (Kidding) They'll talk. They will.

ILUVU4870 : Yes I did! Lol. People are getting mad because I'm not updating any other story… well I'm inspired for that one!

Finalhybrid : Awn thank you you're sweet. LOl about the crow. So how about Ryan-Alex then? ( OMfg I almost puked in my own mouth) Worst couple ever.. Taylor is the only person I like with Ryan, dunno why. So yea… wait for the crow!

bigblusky : Switching roommate? Where did that idea come from? (Whistles…) Hehe you'll see.

cass : Thank you for both enjoying this and supporting Alex's behaviour! I'm glad you are enjoying.

CustomHeroine : Yay thank you. Another Alex supporter! Last week I felt like they all wanted her dead. So anyways… I don't watch House, but I heard she's bi there. Personally, I described her the way she looked at the ending of "Alpha-Dog". She had straight black hair down to the shoulder and a bad-ass/whore attitude. But yea, pretty much like the way she currently looks.

JG2007 : Alex rocks! Lol. Yea they'll talk in this chapter. Enjoy!

forgotten-serenity : Well thank you. You'll find out soon about Marissa's plans.

shassy25 : Yess thank you. I was hoping you would. Humm will Marissa really change her roommate? Will Ryan and Taylor end up together? When will Taylor get eaten by the crow? All this in the next episode of… lool ok I shut up now. Enjoy.

Aranchy : Yey, great. And glad to see you're alive. I would have missed your reviews ( lol) So you play the guitar! That's cool. I used to play it too ( I could play Angels Fall First from Nightwish… you should hear it out if you haven't already) but I stopped practicing and forgot it all. Now I only play violin. Anyways I think it's so cool that you got your own band.

drumstiix : Yea thanks! So you like Ryan-Taylor, or just hate Sadie?

**XxxxxXxxxxX  
You Again?**  
**Chapter 15 – Back to school  
**

Marissa, Summer, Seth, Ryan and Sadie were all standing in the airport. Most of them were silent, listening to Summer's excitement about having her boyfriend only half an hour away from Brown, considering how she had spend her whole first semester alone. Ryan and Sadie, on the other side, weren't communicating much. Marissa had noticed how angrier Sadie would get everytime someone would mention Taylor's name, which was ridiculous, because Ryan might have some flaws, but he's wasn't a cheater and she hated the fact that Sadie could suggest such a thing. She also hated the fact that, since she was mad at Ryan, Marissa had suddenly become a close friend of hers.

"You know what I think?" Sadie asked Marissa. The brunette rolled her eyes. She didn't care…

"What?" She asked, not really hiding her lack of interest.

"I think Ryan is tired of me because we live together" Sadie told her. "See, Seth and Summer are happy now because they were far away, but give them a couple of weeks…"

"Seth and Summer have been dating on and off for over tree years" Marissa cut her, feeling the need to defend her bestfriend.

"But they weren't living together" Sadie objected. Marissa mentally told herself to beg Ryan to apologise although he did nothing wrong, because there was no way she would become Sadie's new buddy.

"I mean, look at you and Alex…" Sadie started. She swallowed the rest of her sentence as she noticed how Marissa was looking at her.

XxX

Alex parked her jeep and sighted. Did she really want to get out there and face Marissa? The answer was obvious, but she didn't have much of a choice. She needed to go to college, to graduate so she and her mother could get back the life they used to have. Casey had already sacrificed way too much for them, Alex owed her at least a great diploma. It was all she had ever asked from her.

Alex got up from her car and, holding her bag, walked to the main entrance. Maybe Marissa wasn't there yet. Maybe she'll have another day to prepare her apologies. She stopped at the door. No such luck.

Avoiding eye contact, Alex made her way to her bed and threw her bag on it, taking out her clothes. She could feel Marissa move behind her and get closer. Maybe she'll just leave, Alex thought. _Not now, please, just give me some time…_

"I'm tired of this Alex" Marissa said. The chocolate-haired girl bit her lower lip. She couldn't ignore her much longer without looking like a coward. Therefore, she turned around.

"Merry Christmas to you too" She replied with a sly smile. It wasn't meant to be provocative, but it didn't sound genuine. It was hanging in the middle. Marissa, however, didn't respond to her lame attempt to cheer things up.

"I can't live with someone who thinks I'm a murderer" She whispered. Alex sat on her bed, her eyes still not leaving Marissa's.

"I don't think that" She said. Marissa's eyes were hoping for more, but Alex didn't add anything. She was scared of what she could say. She watched as the brunette turned around and walked to her bed.

"This is for both of us…" She said and Alex couldn't figure out who she was trying to convince. Intrigued, she watched her roommate search in a pile of papers and pull out some forms.

"Marissa, what…?" She stopped and watched as Marissa came back in front of her, and took the papers she was being given to. Alex furrowed her eyebrows as she read what they were about.

"You want to switch roommates?" She finally summarized, confusedly looking at Marissa. She didn't expect that one, she thought she had a little more time…

"I have to graduate Alex" She heard Marissa whisper. "I need to graduate. I need to show everybody that I can do it, it's very important for me…"

"It is for me too" Alex replied defensively, putting the forms next to her, on her bed.

"Marissa" She said, getting up. "I'm serious about my studies too. I need my diploma just as bad, if not more, as you do."

"Good" Marissa said and it was difficult to tell whether or not she meant it. "So you agree."

"What? No." Alex replied, trying to get closer but, each time, Marissa would take a step backward.

"I didn't say that… Marissa we both successfully passed our first semester, this has nothing to do with…"

"I CAN'T stay with you anymore Alex" She screamed. A silence followed. Unable to support Alex's stare anymore, Marissa looked at her feet. She heard Alex turn around and walk to dormitory's window.

"Why?" She heard her ask with the most neutral voice ever. Marissa bit her lower lip. Why did Alex always have to make everything harder? Why couldn't she just sign the God damned forms? Seeing as she didn't reply, Alex turned around and got closer to her.

"Okay then" She said. Marissa jolted. She didn't expect her voice to come from that close. As she looked up, Alex had taken the forms back and signed her name on the last page. She then put the pen down and looked at Marissa… and smiled.

"You seem surprised." She noticed.

"I…" Marissa said. "I didn't expect you to sign them that easily." She admitted. Alex pushed the forms on Marissa's stomach and approached her lips to her ear. The brunette held her breath as Alex's smell was hypnotizing her.

"We both know that it's the last thing you wanted me to do" Alex whispered. She then turned around and grabbed her bags with an apparent smirk on her face.

"I hate you" She heard Marissa say. Her smile grew bigger.

"Oh no, you don't." And Marissa watched her leave for the third time when, once again, she could have made her stay with a few simple words.

**XxxxxXxxxxX**

I am sad. I really am. Didn't want this to happen, my fingers wrote it by themselves. They really did I swear!

Ethereal-123.


	16. New Roommates

**Yess I'm quick today! To tell the truth, both chapters 15 and 16 have been written at the same time, but I wanted your opinion before posting the rest. So yea… here ya go. **

**Thanks for the reviews! : **

ILUVU4870 : I had to! I just… do. Lol. Thanks.

SinsDarkAngel : I always though that Faith had a bigger heart than Buffy… maybe it's just me. I'm such a Buffy-hater. ( But I bow down to Faith). Here's your super-extra-fast update !

Klowy : Lol you didn't know I was a girl or you're joking? Well I was sure your name was Klowy. Thanks to clear this up! Ok so since you told me your age, country and name, I'll do the same. I'm 18, Canadian, and my name is Jolene ( inspired of Dolly Parton's song) I kind of guessed you would love soccer. A brazilian who hates soccer is like a Canadian who hates hockey! I'm also fan of Tennis and figure skating. So yea, I'm glad you liked the update.

momentary-ecstasy : Marissa should shred the forms? But then it would be too easy… Well I can understand how you like Lindsay with Ryan, they were kind of from the same area. But I hated Lindsay's character overall so it didn't click for me. I can only stand him with Taylor.

silverscreen crush : I'm sorry you feel that way. Personally, I think Marissa was more to blame in this chapter. Besides, I can't write a sensible Alex, it sounds wrong… Not sure if I'm expression myself clearly. Here, read this chapter and tell me what you think, ok? (And don't worry, your harsh words do not upset me – that's the whole point of reviews)

Bound Dragon : Two words : TOO EASY.

bigblusky : Lmao noo I'm a victim! I like your solution. It sounds so simple the way you're putting it…

Finalhybrid : Haha I had a feeling you would say that. Alex-Ryan… yuuuk one of the reasons why I love Alex is here famous beer throwing at Ryan. Lol. And I'm glad you are enjoying the chapters.

broken87 : Lool yea. It's all the fingers. Yey thank you for your understanding. And yes, I am a big Malex fan so, eventually…

cass : Key word : BOTH. Thanks for blaming Marissa too. Haha when it comes to school paper the fingers slow down a bit. Lack of interest I guess.

Padmesky : Humm how about that? … I think the answer is obvious. Lol.

FiresOfDeath : I DID NOT! … Heh ok maybe. Tea flirting? Hummm never. Coffee flirting? Maybe… We don't drink tea in North America. But coffee is God.

malex4ever : Awn… I used to hate Ryan too but in the 4th season he got less annoying. He grew up I guess. But I'm not much of a Ben Mackenzie fan. You're right… his carer stopped with The OC. I think the real discovery of this show was Mischa Barton ( although some people say she can't act… don't get them). Adam Brody is quite an actor as well.

Aranchy : Yay I made you hate her! I want the whole universe to hate Sadie. GOD she was so annoying. And yes violin gives a special sound to bands, such as Nightwish, Emilie Autumn, Dixie chicks... Lol "what is love" is currenly playing on the radio (random) but we're discussing music so yea. Anyways enjoy this chapter!

shassy25 : Awn I'm sorry I made you sad. Actually Malex's denial did, not me! LOl it's funny how everybody is now blaming my fingers. It's starting to sound weird… eheum yea so enjoy this.

**XxxxxXxxxxX  
You Again?**  
**Chapter 16 – New Roommates  
**

When she made sure she was far enough, Alex but down her bag and rested her back against the wall. _Good job_, she told herself. Now where was she going to sleep tonight? With the slight satisfaction to at least have angered Marissa, Alex let out a long sight and picked up her bags, letting her legs lead the way.

XxX

Marissa had her stereo turned on at the loudest option, trying to clear her head. Alex was gone. She had done it. Sadly, she walked to the window and looked outside. Marissa didn't think it would be that easy. She was expecting some kind of challenge, heated up argument, _something_. Bitting her lip, she tried to push away the question that kept coming back to her: _Did I make a mistake?_

Alex was gone for now a couple of hours and she still couldn't think of anything else. Where did she go? Switching roommates is suppose to be a long task. Alex couldn't just knock on someone's door and say "Hey there, can I live with you?" As her hopes of Alex not finding anywhere to go were increasing, she heard the twist of a doorknob and turned around faster that she intended to.

"Nobody wants you?" She asked with a smile.

"Can't stand Ryan" A different voice replied. The brunette bit her lip.

"Oh" She said. "Hi Sadie".

XxX

"You're back bitch!" Alex stopped as she recognized the voice and turned around.

"Hey Ellie" She smiled.

"So what's up?" The chocolate-haired grinned and told her everything that just happened.

"Well" The blonde replied, "Lucky you, my roomy dropped out… why are you looking at me this way?"

"Oh, nothing" Alex replied quickly. "I just… am impressed you didn't" She laughed as Ellie hit her stomach and lead the way to her knew dormitory.

XxX

Marissa was going crazy. She couldn't believe she had taken Sadie's advice and let Alex go. Apparently, Sadie didn't know shit on how to keep a relationship. And now…

"So then" Sadie said, laying on Alex's bed, "He hung up with Taylor's lawyer and guess what?"

"What" Marissa replied in the most ironic way possible. How could she lay down on Alex's bed? That was a sacred bed… _No_, she told herself, _it's __**not**__ Alex's bed_. _Not anymore. You made her leave…_

"… and like I don't understand why he's got to read all this crap, isn't it like Taylor's boyfriend's job?"

"Sadie" Marissa replied, "She is trying to get away from boyfriend, which is the whole point of a divorce"

"Well first off who gets married at 19?" Sadie replied. Marissa couldn't take it anymore. If she stayed in this room one more minute, there would be a murder.

"I'm off for a walk" She said and quickly left before Sadie followed her.

XxX

Alex and Ellie were walking around the campus after she had put her bags in the blonde's dormitory.

"So what's your plan?" The blonde asked as they were eating ice cream.

"Nothing really" Alex replied. "She'll come around". Ellie rolled her eyes.

"Looks like you'll be staying at my place for a while then" She said. Alex elbowed her.

"Shut up" She laughed. Alex had never really admitted anything about Marissa to Ellie, but her friend had figured it out herself and she didn't try to deny.

Marissa put on her sunglasses and shoved her bands in her pockets as she walked around the campus. All of a sudden, Alex's company felt very good. Between a fury annoying bitch and a sexy one, she would definitely pick the sexy one. Alex's laughter was playing in her head. The brunette hated herself for being so obsessive… then stopped walking. She wasn't going crazy. Alex was really there, that's why she heard her.

As the thought of turning around and leaving crossed her mind, Ellie saw her. The brunette tried desperately to tell her not to say anything, but she knew it was hopeless.

"Look who's here" Ellie said with a smirk. Marissa rolled her eyes. No wonder she and Alex were getting along so well, she thought.

"Oh, hi Rissa" Alex said, facing her.

"I see you were quick on finding a roommate" Marissa replied. Alex raised an eyebrow as she could clearly sense jealousy.

"Didn't have much of a choice, did I?" She replied. "You kicked me out without even telling me why." Ellie was enjoying the argument. There was so much denial in both of them, it was hilarious.

"Speaking of" Marissa said, "Some of your stuff are still stinking the dormitory. If you don't take them tonight you'll find them in the trash tomorrow"

"I'll take them later" Alex replied.

"Great" Marissa replied. "You know where the trash can is anyway…" Alex bit her lip. She knew that Marissa could do it.

"Okay fine I'll take them now" She replied, throwing the rest of her ice cream in the garbage. _Way to screw her mood._ Marissa kept walking: she knew Alex would catch up to her.

"You really want me out as soon as possible, don't you?" She said. Marissa couldn't reply without lying, so she decided to keep it silent. They had reached the dormitory. Hoping Sadie was gone, Marissa pushed the door. Fuck…

"And you said I was the quick one?" Alex raised an eyebrow. Marissa couldn't tell how she felt at this moment, but she could imagine her own reaction if she had found a women sleeping in her bed the very same day she left. Oh Alex, if only she knew…

"She's not…" Marissa tried to explain. "She's just crashing tonight."

"You do the hell you want" Alex replied as she started to grab her clothes and throw them on the bed.

"You'll wake her up" Marissa said. Alex shrugged her shoulders and threw her stuffs harder on the bed. It was probably her point anyway. Marissa picked up the forms Alex had signed earlier on and stared at them. These God damned forms… She took a deep breath.

"You were right" She said and waited. As Alex stopped moving, Marissa knew she was listening.

"I didn't want you to sign those" she admitted. It was Alex's turn to take the big breath. Facing the closet, she tried to take in what Marissa just told her. What did she mean **exactly**? Slowly, she turned around.

"I didn't want to sign them neither" she heard herself say. She could see relieve appear on Marissa's face as she was obviously starting to doubt if she did the right thing confessing first. Alex gave her a reassuring smile.

"Jodie thinks we should shut up and make out" She said. Marissa rolled her eyes, but she looked amused. She was actually flattered that Alex cared enough to talk about her to Jodie.

"Summer thinks we should have a long talk" She then replied, making Alex roll her eyes too. Even their bestfriends wouldn't get along. Marissa had started to get lost in Alex's deep eyes…

"And I think you should have some respect for someone trying to sleep" A voice said, pulling them out of their trance. At first, Marissa was mad, but when she noticed Alex's expression, she smiled.

"Is that miss baboon?" Alex asked. Marissa bit her lip to prevent herself from laughing. Sadie had sat up in bed.

"Who are you calling baboon?" She replied in her wannabe bad-ass way. Marissa turned around. Oh, she couldn't see this…

"OH MY GOD YOU LET GORILLA SLEEP IN MY BED" She heard Alex scream. Furrowing her eyebrows, Sadie got up and walked toward her. _Oh Sadie,_ Marissa thought, _for the love of God, just go… _She couldn't help but turn around to see what would happen next.

"Listen **Jackass**" Sadie said. Alex closed her arms, quite amused by Sadie's insult.

"You're not living here anymore so why don't you take your shits and leave so I can…"

"I hate to break it to you" Alex cut her, "But you don't live there neither. In fact, you're not even a student here, which makes it illegal for you to sleep in this room. You want me to call a security or…?"

"Marissa asked me to stay!" Sadie replied. Alex looked surprised and stole a stare at Marissa who had her jaw hanging in disbelief.

"DID NOT!" She protested. Alex smirked.

"Right, so you're a liar too" She said. "Now get the hell out" She took Sadie by the wrist and pushed her to the door.

"Marissa I can't believe you're letting her do this" Sadie sounded outraged. The brunette didn't reply. She was hiding her smile under her hand and doing her best not to get involved.

"And I can't believe she hadn't done it herself" Alex countered, closing the door in her face.

"You're evolving" She heard Marissa say. "No been can this time" Alex turned around and winked. The brunette was still holding the forms. She looked at them for a moment, and back at Alex. Smiling, she ripped them. The chocolate-haired smirked.

"You just made a mistake…" She said, walking closer and grabbing her by the waist.

"Really?" Marissa replied, passing her hands around Alex's neck. "Then punish me" She whispered.

**XxxxxXxxxxX**

I woke up happy. That's my excuse.

Ethereal-123.


	17. The Ex

Christmas break was finally there

**Hi guys! Thanks for the reviews. **

QueenForANight : Lmao how could you ever like Sadie? She was gross and ugly and stupid and… oh well at least you're not liking her in the fic. That's good! Lol thanks.

Fikus : Awn. That was the point. It means I won. Hehe.

Dar19 : I love myself happy too. Unfortunately, not always the case. But writing is a therapy. A very good one.

broken87 : Hehe you noticed! (The legs leading thing) I hope you'll like the rest.

SamiGmeinweser : lool wonder why. Thanks.

Klowy : Oh my bad. I was sure you knew. I am young? How old did you think I was? And who's Josh? I am glad you liked it.

SinsDarkAngel : Oh yea! Not a lot of people agree. People tend to tell me "Oh but Buffy tried a lot and then Faith drove her crazy" and stuff like that. Have you ever seen the episode "Sanctuary" of Angel, where Buffy and Faith interact? "If you apologise I will stab you to death" I mean… who says that?

FiresOfDeath : LMAO My bad! I was sure you were from England. What's up with the tea?? I don't like frappacino, too sugary. I am currently drinking coffee lol. I loooove the taste of it. LOl I enjoy calling her miss baboon. She's so ugly omg. Yey a cookie with my coffee!

bigblusky : Lool. Unfortunately, I don't.

forgotten-serenity : Yea my fav part as well. Along with the last line. Hehe.

drumstiix : Thanks.!

Finalhybrid : Lmao! You'll wake up soon. Heh I'm kidding… or not. About the "been" can, it's definitely "beer" that I meant. But I'm too lazy to change it.

shassy25 : Quick update, isn't it? I'll let you guess my daily mood.

pagey46 : Awn. If I wasn't paranoid, I would think you all want me to be happy just so you get some malex action.

LaughingSmile : Lol yea I had to scroll back because I had forgotten what was the last thing I had told you and was kind of confused. Yes, I know what you mean now. But I still stand by what I said. Besides, Alex didn't really take advantage of Marissa, she helped her. If she had taken advantage of her, the brunette would have complained the next day, which wasn't the case, since they had both agreed on doing this. I don't know if you follow me on that… Anyways, there's an interesting twist in this chapter. Can't wait to hear you out on this.

JG2007 : Lol it was just as fun for me to write than it was for you to read. As a matter of fact, I think I had more fun. Hehe. Anyways enjoy this.

**XxxxxXxxxxX  
You Again?**  
**Chapter 17 – The Ex  
**

Someone was loudly knocking on the door. Groaning, Alex pulled the sheets above her head and tried to burry the noise.

"Marissa?" Someone yelled. She recognized Ryan's voice.

"Marissa I know you're in there!" He screamed again. Alex turned to face the concerned girl who was still sleeping soundly. Sighting, she got up, pulled a long t-shirt on and answered the door as Ryan had started to threaten breaking it down.

"Final…" He left the sentence hanging. "Can I speak to Marissa?" He asked in a whole different voice.

"She's sleeping" Alex replied with obvious annoyance in her voice. "Which I was too before you woke me up" She added, making her point clear. Ryan noticed how Alex's bed was still done, meaning she haven't slept there. Did she and Marissa..? He tried to push away the though of it.

"Are you listening to me?" Alex asked. Ryan looked at her again. He could feel a slap coming. Alex had never been a patient person, as he unfortunately had the chance to figure out years ago.

"Look, I'm tired" Alex told him. "And believe me, you don't want to piss me off while I'm lacking of sleep so you better get the fuck…"

"It's okay Alex" Marissa cut in, wearing a long t-shirt as well. Ryan noticed how she slid her hands under Alex's shirt as she hushed her. What the hell was going on?

"Oh Ryan" She said, realizing who was at the door. "Hi." Alex studied Marissa's reaction and looked back at Ryan.

"Whatever" She said as she got out of Marissa's hold. "I'm going back to sleep."

Marissa winced at the harsh movement and watched Alex walk back to bed. "You make it quick, I'm tired" she threatened her. The brunette bit her lip.

"We better talk outside" She proposed, protecting Ryan more than herself. Nodding, Ryan followed her out.

"She's sleeping in your bed?" He asked as she closed the door behind them. Marissa sighted.

"What do you want?" She asked. She couldn't deal with this right now. She didn't want Ryan's judgment or opinion regarding her choices. Marissa could feel the anger in Ryan's eyes as he was trying to remain calm.

"I talked to Sadie" He said, moving to his next reason for blaming Marissa. To his surprise, the brunette looked relieved.

"Good, finally" She said.

"Marissa you've been awfully rude to her..."

"…What?" The brunette replied. "Ryan, that girl got issues!"

"Should I be worried?" He asked her. Marissa gave him a confused look.

"Well since you seem to like disturbed people in your bed…" The slap came before he even saw Marissa lift her hand. Ryan couldn't seem to find the strength to react. Marissa had never slapped him before, no matter what. He could sense the brunette's discomfort as well. They stood silent for a while. Ryan did not even lift his hand to touch his burning cheek.

"You should go" Marissa said coldly.

Ryan didn't move, didn't answer. He was still looking at her with the same shocked face. Did she just slap him for Alex? How much could that whore mean to Marissa so she would slap him for her?

Marissa walked back in her room and closed the door, trying to push away Ryan's face from her thoughts. She then rested her forehead on the door, trying to understand what had just happened.

"Nice slap" Marissa jolted. Alex was standing near the door, arms crossed. Marissa's fingers were still on the doorknob. She was trying to stop the shaking. She could hear Alex's footsteps come closer.

"You're enjoying this, aren't you?" She replied. She didn't mean to sound rude. It wasn't Alex's fault. Alex wasn't the one who slapped Ryan. However, she was the reason why Marissa did it. She felt goosebumps run through her spine as Alex's fingers made their way under her shirt.

Surprisingly, Alex's movements were soft, caring. She wasn't trying to get Marissa back to bed, she was trying to wash away her guilt, to make her feel better. But Marissa didn't want to find comfort in Alex. It made no sense. She was probably the person who respected Marissa the least, how could she comfort her? Alex's fingers were going up and down her body and every inch of Marissa's skin was burning up under her touch. She wanted to push her away, she needed to be stronger than that, but she couldn't. She loved Alex, as simple as that. And she was immunized by her touch.

Alex approached her lips to Marissa's ear and whispered: "Thank you."

The brunette shivered again as she felt Alex's warm breathe on her neck. Alex didn't need to explain, Marissa knew what she was thanking her for. For the first time, Marissa had truly stood up to Ryan, and it was for defending Alex. At least, Alex realized what it meant. Maybe she wasn't that bad after all? Maybe Ryan was wrong about her. Alex wasn't Volchok. She won't cheat on her the way he did, Marissa tried to convince herself.

She lifted her head, searching for Alex's penetrating green eyes. Marissa found herself staring at Alex's lips instead. She felt the older girl's body press against hers while her heart was trying to break free through her chest. Marissa brought their lips together for a long lasting kiss. Every inch of her body was coming back to life. This time, it was it. Kissing Alex felt too good to be wrong. Marissa didn't want to fight against it anymore.

"You're welcome" She whispered back, her hands on Alex's face. The girl winked.

"Can we go back to bed now?" She asked, pulling on Marissa's shorts. Smiling, Marissa let the girl drag her.

XxX

A few hours had passed when Marissa opened her eyes. As she glanced at the clock hung at the door, she realized how hungry she was. She turned around to get out of bed but froze as she noticed someone else was with her. It only took half a second for Marissa to remember what had happened the last hours, and a smile appeared on her face. She bent down and started kissing Alex's jaw line. She could see the chocolate haired girl smile in her sleep. Marissa approached her lips and nipped her ear, a bit harder each time, until Alex finally reacted.

"Damn Marissa…" She groaned, pushing away the amused brunette.

"You wouldn't wake up" Marissa explained.

"I wasn't sleeping." Alex replied. Marissa made a funny face while Alex sat up in bed.

"Wow it's kind of late" She noticed, looking at the clock as well. Marissa rested her head on her shoulder.

"And I'm starving." She said. Alex took her hand, entwining their fingers.

"Yea, me too." She replied. "But the fridge is empty."

"Then I guess it's grocery time" Marissa said. Alex smiled. She could still remember their grocery times back in Newport. They could never agree on anything.

"Alright" She rolled her eyes, watching the brunette get out of bed and searching for clean clothes. "But no bird food this time" Marissa laughed from the other side of the room as she picked up a pair of jeans.

"Baby you and I both know that I will get my bird food and that you'll buy these gross meats" Alex stretched her body while Marissa was talking. The girl was right. That's how it will probably end up. She looked at her again as a thought crossed her mind.

"Euhm Rissa?" She called as the concerned girl was zipping her jeans.

"Yea?" Marissa replied, turning her head to face her.

"Are we official?"

Marissa didn't reply. She put down the shirt she was about to wear and walked closer to Alex. She then captured the girl's lips in a quick peck that Alex deepened right away, pulling the brunette on top of her.

"Yea" Marissa finally whispered, "I think we are."

**XxxxxXxxxxX**

See, I tried to make you all happy! I gave you Malex, but I kept bitchy Alex. You guys should realize how nice I am with you… lool. (Yea killing off Sadie is coming soon as well)

Ethereal-123.


	18. Jealousy

Christmas break was finally there

**Hello people!**

Thanks for the reviews.

momentary-ecstasy : Lol yea I like her sweet side too. But I feel like she needs to stay a bit bitchy or else she would loose her punk-ass attitude. But she doesn't have to be bitchy toward everybody… do you see where I'm going with this? Hehe.

pagey46 : Sure thing! Yea was happy today. But I can write very sad things, even when I'm happy, so yea.

Klowy : Is something wrong? You're worrying me…

JG2007 : I'll happily do it! Do you have any ideas how? ( Killing Sadie) Or the Crow ending satisfies you? Lool.

SinsDarkAngel : Oh you didn't see season tree? A huge part of this fic is based on that. I hope it's not confusing you. And I first felt the same way, but then decided to give the third season a shot, since Marissa and Volchok were in and, it was totally worth it. It's actually better than season 2. But I stopped at the 3rd, never really watched the 4th season. And yea, about Buffy, I totally get what you mean. But she should have tried to understand Faith a bit more. The poor girl had nothing: no family, no friends, not even a watcher.

aranchy : Omg me too! People easily piss me off. And I knew I would get that break up comment from someone. So you're the winner!

broken87 : Yay! Thanks. And I'm glad that I got you to like Alex this way because, well, I've got no attention on changing her attitude.

bigblusky : Ewww I don't want to do anything to her! … just kidding. Yea I get you. Thanks for the review.

shassy25 : Another comment about the other story's break up! Lool. I should make Marissa wake up in Alex's arm and be like " Oh what a nightmare" but it would be too cliché. Anyway, enjoy this story for now. I'll still think about the other one.

Finalhybrid : I didn't get a single protest about killing Sadie off. Hahhaa. Looks like nobody wants her there.

drumstiix : Harsh? Nah, don't worry about it.

LaughingSmile : Don't worry I know what you meant. I was just trying to make you see my own point of view. No, Alex did not act in a very gentlemen way. But no, she did not take advantage of Marissa neither. The way I see it, she _let_ Marissa take advantage of her when she could have tried to preserve herself. Okay okay, you want Alex to respect her! Lool. Candlelight dinner with some violinists would make you happy? Heh I'm just fooling around. I agree with most of what you said. I'm just taking my time to get there.

FiresOfDeath : Do you take milk in your tea? It's a bit random, but I know that some people do this and my mom was all like "Don't do this it's bad for the health" and all so yea… if you put milk in it, stop it! About the frapps, I don't hate them, but I would rather drink regular coffee. Cappuccino is good too. Or Hazelnul coffee. Theyre the best. Not a big fan of caramel, but my brother took one of these maple syrup moccasomething one time and I took a sip of it, it was delicious! … Good job, now I want coffee!

**XxxxxXxxxxX  
You Again?**  
**Chapter 18 – Jealousy (No, I couldn't come up with a more creative title!)  
**

"Shit" Marissa cursed, rolling out of bed and quickly grabbing a few books she randomly tossed in her bag.

"Late for class?" Alex asked, still stretching in bed, while Marissa tripped on their yesterdays' clothes which were lying on the floor.

"Like my first class last semester" She replied, searching for something clean to wear. "And it's the same professor!"

"Way to go for your straight A student rep" Her girlfriend mocked.

"Oh shut up" Marissa hushed her, dressing up. "Don't you have class?"

"I start at eight" The brunette turned to face her.

"It's eight past ten" she informed her, waiting for Alex to jump in panic. But she didn't give her that satisfaction.

"No it's not" Alex replied instead.

"… what do you mean?"

"I changed the time because I knew something like this would happen." Marissa froze.

"And when were you planning on telling me this exactly?" She asked her.

"Well I'm telling you now" Alex replied. Marissa tried to remain calm.

"…Then what time IS it?" Alex bent down and reached for her cellphone.

"Hmm six and half" She read. She heard Marissa throw her schoolbag back on the floor and sight loudly.

"Unbelievable" She said. She wasn't sure if she was relieved for not being late or angry because Alex waited for her to dress up completely before telling her she didn't need to.

"Well now you have time to shower" Alex replied, getting up as well. She walked closer and put her hands on each side of Marissa's waist.

"And believe me, you should **take** this shower" She winked. Marissa pretended to be hurt by this statement and playfully pushed Alex with a smile.

"I don't stink" she replied.

"You're the one who implied "stinking"" Alex said in an innocent way. Marissa smiled again as she found no comeback to this one.

"Alright" She finally said, reaching for a quick kiss. "I'll see you after school."

She grabbed a few clothes and headed for the shower. Alex watched Marissa quit the dormitory and started to pack her own stuff. She was having this pleasant tingle in her chest that she didn't think she would ever feel again.

XxX

This time, Marissa arrived to class twenty minutes earlier. She had given herself some extra time in case she wouldn't find the class. Yes, it was the same as last semester, but knowing her ass of a teacher, she wouldn't have been surprised if he had changed the location just to piss off the students.

What surprised Marissa the most was that even twenty minutes in advance, she had this feeling of being late because the whole 400 seats seemed to be already occupied. She walked her way to an empty seat in the last row and sat down. Then, sighting, she started to take out her books. It took 10 minutes for Marissa to realize the professor was already there and talking. Looking up from her binder on which she had written "MC+AK", she started to focus on what was being said. Needless to say, she was back at drawing her heart a minute later.

XxX

Alex had her hands in her pockets as she walked out of her last class of the day. For the first time since she got in Berkeley, Alex was enthusiastic about going to her dormitory. But something caught her attention. Or, more like someone.

"…and I am so pissed of it!" A voice screamed. Alex stopped as she recognized the voice and hid behind a wall. Ryan and Sadie were standing outside, apparently arguing about something.

"Can we not do this here?" Ryan asked. He looked embarrassed about his girlfriend making a scene, Alex noticed. Who wouldn't be?

"Why?" Sadie replied. "Are you scared _Marissa _would find out?" Alex's interest increased. She didn't like the way Sadie had pronounced the most beautiful word on earth.

"Okay that needs to stop" He said.

"You keep avoiding the subject" Sadie reprehended him.

"I am not! I am just pissed of your jealousy crisis all the time. First Taylor, now Marissa… who's next? Alex?"

"Why would you even go to their dormitory, Ryan? WHY?"

"Because you talked all night on how cruel they've been to you"

"And they've been so much nicer to you…"

"I am worried about her" Ryan cut in. Alex's smile disappeared. "She always falls for the bad ones", he kept saying, "and it ends up fucking her up."

"Bad ones?" Alex cut in, unable to watch as a spectator anymore. The couple turned to face her. None of them looked very pleased.

"Who are you calling the bad one, Asswood?" She asked, walking closer to them and trying to contain her anger. "That guy who told her how she was doing a great job making a mess out of her life?" She asked, facing Ryan and completely ignoring Sadie's presence, "Or this other guy who tried to rape her? Oh wait, who would that be?"

"You better shut up right there" Ryan warned her. "Because you know nothing about what she went through last year…"

"I was in L.A" She told him. "What was your excuse?" He stopped. Alex could see she had touched a weak spot. Ryan must probably have felt guilty for not being there for Marissa when she needed help the most. From what Alex understood of the scraptbook, no one was there to help her out.

"He had another girlfriend to focus on" Sadie replied angrily. Both turned to face her. Her comment was totally uncalled for, Alex thought. Quickly looking at Ryan, she noticed how her remark hurt him even more, reminding him the reason why he wasn't there for Marissa. So she was the girl? Ryan had let Marissa alone to struggle with all these shits because he was busy making out with this thing?

"Oh my god a talking tree" Alex said, pretending she hadn't noticed Sadie before.

"Alex…" Ryan warned, trying to push away his guilt so he could defend his girl properly. Alex raised a hand to hush him.

"Let's hear out the tree" She said, the smirk still on her face. "Who was Ryan dating?" She asked her, aware of the hurt she was causing to Ryan.

"Believe me you're messing with the wrong girl…" Sadie replied angrily. She must have noticed how Marissa's subject had disturbed Ryan's thoughts.

"No way honey" Alex replied, "I can't mix you up with any other living creature." That's when she hit Sadie's last straw. She took a few steps backward as Sadie aimed her first at her. Ryan immediately cut in, holding his girlfriend. Apparently, he still remembered Alex's jealousy scene, she noticed.

"Right, boy" She told him, "Hold your animals in leash next time." She turned her back and left, hearing the sandy blonde struggle to hold back his girl. Then her smile vanished. Marissa was going to kill her.

XxX

"You did WHAT?" Marissa screamed. Alex had her hands in her pocket and was trying to look the cutest possible. She really needed this on her side right now

"I thought it would be better if you heard it from me" She said, trying to sound like a devoted girlfriend who couldn't lie. There was also a part of truth in that statement. If Ryan would have told Marissa, Alex probably would have got in a lot more trouble.

The brunette walked to the other side of the room and laid her back against the wall, sighting loudly.

"Alex" She said, trying to remain calm, "You can't you go out and insult every living creature just so you can have some fun"

"For the record" Alex objected, "I was defending you."

"You're just making him think that you really are as bad as my ex!"

"Why do you think he hates all your exes?" Alex asked, getting angry. Marissa stopped yelling as she noticed the swing in her girlfriend's mood.

"I don't sit around analyzing Ryan's thoughts…"

"He's still into you" Alex cut her. "That's why he can't stand me. And that's why Sadie can't stand neither one of us."

"Alex…" Marissa whispered, walking closer.

"Don't. You know it's true."

"No" She replied. "The only thing I know is how good I feel around you." Alex looked away.

"You're a very attractive girl" She kept saying. "Do you know that? Do you know how many people lust about you? Do you think I'm oblivious to Ellie's crush on you, or Wes's?" This time again, Alex thought it would be better to keep it shut.

"I don't go around acting jealous all the time because I know that you can't control their feelings" She heard Marissa say. "Now I don't know if Ryan is really interested or if it's just your imagination, but either way, it shouldn't matter." She took Alex's hand and squeezed it. "Because his feelings have nothing to do with mines."

When Alex looked back, Marissa could see right through her. There was no more of this thought, defiant sparkle in her eyes. Marissa could only see need and… vulnerability? Feeling aloud, the brunette approached her free hand and wiped away the few tears that had fallen on Alex's cheek.

"Love makes us do stupid things" Alex said, trying to force a laugh. Marissa's facial expression changed, which worried Alex for a while, until…

"…You love me?" She asked. That's when Alex noticed what she had said.

"I mean" She started, trying to cover it up, "what I was really meant to say was…" Marissa put her finger on her lips to hush her.

"I love you too." She whispered. Alex returned her smile.

"Good" She whispered back, filling in the few centimetres that were separating her lips from Marissa's, and kissing her slowly. When Marissa thought kissing Alex couldn't get any better, the girl surprised her again. Closing her eyes, she deepened the kiss, feeling the need to keep Alex closer. Slowly, they let go of each other's lip and Marissa rested her head on her girlfriend's shoulder. She could have stayed like this forever.

**XxxxxXxxxxX**

I don't like Sadie and am running out of insults. Any ideas?

Hope you liked the chapter.

Ethereal-123.


	19. Let's be honest

Christmas break was finally there

**I'm on a writing trance. Chapters are just flowing. So anyways, here you go, thxs to my reviewers. **

acupinhand : Thxs. Yea I though I was the best way too, considering their attitudes.

FiresOfDeath : WHAT! LOl you keep talking about tea and you don't even drink it that much?? I though you were drugging yourself on tea. Lool. Actually, I took a tea instead. With sugar ;). It's okay. Looks like the insults came to me. So more this chapter!

countrygurl261980 : Not sure i get what you meant.

Klowy : Oh okay. Yea it happens to everybody. That's mostly why I write, keeps your mind away from these. (Now you know why some chapters are very angsty) Hope it gets better soon. And thxs for the review.

JG2007 : LOl monster. I was thinking that the crow one was a bit unrealistic, but a monster… that is perfect! She'll go away soon, she's pissing me off! ( I know, ironic, considering I am the writer)

bigblusky : Haha the talking tree one sorta came to me. Oh I can be sweet. Trust me. And lucky you (I guess), I enjoy writing malex sweetness.

broken87 : WHO could Sadie POSSIBLY cheat with? I mean, seriously…. And Ryan isn't the cheating kind. We have to give him that. So I don't know. I would rather kill her off! Lol I just have to wait for the right timing.

LaughingSmile : Yes, she will. As I told you, I'm taking it slow. I mean, a few weeks ago, the only thing they said to each other were insults so there's a progress somewhere. Oh you liked Sadie bfore? Glad I changed your mind on that!

shassy25 : LOl. No Ryan stays. Sadie… can't promise that. I'm glad you loved their confession. I wanted it to be perfect, considering it's something big.

drumstiix : If you have more insults, feel free to share. Lol. (Or ways to kill her off)

Finalhybrid : Yea I noticed that too. And he also looks prettier in the last season. As for Marissa, she looked the happiest with Alex. (Don't you dare protest) hehe. (I mean when they started to date… the end was like… arg) Yes, killing off Sadie. Don't worry, I didn't forget my initial plans.

**XxxxxXxxxxX  
You Again?**  
**Chapter 19 – Let's be honest  
**

"How the hell you do this!" He screamed. Marissa winced as she heard Ryan's angry voice directed to her.

"Excuse me?" She asked as she turned around to face him. She didn't have much of a choice, did she?

"You keep dating stupid jerks who get me out of it" He kept talking, "And I am so tired of having to clean your messes after…"

"Stupid jerks!?" Marissa cut him. She was hardly failing in staying neutral the way she and Alex had decided to deal with Ryan and Sadie.

"You and I both know that in a few months from now, you'll be back on your emo, solitary and pathetic ways…" Marissa couldn't believe her ears. She tried not to listen, to concentrate her thoughts on the sexy brunette who was waiting for her. If she listened, she would beat up Ryan.

"…and I'll have to once again get you out of that shithole you will have dug yourself in." Marissa looked at him and wore a polite smile on her face.

"Well thank you" She said and turned her back.

"Where you even listening to me?" He asked, blocking her way. Marissa didn't push him away. She stood where she was. _ Remember Marissa, keep it calm. _

"Yes. I'm a looser. You'll save me. I appreciate that." She motioned him to let her pass, but he crossed his arms as a sign of negation.

"This isn't funny" He said. "I got my own life to live, I can't keep worrying about your stupid flings"

"Then don't" She replied simply. "I mean it. **Don't**."

"The only way I could stop worrying" Ryan insisted, "Is if I know you're happy."

"That is the farthest thing from the truth!" Marissa replied. She didn't mind ignoring Ryan's insults toward her but she would not stand his lies. She won't let him get the satisfying feeling that he was the good guy in all this.

"When we broke up last year and I was all alone taking cocaine, how worried were you?" Ryan looked at her with surprise. He didn't even know she had taken cocaine. How could he? She was right, Alex was right… he never…

"Marissa…" He whispered.

"The truth is" Marissa said again, "You are worried because I **am** happy."

"No" Ryan protested. "This is not…"

"Face it Ryan, this is it." Marissa kept saying. "You're pissed because I am happy, and because my happiness has nothing to do with you."

This time, she didn't mind pushing Ryan out of her way. She was tired of his lies. She was tired of his bossy attitude. And she was pissed that he would only come to her when he didn't have other options anymore or, like Alex says so well, when his other option was a donkey.

XxX

Alex was finishing her essay on how to deal when drunken customers gets in fist fights as she heard the door swing open and a storming Marissa get in and rudely smash the door close, making every piece of furniture in the room shake. Alex raised an eyebrow.

"Don't worry about it" she said, "We didn't need a door anyway…" Marissa caught herself smiling. How did Alex do that?

"Sorry about that" She replied. Half of her anger was already gone. Alex saved her work and put the laptop next to her.

"What's going on?" She asked. Marissa laid her back to the wall and sighted.

"Stupid Ryan thinks I'm digging myself a shithole." Rolling her eyes, Alex got up and walked her way to her girlfriend. She didn't have any idea what that meant, but she got the essential of it with the mention of Ryan's name.

"When did he get so bad?" She asked. "I mean, you two were hitting it off a few months ago…"

"Well" Marissa replied, sliding her fingers on Alex's arms, "That was before he had trouble with his girlfriend." She paused. "And I was single back then."

"Thought so" Alex said, sliding her hands under Marissa's shirt. "Well what can we do about it?"

"Unfortunately not much" Marissa sighted. Alex pressed her body against hers. They could almost feel each other's heartbeat.

"Not much?" The chocolate haired whispered in her ear, sending shivers thought Marissa's body. She slowly approached her lips without however touching Marissa's neck. The brunette could feel her warmth.

"Except maybe make me forget" She proposed.

"Humm" Her girlfriend whispered. "Lucky you. I'm good at this."

"ALEX" Someone screamed. Marissa felt the pressure on her body disappear as Alex backed of, confused of the sudden interruption. She stared at the door. Someone was savagely knocking on it.

"Visitors?" Marissa asked. Alex shrugged her shoulders and went to open it up. To her surprise, it wasn't anyone she was close to. Or ever talked to, for that matter.

"Alex." The girl said with surprise. "Wow, you've changed." The concerned girl raised an eyebrow. She wasn't sure if she should return the compliment. She didn't even know if she had the right name in mind… She felt Marissa move behind her and grab her waist in a possessive way as she stood in the doorway. She curiously took a look at the visitor.

"Summer" She said with surprise and confusion. "… what are you doing here?"

XxX  
**  
Note : I thought about ending the chapter here, but then I felt nice. Lol.**

"What a warm greeting" Summer rolled her eyes as Alex stepped aside, letting her get in.

"I… I'm sorry" Marissa smiled, opening her arms so Summer could hug her. Alex shot her a confused look as she closed the door. She didn't miss the way Summer had looked at her. For an answer, Marissa mouthed "I don't know".

"So" She said once they parted. "What brings you there?" Summer hesitated and looked over at Alex.

"Can we talk in private?" She asked. Alex rolled her eyes and extended her hand to get the doorknob, but Marissa protested.

"No stay Al" She said.

"Marissa it's fine, really…"

"I know why she's here." She got it now. The minute Summer had asked Alex to leave, combined with the way she had screamed her name before coming it, explains it all.

"You spoke to Ryan, didn't you?" Summer smiled in a guilty way. Alex looked amused.

"Wow he really is a…"

"Al." Marissa hushed her. Her girlfriend rose up her hands as in "I was just saying…"

"So let me guess" Marissa told Summer. "Ryan called you and worried you on how badly I was dealing with my life, dating a screwed up drug addict and working as a prostitute at the closest bar?" She heard Alex laugh.

"And I also felt guilty because I'm the one who pushed you to talk to Alex" Summer completed. Alex looked at her.

"On second thought, I like you" She smiled. Summer looked offended.

"You didn't like me on first thought?" She asked.

"You came in with the intention of killing me" Alex told her.

"Well, besides that…"

"I can't believe Ryan" Marissa interrupted their conversation.

"What's with this guy anyway" Summer asked. "He treats you like dirt when you date, doesn't even look back after the break up… but once you're with someone else…"

"Please don't throw gas on the fire" Alex warned her, "She almost broke that door a few minutes ago." She told Summer.

"Then what now?" Summer asked.

"I suggest we make the best out of this situation" Alex shrugged her shoulders. "I mean, I never really got the chance to know you. And here you are." Before nodding her agreement, Summer looked at her bestfriend who seemed to think it was a good idea as well.

"Yea" Marissa said, grabbing a coat and opening the door. "Come on, we'll make you visit Berkeley. This dormitory is by far the lamest place here"

"Except for sex" Alex coughed, earning a hit in the stomach by Marissa.

**XxxxxXxxxxX**

Although Summer and Sadie used to get along in season 3, I think you guys all agree that, given the circumstances, she'll have to back up Marissa… right? Yay next chapter will be so much fun! (Already written btw… I just have to edit a few things, so should be there by the end of the week-end)

Ethereal-123.


	20. Catching up

Christmas break was finally there

**You guys are so sweet. This is pretty much a candy chapter because you are so lovely readers! I hope you'll enjoy reading just as much as I enjoyed writing it.**

Thxs for the reviews : 

drumstiix : llama! Haha thank you I'll take note of that one ;). Oh I know, they should go to the zoo and the guard would stop ryan at the exit : "Excuse me sir but you can't take any animals home" HAHA. Why am I finding myself so funny?? Anyways enjoy this one.

bbvcool : I know uh? Freakin Ryan. But I blame Seth for the malex break up.

MalexFan : Well I'm glad you do.

bigblusky : Awnnn thank you. (LOl Ryan-Marissa scene in season one – it was a killer) See, chapter 20 already there. And OMG it's a HUGE one. Sometimes I wonder why I'm so nice…

Aranchy : NO good excuse miss! No No no I do NOT forgive you… Lol what is it, you spend your days travelling from one country to another? Sounds like fun… Yea well Sadie is in this chapter.

JG2007 : I love being nice too. The feedback is fun to read. Sometimes I just have to incorporate drama so it doesn't get boring, you know? But heh I'm not feeling the need right now.

SinsDarkAngel : LOL your momma jokes. That would be a little lame coming from Alex thought. She's more original than that. I know what you mean about Alex. I had bought the dvd set of season 2 but after "Blaze of Glory" (malex breakup eppy) I stopped watching for a month or so. And then I decided I should probably see the ending so I could write my "Save Me" story properly since it's based on what happened after. Yea well. We all love Alex. AH Lol next review is you again. The drunk driver doesn't include enough suffering for my liking… Hey I'm glad you're enjoying the story, thank you for reviewing.

shassy25 : Okay. But I think Alex beating off Ryan would be more interesting. Or you what's even more interesting? Malex NOT breaking up. Hehehe.

broken87 : Yey thank you.

Finalhybrid : I know exactly what you mean. I got my theory on that. It's because Olivia Wilde had refused to stay permanently on the Show (the directors had asked her to) so then they couldn't go on with their Malex story that I herd they wanted to keep for much longer… so yea therefore they had to rush things and break them up. It makes sense to me since the last two episodes really looked rushed. They drastically passed from a very happy Marissa who had recently come out to a sad and regretful girl who pissed home. In one eppy. I mean come on… About the chapter. Yea It's a bestfriend rule to me too. And you're very welcome. But the actual reason was that chapter 20 was already big enough as it was.

Klowy : Oh yea? Was it fun?? Don't worry about me, I'm fine. Just having finals and yea my hockey team got eliminated yesterday night. I'm still driving around with their team logo flag hanging on my car. Lol I don't care! So anyways, glad you liked the chapter. This one is very light. Hope it will make you forget about your problems.

Fikus : Hehe you got me smiling with that very cheerful review. Thank you! Here you go with another yeyfull chapter.

**XxxxxXxxxxX  
You Again?**  
**Chapter 20 – Catching up  
**

All tree girls were walking down the streets, listening to Summer's new found passion about the animal's rights.

"So hold on" Alex said, "You stole a bunny from Brown?" Summer got mad.

"You are reacting just like Seth!" She said.

"Well duh!" Alex replied. "Summer, you can't do that…" Marissa squeezed her girlfriend's hand. She could always tell when it was time to let Summer think she was right. Alex rolled her eyes, getting the message.

"How is Seth anyway?" She asked instead.

"Thrilled that Marissa is back on the lesbian land" Summer replied, "And he asked for pictures." Alex laughed at this but Marissa furrowed her eyebrows.

"Hold on, he's thrilled? But didn't you come to tell Al to back off?" She asked her friend, giving another gentle squeeze to Alex.

"I had doubts about what Ryan was telling me" Summer said. "But it was a good excuse for me to see you, so then I though, the hell with that."

"Why didn't he come with you?" Marissa asked.

"Comic fest at Brown. Anna invited him." Summer said this as if it was the most boring thing on earth.

"That guy never changes" Alex smiled.

"Are you guys hungry?" Marissa asked, hearing her stomach.

"Oh" Alex smiled, "I know a very nice…" Marissa's eyes widened.

"NO you DON'T!" She cut her right away.

"Why?" Summer asked, getting curious. "I would like to go wherever Alex had in mind…" The chocolate haired girl smiled wickedly.

"Euh no" Marissa told her, hitting Alex who's smile only grew bigger. "Trust me, you don't." That's when Summer clicked.

"Is there something nasty about your place?" She asked. For an answer, Alex started to laugh. Marissa rolled her eyes and kept walking with Summer, abandoning her girlfriend behind.

"When do you have to get back to Brown?" She asked.

"I got class on Monday, so I should leave Sunday night."

"Gives us two days to catch up" Marissa smiled. At this point, Alex had caught up to them and grabbed Marissa's waist from behind.

"ALEX!" Marissa squealed.

"Jeez scream louder I don't think little Hui Jan heard you."

"Who the hell is Hui Jan?" Summer asked.

"That guy living in Japan" Alex smiled. As Summer looked confused, Marissa told her:

"It's Alex. Don't ask." Her friend smiled. She could easily understand why Marissa had fallen for her. Way more cheerful than…

"Look who's here" Alex said. Marissa and Summer turned around at the same time, coming face to face with Ryan and Sadie.

"…hi" Ryan said shyly, looking at Marissa first, then Summer. The brunette could tell he was feeling guilty about their earlier conversation. Did she really care?

"Hi Ryan" Summer said nicely. She wasn't in the mood for drama. Besides, Ryan looked regretful.

"Oh my God" Alex said with a smirk, "Look at the coincidence, we're all reunited." She was mostly smiling because of Sadie's behaviour.

"We should like, totally do something all together" Summer continued. Marissa wasn't sure about this.

"Actually…" Ryan started. He was still looking at Marissa who hadn't said a word yet.

"Oh come on Ryan" Alex insisted, "Summer flew all the way from Brown because you asked her to. You could at least spend one afternoon with her." Sadie looked rather annoyed as she heard what Ryan had asked Summer to do. Obviously, that's exactly why Alex had said it.

"Okay, yea… you're right." He finally agreed, although he knew he would hear Sadie complain about this for the rest of the night, if not week-end.

"Great!" Summer jumped. "Now where should we go?" She asked, looking at Alex.

XxX

"You and Summer are hitting it off a bit too much" Marissa whined as Alex was driving them God knows where while Ryan was following them with Sadie in the other car.

"Don't worry, she doesn't have your legs" Alex winked as she slid her free hand on Marissa's thigh. The brunette pushed her hand away with a sly smile.

"Not what I meant" She replied, trying not to laugh, "I mean, you are so different and yet…"

"I know" Alex nodded. "But she's just like Jodie… well a straight version of her."

"Where are we going?" Summer asked, popping her head from the back seat.

"I don't know" Marissa told her. "Alex won't tell me…"

"It's a resto-bar" Alex cut her, looking at Summer. "They got a nice terrace".

"Oh so now you're telling her?" She asked, pretending to be hurt.

"You didn't ask nicely" Alex replied.

"Oh please" Marissa rolled her eyes. "She didn't ask in any more polite way."

"She's not my girlfriend…" Alex responded with a nasty voice.

"As much as your fights are entertaining" Summer cut in, "And not to mention: ew, I have to ask… are we there yet?"

"100 Jodie" Alex told herself with a laugh. Summer was still waiting for her answer when Marissa told her:

"Don't expect too much." Which earned her a hit on the arm.

"Hey!" She protested, hitting Alex back.

"DON'T HIT THE DRIVER!" Summer screamed.

"I like you" Alex winked at her.

"As I said" Marissa sulked, "You're hitting it too much for my liking."

About ten minutes later, Alex finally parked the car and they all got out. Ryan and Sadie got out as well. They met each other at the entrance. Alex spoke with the waiter and he guided them. As they all got on the terrace, Alex pulled Marissa behind for a moment and whispered in her ear: "You want me civilized or not?"

"Start civilized." Marissa whispered back. "I'll make you know if I change my mind." Taking her hand, she led Alex to the table the waiter had given them. They sat next to each other at the two remaining seats and took the menus.

As Marissa was looking at the different kind of cocktails, Alex took the menu from her. The brunette wanted to protest but held it back. This interaction didn't stay unnoticed by Ryan. So Alex wouldn't let Marissa take alcohol? Even **he** never got this power over her.

"Can I get you anything to drink?" The waited asked as he came back. Alex's eyes were still on Marissa who surrendered.

"We'll take two daiquiri without alcohol" Alex told him, then looked at the remained three guests.

"Pina Colata for me" Summer said. "With a bit of alcohol." The waiter wrote it down.

"Two cola" Ryan said. The waited nodded and left.

"And I thought Seth was the little brother" Summer teased Ryan.

"You're the only one actually taking alcohol, drunkie" Ryan smiled back. Alex laced her fingers with Marissa's under the table.

"So anyways" Marissa said, "What's good here?" Ryan decided to take a chance and talk to her.

"It's a grill place" He said.

"Which means?" She asked, looking at him for the first time without hate in her eyes. Ryan smiled.

"Speciality is steak." He informed her. Marissa's eyes widened and she hit Alex.

"You KNEW that!" She accused her. Alex laughed.

"Ohhh right, you've vegetarian" She said, pretending she had forgotten. "It had **totalllllly **slipped from my mind…"

"Shut up" Marissa laughed at Alex's poor acting. To her surprise, Ryan and Alex shared a smile.

"No seriously" Alex told Marissa, turning the pages of the menu for her, "They got nice vegetarian plates here." As she was suggesting her what to take, Ryan looked at Sadie. He felt lighter now that he knew he was wrong about Alex. She wasn't like Volchok at all.

"What are you taking?" He asked his girlfriend.

"Oh great" Sadie replied. "So you do remember I am here." She said coldly. Summer raised an eyebrow. Everything was going so great…

"I'll take the chief's steak" Ryan said, choosing to ignore her last comment. "You like chicken, this plate looks interesting…"

"Sure, whatever" She replied. He searched for help over at Summer who shrug her shoulders in a confused way.

"Okay sound perfect" Marissa agreed, closing the menu. Alex gave her a quick peck on the lips and called for the waited. As he came to take the orders, she gave hers and Marissa's and Ryan gave his and Sadie's. They all waited as Summer was still looking through the menu.

"What" She asked as Alex passed a comment, "You didn't ask me if I had made my choice before calling mister." Alex rolled her eyes.

"You should take the Seafood supreme" Ryan proposed. Summer scanned the pages.

"Wow, they have that?"

"Page four" The waiter said, showing her the plate. She agreed on it and he left.

"How did you know I like seafood?" She asked Ryan.

"You're dating Seth" He replied. "I know the color of your underwear…"

"Uncalled" Alex coughed. Marissa winked at Ryan and he smiled back at her. They talked for a while about Taylor's case. Summer was interested because Taylor had come to her first, hiding in her dormitory, before asking help from Ryan, and she wanted to know what was going on. As they discussed, Alex and Marissa were politely listening as Sadie was openly showing her boredom.

"She's pissing me off" Alex whispered for only Marissa to hear. The brunette sighted.

"She's pissing us all off" she whispered back. They were interrupted by the waiter who came back with their plates.

"Enjoy" He smiled and left.

"Hey" Ryan asked Alex, "Can I taste your steak, it looks so good." She looked at him.

"Didn't you take the same thing?" She asked.

"Yea, I was just hoping on stealing some from you to have more" He joked.

"Don't you want some of Marissa's food?" She asked with a smirk. He bit his lower lip.

"Ehh I'll be fine" He said. Marissa looked up from her plate.

"What's wrong with my food?" She asked. Both Ryan and Alex exchanged a look.

"Nothing honey" Alex smiled. She put her hand on Marissa's thigh and squeezed it gently.

"I should have asked Seth to come." Summer said. "This is just like old times."

"Why didn't you?" Ryan asked. "Is he alone at Brown?"

"He's having this comic-book boredom with Anna." She told him.

"Who's Anna?" Sadie asked.

"Seth's ex" Marissa smirked.

"Wow, Seth dated more than two girls?" Alex asked with surprise.

"Unfortunately, he didn't date more than three" Ryan smiled.

"Wait" Sadie said, "You let your boyfriend alone with his ex?"

"They're like bestfriends" Summer said. "I trust him."

"And you should" Marissa told her. "I've rarely seen a guy that devoted to a girl"

"He loved her before she even knew who he was" Ryan added. Summer had started to blush.

"Guys seriously…"

"Devoted or not, guys are not trustworthy." Sadie said again. Marissa quickly reached Alex hand as she sensed her girl was about to loose control.

"Alex please" Marissa whispered. The girl sighted.

"Fine, but you owe me" She whispered back. Marissa mouthed her thank you and tried to get back in the conversation.

"Are you sure Seth wanted you to tell me this?" Summer asked as she was cracking up over something Ryan had told her.

"In fact, now that you mention it, he had begged me not to." Ryan said. Sadie suddenly stood up.

"I'm tired" She said. They all looked confusedly at her.

"It's not even nine o'clock yet…" Alex said, genuinely surprised. Sadie shot her a look full of hate and this time, it was Marissa who needed to be calmed down. Alex was trying so hard to stay polite and that's how Sadie thanks her?

"Then I guess we're leaving" Ryan said, standing up as well and feeling the tension.

"No wait" Summer objected. She was really enjoying the evening. "Give her the car, we'll drive you home." Ryan shot her a "are you crazy?" look and took out his wallet. He put a thirty dollar on the table.

"That should cover us" He said. "Thanks for the invite, it was great." They waved goodbye and watched them leave.

"What a bitch" Summer said once they were gone.

"Humm bitch" Alex said, playing with Marissa's fingers. "How come I haven't thought of that animal yet?"

"But Ryan was okay" Marissa said.

"He can be a nice guy" Alex nodded. "But seriously, he should get rid of that whining whore."

"Can't agree more" Marissa sighted. "Thanks for staying calm. It meant a lot."

"Pleasure was mine" Her girlfriend winked, kissing her quickly and getting up.

"But you still owe me" She said.

"Looks like I always owe you" Marissa rolled her eyes as she got up as well.

"Why?" Summer asked as she reached for her purse. "What else?"

"Oh, she made me do terrible things" Alex told her as she took out her wallet. "I got it" She said, pushing away Summer's money.

"No" Summer insisted, "I can't…"

"Oh yes you can" Marissa replied, forcing Summer to put her money back in her purse. "You're our guest here." Having both girls against her, Summer finally gave up and let them pay her food.

"For instance" Marissa said, continuing their earlier conversation as they were walking toward Alex's jeep, "I made her eat vegetarian pizza."

"You're making it sound casual!" Alex objected.

"How else can you make it sound?" Marissa asked.

"Ahh these olives and onions without the taste of meat to cover it up…" Alex emphasised.

"Oh my god it was only a pizza" The brunette rolled her eyes.

"So where are we going now?" Summer interrupted them, sitting in the car.

"How about we kill Sadie and make it look like an accident?" Alex asked, buckling her seat belt. Marissa gave her **the** look.

"…or not." Alex sighted.

**XxxxxXxxxxX**

How about they get drunk and really do it? Lool.  
One random question: Does anyone of you watch Eurovision? If yes, which country are you rooting for?

Ethereal-123.


	21. It's all about trust

Christmas break was finally there

bbvcool : Well it's always Ryan's fault! Lol but seriously I think that it was mostly due to a lack of communication. Marissa had freaked about the events and Alex was too busy being jealous to make her feel better. Lol I keep changing my mind on whether I want Ryan to me liked or hated in this story and, apparently, I'm dragging you guys with me. Oh well. Enjoy!

QueenForANight : What really happened sucks! There are a lot of german reviewers here I noticed (bcuz of my Eurovision question) I'm with Armenia! (Armenian origins)

Dar19 : LOl. I don't think germany sucks this year. They're just not outstanding enough. Yea Sweden sounds good this year. I'm kind of obsessed with Spain right now. Like the song.

Pookie1 : Pookie as in Garfield's teddy bear? Lol if yes, cuuute. If not, the oops. Thank you so much! It always feels good to know that I got new happy readers. Yea I like fluff too. I'll try. I usually back up UK, but this year, it's not as good. Actually, lots of countries are not as good as usual in my opinion. Oh well.

Finalhybrid : haha. Yea Sadie being hateful was intentional. Obviously! I have the power to make you love and hate whoever I want! (Evil laugh) … yes ok I'm done now. Thanks for the review.

FiresOfDeath : Lol don't worry about the late reviews. Sorry about the food. I am obsessed with it.

SinsDarkAngel : Why worry about Ryan having a girlfriend or not? Hehe who cares? As for getting rid of Sadie, I'm on it.

drumstiix : Heh what's the fun if theyre drunk and can't remember it?

bigblusky : As much as I would enjoy make Alex kill her, I don't want Alex to become a murderer. But then again, we're talking about Sadie..

LillianGish : You're right. She's not really worth it. Although it could have been fun to write. I don't know Modest Mouse… they probably did a cover bcuz Paint It Black was originally recorded by the Rolling Stones. Glad you like the song! And Alex is on her way. Give her some time.

Aranchy : Yea! So you work in a circus? Really? Wow. What do you do? And Eurovision is on may 24th ( the finale). You travel too much! Lool.

shassy25 : Haha Summer could do it. She's so funny when gets all mad.

JG2007 : Yea you read my though. But then again, I could make sure police never finds out.

Fikus : Lool Alex was just trying to be nice! I'm from Armenia and am usually always rooting for them and Russia, but this year… idk Russia very outstanding. Wasn't much last year neither. Mischa Barton is going to turn a movie in your country!! Haha. (You and I) actually she already did.

Klowy : awnn i'm sorry for your soccer team. At least you had fun at your party. Anyways take care.

**XxxxxXxxxxX  
You Again?**  
**Chapter 21 – It's all about trust**

"Summer is taking a shower" Alex informed Marissa as she got in the dormitory and sat on her bed. The brunette didn't reply, she kept running from one side of the room to another, hiding dirty clothes in the closet and changing the sheets of her bed.

"Stressed much?" Alex smirked.

"This place looks like crap" Marissa replied, picking up a few bottles of beer.

"So?" Her girlfriend shrugged as Marissa pushed the bottles on her lap, asking her to get rid of them. "Rissa, it's just Summer." She said as she took the bottles and dumped them in the garbage across the room.

"I don't want her to freak out" Marissa said. "Last year, I used to have sex with Kevin in that trailer my mom and I lived in, and… this room looks pretty much like that right now." Alex grinned by the mention of her girlfriend's old sex buddy. "I don't want her to think I'm still a mess or that I dunno what I'm doing of my life or…"

"Rissa calm down…" Alex tried to hush her with both hands on her shoulders. "The place is clean. There are a few books on the ground but that's it…" The brunette stopped for a moment and looked around.

"And you're not a mess. Nobody thinks you are. Especially not Summer." Marissa let Alex pull her in her arms and rested her head on her girlfriend's shoulder.

"I'm sorry" She whispered. "I just… I screwed up badly last year… I want her to see I've changed. I don't want to go back to what I was."

"You won't." Alex replied. "I won't let you fall back. I promise." Marissa rose up her head a little so she could reach Alex's lips.

"I know." She said. Alex smiled.

"So you lived in a trailer?" She smirked. She felt Marissa push her slightly as she got out of her hold.

"I shouldn't have told you." She said, although Alex could see a sly smile.

"No it's great" She assured her. "It feels good to hear that you've been poor too." At the same moment, Summer walked back in.

"Poor?" She repeated Alex's words. "You should have seen where she lived… it looked a bit like this" She noticed, looking around. Marissa and Alex exchanged a look.

"But it stank." She added secretly to Alex, although she knew Marissa heard her too.

"Hey it didn't stink!" The brunette objected.

"Riiight" Summer said, "You and Volchok with beer smokes and sex all the time in that very restrained room?"

"Can we not talk about Marissa having sex with that guy anymore?" Alex asked.

"Is someone being jealous?" Marissa smirked, looking back at her.

"You want to hear about my threesome during Christmas break?" Alex countered. Marissa rolled her eyes at the evident lie. Or at least so she hoped.

"You're being jealous." She chanted. "Awn, ain't that cute?" She said, kissing Alex's neck.

"Be quiet I need my beauty sleep." Summer screamed from the other side as she pecked her head from under Marissa's covers. The brunette jolted and turned around. Alex grabbed her waist from behind and threw her on her bed.

"Yes Marissa. Shut up." She said, laying on top of her.

XxX

The next day, the girls had nothing planned and decided to rent some movies and order take out. However, this simple thing wasn't as simple after all.

"The notebook?!" Alex read. "Summer, seriously?" The shorter girl crossed her arms and looked at Marissa.

"Coop, tell her." The brunette turned around. She didn't like being between these two.

"Didn't you see this movie like a hundred times?" She asked her. Summer put the movie back.

"So much for the best friend support" She said and left to find something else, pushing Marissa on her way. The brunette held her hurt arm and looked at Alex.

"I'm blaming you for that one" She said. Alex was looking behind her.

"Hey" She called Summer, "Get out of the chick flick section"

"What did you get?" Marissa asked. Alex gave her the dvd.

"Ginger snaps?" She read.

"Trailer about a girl turning into a werewolf." Alex explained.

"Grow up" Marissa said, taking it from her hands and putting it back at its place.

"Oh come on. You want to let Summer choose maybe?" At the same time, Summer came back, holding "Pretty Women." Marissa could feel both Alex's and Summer's eyes on her.

"… how about we watch Dumb and Dumber?" She proposed.

They finally made it out with five movies so everyone would be happy, however, Marissa knew that the fight will start again when they'll get home because there was only one dvd player. As they made their way to the convenient store so they could get junk food, they bumped into Ryan.

"Oh hi" He greeted them, looking away.

"… are you okay?" Marissa worried. She could always tell when something was off with him. It looked like Ryan was hesitating on whether or not he should tell what was going on.

"Sadie and I broke up." He finally said.

"… well that is great!" Alex smiled, extending her hand for a hi5 that didn't come. Marissa elbowed her.

"Why?" She asked. "What happened?"

"She was jealous of you." Marissa bit her lip and Alex froze behind her.

"We'll get the junk" Summer offered, pulling Alex with her. The chocolate haired reluctantly followed, although she wanted to know what was going to be said.

XxX

They had been standing in front of the chips stand for a while. Summer didn't know which one to take and decided to take Alex's opinion.

"Ketchup or barbeque?" She asked.

"I trust her." Alex replied.

"I…" Summer started. "This isn't what I asked you." Alex looked at her.

"Excuse me?" Summer sighted.

"…We'll just take both" She proposed, picking both bags.

XxX

"Why would she be jealous of me?" Marissa risked asking. Ryan's hands were deeply shoved in his pockets.

"… you already know the answer for that." He replied. The brunette looked away. She didn't need this. Not now. Everything was going so great…

"Ryan…" Marissa started.

"I love you" He cut her. Marissa winced.

Ryan looked at her facial expression and felt something break in him. Since when do people wince after hearing these three meaningful words? Maybe it was too soon. The ex-couple stood quiet for a while. As Ryan was about to speak again, Marissa hushed him.

"Don't'" She said. "Just… don't."

Marissa was now staring at her feet. Ryan still loved her. Alex was right. Then she wondered, does it really matter now? She hadn't been half as happy as she currently was when she used to date Ryan. Everything used to be so serious and drama filled.

"Marissa…?" He asked quietly. What was taking the girls so long? Marissa wondered.

XxX

"What is taking them so long?" Alex asked. Summer turned around.

"You're talking to me?" She asked her. She didn't mean to sound rude or anything. She was just surprised that Alex had finally acknowledged her presence.

"Ryan and Marissa" Alex said. "They should have joined us by now." Summer bit her lip. She didn't want to think about what might be happening over there. Especially not as she was discovering Alex's jealous side.

"Is Marissa still a big fan of Hershey's?" She asked instead, picking up a few candy bars.

XxX

"Why are you telling me this?" Marissa finally spoke, looking at him.

"I…" Ryan replied, "I don't know." He shoved his hands deeper in his pocket.

"I didn't even plan on telling you. I just… I was thinking about all this and you came to my face at the bad timing and it slipped out. I'm sorry, I know it's unfair to you and I… I'm sorry."

"Ryan I don't know what to tell you other than that I am very much in love with Alex…"

"I know that" Ryan interrupted her. "I can see how happy you are, I just…"

"Then what?" Marissa interrupted him. "What now Ryan? How am I supposed to react?" She asked.

"Like this I guess" He risked a smile. Marissa sighted and looked at the convenient store's window. They were out of sight. She looked back at Ryan.

XxX

"Let's give them a little more time" Summer said as Alex was heading to the cash.

"We already gave them too much" She objected.

"It's only been five minutes." Summer started…. As she turned around, she found Alex already at the cash. Giving in, she followed her.

"Would you like anything else?" The clerk asked as the girls spread half of the store on the counter. They both looked at her at the same time without answering.

XxX

"I don't mind staying friends…" Ryan started. Marissa looked at him.

"I mean" He added, "If you want me as a friend." He had never been babbling before. Marissa was about to say something when the door opened and both Summer and Alex got out. A smile immediately spread across her face when she saw her. If she had a slightest doubt about her choice, it had just vanished.

"… is there anything left in the store?" She asked. "You two took forever."

"We thought…" Alex started. She left the sentence hanging and walked closer to her girl.

"So" Marissa smiled when Alex let go of her lips, "Ryan, we're having a movie night. Would you like to join? " He looked surprised at first.

"Yea, okay." Ryan agreed, smiling.

"You're going to hate what they chose" Alex winked at him as she took Marissa's hand in hers.

**XxxxxXxxxxX**

Lol I think I changed the ending of this chapter like… five times. Hope you like the final one!

Ethereal-123.


	22. Movie Night

Christmas break was finally there

Sorry Guys, I know it took forever but I'm in the middle of my finals and I recently got a new job, which means zero free time.

**Thxs for the reviews : **

LaughingSmile : Who said he won't cause any trouble? Loool.

momentary-ecstasy : Sounds good. I might just do that! Lol.

SinsDarkAngel : Yea Ryan does that will all of his girls. He didn't want Lindsay to leave, didn't want Theresa to marry Eddie (when everything seemed to be fine) didn't want Sadie to go back home… I hate him! Lol except in season 4. He kind of changed after he got with Taylor.

LillianGish : I agree with Olivia's hairstyle. But Blonde suits her well too. Yea, there is no problem with two ex being friends, but when one of them wants more… Oh well I'll let you read.

bigblusky : Lol Ryan and Sadie together makes me want to puke in my mouth so NO. (But don't worry, Ryan and Marissa gives me the same envy so it won't happen neither). HOWEVER… oh I won't say it.

palex80 : Well thank you! Hehe.

FiresOfDeath : Lool you wouldn't have liked them. It included a malex breakup + a Ryan and Marissa kiss. Go watch Enchanted! Lol it's the cutest thing ever ( and very silly too)

broken87 : Yep, Marissa has grown up… but we can't say the same for Alex. Oh well, good thing you enjoy her jealous side.

shassy25 : It's Ryan! Of course he did not! Lol just kidding… or not. Well Marissa is certain of her feelings, at least that is something.

Klowy : Ouch, how did you do that? I am finishing school tomorrow! Then the updates will be like twice a week or something. Hehehe.

JG2007 : Ryan is an expect in ruining things. But oh well..

Finalhybrid : LOl. Sadie suxs. I was so glad they broke up in the show.

Aranchy : Damn you! You really got me there. I thought you worked in a circus… hahah. Yea Eurovision semi finale is tonight. Hope Armenia makes it through! And you're very welcome about the not break up.

DamNDomsMommy : Glad you do! Thanks for the review.

**XxxxxXxxxxX  
You Again?**  
**Chapter 22 – Movie night**

They had decided to watch the movie in Ryan's apartment, since it was bigger than the girl's dormitory. Alex and Ryan were busy plugging in her dvd set on Ryan's tv while Marissa and Summer were in the kitchen, taking care of the snacks.

"When did she leave?" Alex asked Ryan, passing him the wires.

"Well the fight started last night, after we left you guys." Ryan explained. "I didn't like her behaviour, so that's what I told her." He reached the remote control and put the tv on "3".

"I hope it's not our fault" Alex apologized. "Maybe I shouldn't have forced you guys to tag along."

"Don't worry about it." Ryan said. "She's been overly jealous for a while now, it had to happen one day or another." Alex stared at him. Jealous of what?

"You guys have bought way too much food" Marissa said as she came in the living room and put the pop corn bowl on the table, along with five chips bags and a dozen of candy bar.

"I'll go get the other half" She said and left.

"So what are we watching?" Summer asked as she came in as well, opening a can of coke and handing it to Ryan.

"Thanks" he said, " … don't you have any action at hall?" He then asked, looking the dvdz the girls had rented.

"Well" Summer replied, "There is a little car chase at the end of How to Loose a guy in ten days." Alex rolled her eyes as Summer passed her a can of soda as well.

"Ryan, don't you have any cup?" Marissa asked, back again with the rest of the food.

"They were Sadie's" He replied. A little silence followed.

"Or we can drink straight from the can" Summer proposed.

"Of course we can" Marissa agreed a bit too quickly, opening herself a can and drinking from it right away. Alex smiled at her girlfriend's attempt to burry the awkward situation they were in.

"Decided on the movie yet?" She asked once she swallowed her drink. They all shook their head.

"Oh I know" Ryan said, "We'll vote for each movie". "The one that gets the most votes will be the one we'll watch."

"Sounds fair" Summer agreed.

"So let's start with How to Loose a guy in ten days" He said, "since it's out." As expected, Summer was the only one who raised her hand. Ryan put it down and picked the second movie.

"Sweeney Todd" He read. Both he and Alex voted for the musical about the crazy barber. Ryan then took out the third movie.

"Jaw" He read, confused.

"Who the hell rented that?" Alex asked. Nobody answered.

"Whatever…" Ryan said and put it down, picking the 4th movie.

"Stardust" He read.

"I bet a million that Summer chose that one" Alex smirked.

"Actually it's me" Marissa said. "It's a very cute movie about a prince who meets a beautiful Star and then…"

"Next" Ryan said.

"The prince meets a star?" Alex asked, turning around. "As in that thing that sparkles in the sky?"

"Well it was a shooting star" Marissa explained, "and it had fallen on earth at the same moment as…"

"NEXT" Ryan said louder. The last movie was Superbad.

"We should watch this" He said.

"Hold on" Summer objected. "We didn't vote."

"Well the highest score goes to Sweeney Todd, so unless you want to watch that…"

"Fine, put the comedy in." She cut him.

It turned to be a hilarious movie that they all enjoyed. Considering how they still had time ahead, and a hell of a lot of snacks, they agreed on watching Sweeney Todd as well, and even Stardust. By the middle of the third movie, Marissa and Summer had fallen asleep.

"We should go" Alex told Marissa, realizing what time it was. But not matter how much she shook her, the brunette pushed herself deeper in the crook of her girlfriend's neck and stayed asleep.

"You should all stay for the night" Ryan offered.

"I don't want to disturb…" Alex objected.

"You're not." He replied. "To tell the truth, I don't feel like being alone right now..."

"…Okay. Of course, we'll stay" She nodded sweetly. "What movie do we have left?" She asked, biting in an "Oh Henry" candy bar.

"Jaw and How to loose a guy in ten days" Ryan read. Alex winced.

"Alright you pick" She said. "Where's the bathroom?"

"Straight, then on your left". Alex got up carefully and laid back Marissa's head on the couch before heading where Ryan had told her. As she reached the bathroom, something caught her attention. Next to it was the bedroom, which's door was partially open. Unable to resist, Alex walked in and stared at what had made her come here at the first place. It was a huge plan of what looked like a house, probably Ryan's semester's project. Next to it, he had started to build a model of it.

Alex was so absorbed of the design, she didn't notice the description of his work yet. Then her eyes laid on it. She picked up the few pages stapled together and looked at it. "The Model House Remake." Was written on it. She could vaguely remember Marissa had told her something about a model house. Curiosity taking over, she turned the page and read the first paragraph.

_"A few years ago, I didn't have much of a future ahead of me and after some twisted events, I ended up hiding in a Model House. By then, my passion for architecture was already woken and I found myself studying the perfect design of my hiding spot. As expected, it didn't last long before I got busted and had to leave. Sadly, the same night, the house burnt down. Not only was this place a shelter for me, but it was also the place where I had my first kiss with this girl I was madly in love with. Consequently, I considered that model house as my heaven and in order to keep the souvenir of this wonderful place with me forever, I have tried to rebuild it out of memory. Like all strong constructions, the walls are…"_

Alex's smile had dropped and she stopped reading. Surprisingly, she felt sorry for Sadie. Did the girl read this? Alex still remembered how she felt when she faced the fact that the one person who had her heart didn't return the feeling. No wonder Sadie was so fussy. As Alex put the description down, something else caught her attention. She knew she shouldn't. She didn't want to neither, but it seemed like her body wasn't obeying to her will anymore. She watched herself open the drawer and take out the hundred of pictures of Marissa. Ryan was on some of them. On others, the brunette was with Summer, or even alone. Ryan had them all… How the hell did he even get his hand on some of them, Alex wasn't sure she wanted to know…

"There you are" Ryan said as she walked back in the living room. "You took forever in that bathroom." _Oh right_, Alex thought_, that's what she forgot to do_… She looked at Marissa who was peacefully sleeping on Ryan's couch, clueless of his obsession of her. What would she do if she found out? Alex didn't want Marissa to freak out, or worse, abandon her for Ryan.

"Alex… where have you been?" She felt Marissa weakly grab her hand and pull her forward, dragging her back on the couch and resting her head on her again. Alex kissed Marissa's forehead and held her tighter, in a possessive way, as Ryan was innocently playing with the menu of the dvd. The saddest part was, Alex didn't think Ryan had done it by purpose. The guy loved Marissa, and he was too stupid to hide it properly.

"I hope you don't mind" He said, "I put Jaws."

"Whatever" Alex heard herself reply. She just wanted to go back home.

**XxxxxXxxxxX**

The chapters should come faster since my last exam is tomorrow. Now I'm off to study again! Lol leave some reviews plz.

Ethereal-123.


	23. The Invite

Christmas break was finally there

**I am back! Lol sorry for taking so long. As always, I'm hoping to gain forgiveness by posting two chapters at once…. XD. **

**Thanks for the reviews! **

LaughingSmile : LOL…. Noooo. I wouldn't do that…

momentary-ecstasy : Ryan is a piece of crap. As simple as that! I feel like writing a scene in which Alex beats the crap out of him. Seriously considering it…

SinsDarkAngel : An obligation because it was his first love? I am not sure to follow you there… Besides, wasn't Theresa his first love? Although she was the "girl next door", I am pretty sure he had feelings for her. But we are talking about Ryan there… lol just saying his name frustrates me. I don't know why!

shassy25 : I don't really see Summer beating Ryan up. They've been friends for too long and she's dating his brother. Alex, on the other hand…. Hehe. Thank you! The job is going well and I got my first paycheck yesterday! (Half of it is already gone… ahhh shopping malls!)

FiresOfDeath : Haha it was the last one I had seen right before replying to my reviews. (My brother and I wanted to pick a movie that my little sister could enjoy with us) … I don't only watch lame movies… have you seen Girl Interrupted? It's my favourite movie! Malex will always be cute! Xpect when Alex is being an ass… then they get even hotter! ( But that's just me… I have a thing with suckers.) My exams went well, thank you!

Jennabee123 : Hurray! Lol Malex is the reason why I started to watch The OC… well Olivia Wilde is. Seth is the reason why I didn't stop after. Anyways thank you!

Klowy : You're stupid? Lol why? Hope your exam went well! And I've been very busy ( I work night shifts and I HATE writing in the daylight) so sorry for not posting earlier. Hope you'll enjoy.

Aranchy : Loool nooo Sadie is the baboon! Ryan is the Baboon's husband, or mate, or whatever… hahaha! RUSSIA? The song SUCKED. Ok… I rephrase that. I, in my opinion, believe that the song SUCKED. Of course, this is only my opinion. XD I am disappointed… they have turned Eurovision to some politic shitass business thing. Oh well… Anyways you really got me on the circus thing and Ryan's stalker side was already in my mind, you didn't put it there ( if that makes u feel any better…)

Finalhybrid : Oh! Lol this sucks but then the paycheck brings back the smile. Awn Marissa belongs to Alex… we'll just have to see about that, right? ( Seeing as I'm a Malex shipper and a Ryan hater… you shouldn't have to worry much)

haelthy : You read this at work? Where do you work? I want your job! Lool. Seriously I'm glad you're enjoying it!

**XxxxxXxxxxX  
You Again?**  
**Chapter 23 – The Invite**

Alex groaned as her head hit the ground. She felt a pair of hands on her, trying to see where she got hurt.

"Baby are you alright?" She recognized Marissa's voice.

"You did this to me?" Alex asked, trying to get up with the help of her amused girlfriend.

"You wouldn't wake up" Marissa replied, making Alex sit back on the couch so she could seat on her lap. "I brought you coffee" She quickly added as Alex was about to curse. Her girlfriend took a sip from it before looking around.

"Where are Ryan and Summer?" She asked, letting Marissa take the cup from her hands and put it beside them.

"You have me laying on you and you're wondering about Summer and Ryan?" Marissa asked. "Should I be worried?" Alex smirked.

"Just wanted to make sure we're alone" She replied before kissing her.

"Nice way to catch up" Marissa laughed as they parted. "Summer was with me a few minutes ago, I think she went to the bathroom." She stopped to kiss Alex before continuing. "I haven't seen Ryan since last night." She bent down for another kiss when someone walked in the house.

"Hey" Ryan said. "I bought doughnuts."

"I LOVE YOU" They all heard Summer scream from the bathroom. Marissa noticed the glimpse in Alex's eyes as she saw Ryan, but she quickly covered it. The brunette was confused since they seemed to be getting along last night. Alex gently removed Marissa so she could stand up.

"Let's see what you got" She told Ryan as he opened the box. Smiling, he offered her an apple and cinnamon roll. Marissa watched the interaction. They seemed to be getting along… maybe a bit too much. Something was definitely off.

XxX

It was almost four o'clock and Summer had to leave soon. They went back to Marissa and Alex's dormitory so she would pick up her stuff and then all three girls headed to the airport.

"Baby you've been awfully silent today" Marissa noticed. Alex looked at her. She didn't know what to say. Maybe Marissa already knew about Ryan. After all, they did share a conversation yesterday and Marissa had the whole morning to find the model house.

"Just… thinking" Alex replied. "Nothing important." Marissa wasn't convinced, but she knew better than to insist.

"… so you and Ryan seem to be getting along" She said instead, watching Alex's reaction.

"He's a fine guy afterall" Alex forced the words out of her throat. She suspected Marissa to know something, but two can play that game, right? They've been playing it for over months…

"I have to go to the bathroom". Marissa sharply said and disappeared. Summer, who has been watching them silently, decided to interfere once her bestfriend was out of sight.

"That was painful to watch" She said. Alex simply looked at her. Summer sighted.

"Okay" She said. "You obviously saw the Model House. So what?"

"Did you see his collection of pictures too?" Alex asked.

"… do I need to remind you that it's Ryan's property?" Summer countered, not having an idea of what Alex was talking about. Alex didn't reply.

"Ryan" Summer repeated. "Not your girlfr…"

"Did she see it?" Alex cut in. Summer was clearly wrong when she thought that dating girls would be easier. Both girls were daring each other.

"Why don't you ask her?" She told Alex, angering her more. The concerned girl stopped herself from replying as they both heard footsteps and Marissa came back.

"Sum your plane is about to leave" She said, passing her hands around Alex's neck from behind. As Summer was gathering her things and getting up, Marissa bent forward.

"Have I done something wrong?" She whispered in Alex's ear. Alex could feel Summer discretely watching her in a threatening way. She grinned at her.

"Honey…" Marissa called again. Alex put her hands on top of Marissa's and pulled her closer, making the girl almost fall on her.

"Define wrong" She whispered back, her lips barely touching the brunette's ear. She felt Marissa shiver as she bent a little more and kissed her.

"Let's go" Their heard Summer say in a rather cold way. The couple silently followed her to the gate. Before leaving, Summer turned to look at Alex straight in the eyes, transferring all her thoughts and worries through her stare. In exchange, Alex played it doubt and simply raised an eyebrow. Summer sighted.

"You guys should visit Brown next week-end" She proposed, looking at Marissa this time.

"Oh that would be nice!" Her bestfriend responded, thrilled by the idea. She turned, waiting for her girl's approval.

"Alright" Alex nodded. A little bit relieved, Summer hugged them both and disappeared. If things got ugly, at least she could interfere before it got really bad. She tried to shove her worries away as she sat in the plane. How bad could things get in only five days?

XxX

Meanwhile, Marissa had taken Alex's hand in hers as they walked out of the airport, which was facing the college, and headed to their dormitory.

"Can't wait for next week-end" She whispered. Alex was playing with Marissa's knuckles and thinking about all this. She wasn't doubt. She could tell when a girl was watching out for her bestfriend, and Summer's invitation next week was clearly her way to warn Alex to watch her back.

"Did you agree just to sound nice?" Marissa asked, a little bit worried of her girlfriend's silence. Alex looked at her, pushing away her worries.

"Nah" She replied. "It could be fun. I mean, why not."

"I could think of reasons not to" Marissa started.

"Yea?" Alex asked. "Shoot."

"Your ex stays there." Alex raised an eyebrow.

"My ex as in Summer's boyfriend who I broke up with to be with you?"

"…alright might not be such a threat after all" Marissa laughed. Alex playfully pushed her as they were getting closer to college.

"Thanks for not asking me what Ryan told me yesterday" Marissa said more seriously.  
"I'm glad you trust me." Alex nodded. It was too late to ask now, she figured.

"Of course I trust you." She replied. She felt Marissa tighten her hold on her as they kept walking.

**XxxxxXxxxxX**

So how bad can it get in only give days…? I'll post chapter 24 tonight! It's already written, I just feel like making you guys wait a tiny bit. But I promise posting chapter 24 will be the first thing I'll do once back home. So it will be there in exactly 10 hours. Maybe 9.

Ethereal-123.


	24. Five days later

Christmas break was finally there

**2****nd**** chapter!!**

**Yey I got a couple of reviews! **

LaughingSmile : I am pretty certain you won't like the answer neither… heh. Oh well, read and review!

klowy : Ow, why? You can tell me. If it's personal just e-mail me. You are kind of worrying me right now… well I'm glad you liked the chapter.

SinsDarkAngel : Lol good guess, because I almost wrote a rage blackout moment. Maybe later? I could get really funny indeed, considering Alex's behaviour… Heheh.

haelthy : I think you know Alex pretty well! I don't know if I've been late posting this… but heh I just got home and as promised it really is the first thing I'm doing. Ohhh now I get your job! That's cool.

Unknown lazy ass : Wow you wrote a novel there! I'm not complaining tho, I loooove huge reviews. I'm curious to know when exactly you have started to find it boring, and when you liked it again. I don't think Ryan hated Alex neither, which is why I am trying to keep them as friends right now. However, I do think Alex hated Ryan right away. I can still remember their first "group hand" when she had asked him if he liked live bands, and he replied "Nah, not much… you?" And she gave him this very shocked look, replying "It's my life." That was so funny! And then she disliked the way he treated Marissa… oh maybe it's just me. But heh don't worry about Alex's rage… it is something I enjoy way too much writting to make it disappear. So anyways, I'm glad you are enjoying this.

shassy25 : Lool. I brought shoes and clothes. Jeez boring much? I really needed some… I missed writing this too. I just got very busy and didn't want to rush the story so I decided you guys could wait. Thank you for sticking to it! And yey, chapter 24! I think I only took 9 hours instead of 10… hurray to me!

**XxxxxXxxxxX  
You Again?**  
**Chapter 24 – Five Days later **

Alex sat back on her bed with another cup of coffee to help her kill the sleepiness she was feeling and kept typing her text. She had been working on her essay since forever.

"…you're still awake?" Marissa noticed with surprise as she walked in. Alex lifted her eyes and took off her earphones. Both girls could still hear every note of M.I.A.'s latest tune. How Alex actually managed to hear Marissa was a mystery.

"Let me guess" Alex said, "Ryan needed help for cleaning up."

"Nope" Marissa replied, unable to get Alex's well hidden sarcasm.

"He had burnt the whole kitchen with his cooking skills." She explained. Alex rolled her eyes.

"Whatever today's excuse is" She mumbled under her breath. Marissa looked at her with worry.

"You shouldn't listen to this while working" She said as she walked closer, turned down the volume and took Alex's coffee mug from her hands.

"Music activates the brain" Alex replied, then realised her girlfriend had taken away her drink. "What are you doing?" She asked as Marissa had drained her coffee.

"You drank enough" Marissa told her. She finished washing the cup and walked closer to Alex.

"How would you know" Alex replied. "You were out the whole day." Marissa rolled her eyes. Silence filled the room. Both girls could hear Alex's low music from her earphones that were hanging around her neck and the sound of her keyboard as she was typing her text.

"You look tired." Marissa stated, trying to lock eyes with Alex, but the darker brunette kept her eyes on her screen. How they got so distant, Marissa couldn't tell. She didn't remember when it started, or why. All she knew is that since Ryan's break up, he called them a lot to spend time all together and Alex would always make sure to be excluded.

Marissa didn't know how she felt about this. Not a single time did Alex try to stop her from seeing her ex-boyfriend. She should be glad her girlfriend trusted her but somehow, Alex's lack of jealousy was getting to her. She felt like Alex didn't care at all. Slowly, they had stopped communicating and although the brunette wanted to believe everything was alright, she was worried like hell.

"I have a lot of work" Alex replied. She felt Marissa slip in the bed next to her and pass her hand up and down Alex's arm. They haven't been so close for a while and it almost felt like they were strangers.

"Baby it's late" She whispered, getting rid of the earphones and kissing the girl's neck. "You've been working on this every single night for a week. Take a break." She passed her hand under Alex's shirt, feeling the need to touch her… to reach her somehow. Her girlfriend kept her eyes on her laptop, still typing. When Marissa's hand reached her breast, she felt Alex's muscles contract as she discretely tried to stay out of reach.

"What's wrong?" Marissa worried.

"Your hands are cold." Alex lied. Instead of pushing the girl away, her comment brought Marissa on top of her as she pushed away Alex's laptop.

"Then warm me up" she whispered.

"This essay won't type itself" Alex stubbornly repeated. Marissa stretched her neck so she could read.

"… Alex you're not even typing real words" She noticed. Her girlfriend blinked a few times and noticed it too. She wasn't really paying attention to what she was doing.

"Hard to concentrate while your girlfriend is being all needy on you" Alex replied sarcastically, hurting Marissa more than she intended to. The brunette kept it inside like she had had for a week now.

"I'm really trying here." She sighted as she backed off a bit but remained on top of Alex. She didn't know what to do anymore. She had started by playing it dumb and ignoring her girlfriend's unusual mood swings, then Marissa decided to give her space and, seeing as it wasn't working either, she was now trying to reach her feelings. Apparently, this had also failed.

"You shouldn't have to **try**" Alex repeated, somehow annoyed. Marissa sighted again.

"I don't even know what's wrong" She replied. For a brief moment, she felt like Alex was going to say something, but then she thought better of it and kept it shut.

"Why am I even bothering?" She asked herself as she got up. Alex instantly missed her warmth.

"Giving up already?" She teased.

"Are we still going to Brown tomorrow?" Marissa asked, ignoring Alex's comment and trying to remain calm.

"Brown?" Alex repeated, confused.

"You promised Summer we would go to Brown this week-end" Her girlfriend reminded her, hurt that Alex would forget.

"Oh" Alex said, remembering. She also remembered the purpose of the invitation that seemed so long ago.

"I'll just call her and cancel it" Marissa offered, taking out her phone and hoping Alex would stop her…

"You don't have to." Alex said. "I have my essay to finish… but you can still go." Marissa frowned and put back her phone.

"You're right" She said. "I'll just go alone, so you can finish your **stupid** essay."

"Hey don't take it out on the essay" Alex smirked. "Take it on my teachers"

"Alex this is bullshit" Marissa snapped out of it. Alex looked surprised. Through the whole week, Marissa had tried to ignore her worries and pretend everything was alright, but enough was enough.

"Maybe I should invite Ryan too" She said. "Bring back the old times." By now, Alex could tell what Marissa was trying to do.

"Why don't you do that?" She replied, getting annoyed as well.

"Oh, I will" Marissa said, getting her coat. "In fact, I'll go now."

Alex watched her girlfriend put on her coat and grab her purse. Maybe she was reading too much into it, but it felt like Marissa was taking all her time so Alex would stop her from leaving. But Alex couldn't. She couldn't go to Brown and get her ass kicked by Summer, and she couldn't explain why she didn't want Marissa to be left alone with Ryan. Therefore, she had to shut up so Marissa wouldn't think she was one of those possessive and paranoid girlfriends.

"Why don't you sleep there too?" She proposed out of rage. For a second, Marissa seemed shocked but she quickly covered it.

"I wouldn't want you to walk alone at night…"

"Right" Marissa cut her. "Thank you for your concern." Their shared the coldest stare ever, each trying to freeze the other. Marissa waited, but nothing happened and she had to come to the evidence that Alex meant it. Keeping in all these things she wanted to scream, she turned around and closed the door behind her, not even releasing a tiny bit of anger by slapping the door. She learned by experience that playing it cold hurt more. Actually, she learned from the best…

XxX

Ryan was sitting on his bed, reading through Taylor's law papers. Yawning, he put away the folder. He couldn't wait to call Taylor and tell her about the good new. His eyes then laid on the photograph of himself with Marissa. Ryan stretched his arm and reached it. They looked so happy together. Smiling, he recalled all the good times they spent together this week, although he still couldn't figure out why Marissa was coming to him so often. She knew how he felt about her, so why did she keep coming here, and staying this late?

He jolted as he heard knockings on the door. Confused, he checked what time it was and got up. The photograph still in hand, he walked to the front door and checked who it was. Ryan then quickly hid the picture in the closet and opened up.

"Marissa" He said, surprised. He could tell she had been crying, but wasn't sure if he should ask why.

"I'm sorry I know it's late…" Marissa apologized. She looked at Ryan who was only wearing his boxers.

"It's okay" Ryan told her. "I'll go put something on" He added up, noticing she was looking. "Make yourself at home." Marissa nodded and walked to the living room. Sighting, she took out her cellphone, hoping for something. Anything…

"So what brings you here this late?" Ryan asked as he came back with two cups of coffee. Marissa quickly turned around to face him.

"Alex and I have promised Summer to visit her and Seth this week-end." Marissa said. "But Alex is busy with school work so she thought I should ask you" Marissa said, deciding not to tell him about the fight. It was none of his business anyway. Ryan looked at her. He knew it was a lie. If that was it, she would have called. Especially considering how she had spent the whole day here.

"That's very nice of her" He said. "Okay." Marissa looked relieved he didn't insist on her lame scenario. They shared an awkward silence.

"…also" Marissa added, somehow shyly, "She didn't want me to walk alone in the night… so if I could stay here…" She could tell right away that Ryan got the wrong idea. However, the brunette couldn't blame him. Who simply walks in after midnight and asks to stay for the night?

"I…" Ryan said, uneasy. "Sadie and I shared the same bed, so I don't really…"

"Oh I'll sleep on the couch" Marissa quickly replied.

"No" He said. "Take the bed."

"I can't." Marissa insisted. She would feel way too guilty after the way she left things with Alex. Oddly, Ryan seemed to understand. He brought her a pillow and a cover, then said goodnight and left. Marissa lay down on the couch and took out her cellphone again. She went down to Alex's number and selected it, opening a text box. Her fingers wrote the words alone, but she couldn't find the strength to push the send button. Marissa simply stared at her message until she fell asleep, the phone falling on the ground and the message disappearing.

**XxxxxXxxxxX**

Anyone guessed correctly? Okay now I'm hungry, ciao. (You guys don't get to eat before writing me a review! )

Ethereal-123.


	25. Trip to Brown

"How was Brown

**Faster this time, right? I keep my promises!**

Thank you for the reviews!

LillianGish : Awn yes I know what you mean. But they haven't broken up (yet?) so there must still be something there. I am glad you get why Alex acts the way she does. Can't wait to get your opinion on that chapter.

Fikus : Awn. Personally I think Alex is to blame. What more could Marissa have done? Oh well I guess people relate to characters so we can't all agree on what's wrong and what's right. I'm glad we have different opinions, I enjoy hearing yours. And don't you eat all your cookies alone!

Arrahed : Lol yes it does. You are enjoying reading it, but you feel like drowning me! Pretty clear. Lmao about the Russian song. I was so pissed, but now I'm over it. And I laughed so hard when I read that thing about the chimpoos! LOl.

bigblusky : Awn, for once, I totally agree with you. And you're welcome about the two updates.

haelthy : Really? Oops, I must have missed that… And what kind of thing she could regret? Hehehe.

LaughingSmile : LOl about the Alex being retarded comment. I don't want to give anything away so I'll just stop there. Enjoy that one!.

Klowy : Own don't worry about it. If he's been your friend since that long, he'll come back. And 16 years old drama doesn't get any better at 18. Lol I just told some guy who used to stalk me for almost two months now that I've had enough and he's like "What? I have a girlfriend stop reading too much into it." And then when I said "then we should all hang out" He got mad and said "just forget it". Guys will always be dumb, keep that in mind! And don't worry about Malex. Trust me ;)

FiresOfDeath : Lol no not rlly. Haha people just assume that Alex has to react this way. I wonder how you guys would have behaved if you would have been in Marissa's shoes. Yes, Girl Interrupted! 2003 Academy Award Winner ( Angelina Jolie won the award for her acting) … it is SERIOUSLY the best movie ever. But don't watch it with kids. It's rough. (On every possible angle of the word rough)

shassy25 : I'm glad my updates makes your day! I won't reply much to your review bcuz I don't want to give anything away. Enjoy!

OCmalexfan : Yey a new reader! New readers are ALWAYS welcomed. Glad you liked it. And glad you hated Sadie. Like I said to many others… I don't want to give anything away so I'll just let you read without answering the questions. Enjoy!

**You Again?**

**Chapter 25 – Trip to Brown**

When Alex woke up the next morning, it took a few seconds for her to remember why Marissa wasn't sleeping in the bed next to hers. Cursing herself for letting the brunette leave, she got up and went to make herself a cup of coffee. They didn't break up, Alex told herself. Marissa wouldn't cheat on her. She should simply trust her…

Alex noticed her hands were shaking as she spilled half of her coffee in the sink. Cursing, she dropped the mug and watched the caffeine draw spirals before disappearing. She walked to her stereo and put in "Walking with a Ghost" from Tegan and Sara. Just then, she herd a presence behind her and quickly turned around. Marissa lifted her eyes. She looked like a shop-lifter who just got caught.

"… I though you would be asleep" She almost whispered. Alex then realised that Marissa had planned on leaving without saying goodbye. She should have expected it… then why was she so hurt? She didn't move, forcing Marissa to squeeze in to reach her bed, passing very close to her.

The brunette could feel Alex's eyes on her as she was putting in a bag a few of her belongings for the week-end. Alex turned around, trying to force merrier thoughts in her mind. But it seemed like Marissa was doing everything she could to remind her that she was there, and that in a few minutes she won't be anymore. She zipped her bag and got up, shouldering it and staring at Alex who still had her back turned.

"… aren't you going to say anything at all?" Marissa asked. Alex turned to face her.

"What do you want me to say?" She replied, shrugging her shoulders. Marissa sighted.

"Do you still want me?" She asked, fearing the answer.

"What? Of course I do" Alex replied as if it was the dumbest question ever.

"So you want an open relationship?" Marissa asked again, confusing her girlfriend even more.

"... Marissa what happened with Ryan yesterday?" She asked, getting worried.

"Oh, so now you care?" The brunette replied with a forced laugh. She was well aware she was getting Alex angry but she couldn't care less. Her girlfriend got closer and put both hands on Marissa's waist.

"Baby it's very important did something happen?" She asked again, quieter this time. Marissa got herself out of her hold.

"You know what? When you don't trust your girlfriend, don't tell her to sleep over at her ex's" She replied coldly as she walked to the door. Alex closed her eyes and took a deep breath before she lost her temper.

"Wait" She said, eyes still closed. She heard Marissa's footsteps stop. It was silent for a moment.

"… I'm waiting…" Marissa said harshly.

"Marissa this isn't easy" Alex replied, getting annoyed by her behaviour.

"Oh because putting up with your mood swings is?" The brunette replied. They were now facing each other.

"Nobody forced you to" Alex replied eagerly.

"Can't agree more" Marissa said. They stared at each other once more.

"… what? You are going to run back to your ex again like each time we fight?" Alex mocked. Marissa couldn't tell what was going on. She had never felt such an urge to both hurt and kiss Alex. The brunette could get why she wanted to hurt her… but what was up with the kiss? Why was she currently lusting on this ass girlfriend of hers?

"What's wrong with you?" She asked, her voice shakier than she intended to. Alex looked away for a moment. The minute she opened her mouth, Marissa hushed her.

"You know what" She said, "Don't. I can't take any more of your crap." Opening the door, she walked outside the dormitory without looking back.

XxX

Seth and Summer where at the airport, waiting for their friends to land… and making a show of themselves.

"Summer, lower…" Seth tried to reason his girlfriend while people have started to stare.

"How long have you known?!" Summer screamed again.

"I… he called me this morning" Seth replied, shrugging his shoulders. "I didn't even know they were supposed to come, and you had invited the girls a week ago, so I should be the angry one." Seth countered.

"If I would have told you a week ago, you would have forgotten it by now" Summer replied with reason.

"…okay" Seth nodded, "Not the point thought".

"No, you're right" Summer nodded as well. "The point is that Alex and Marissa had fought and now she's on a plane with the reason why they're fighting!"

"… why?" Seth asked, confused. "What is she carrying?" For a reason unknown to him, Summer was now seconds away from pulling her hair off.

"You know what?" She said, "You stay there and greet them. I have a plane to catch."

"… okay" Seth agreed, then the information registered. "HOLD ON!" He called after her as she was already heading to get herself an express ticket. "Where are you going? What am I suppose to do with Marissa? She came to see you."

"Weren't you three like bestfriends when Ryan first moved in? Just get back to that bond, whatever. I don't care. Just DON'T leave them alone." She warned him.

"But" Seth protested again. "Where are you going?"

"I've got some ass to kick until some fake brunette gets out of her blonde phase… why are you smiling?"

"My girlfriend beating up my ex" Seth explained with a dreamy look. "Could it be any…"

"DON'T finish that sentence…"

"…alright I'll check on Ryan and Marissa. What do I tell them when they'll ask about you?" Summer turned around and paid for her ticket. If she makes it quick, she could still catch the plane.

"I don't know" She replied in a hurry, checking her watch. "Just make something up"

As she ran off, Seth nervously passed his hand in his air. _We all know I can't make anything up…_ he whined to himself.

XxX

Alex put the empty beer can aside as MSI (Mindless Self Indulgence) was playing at the loudest volume. She let herself fall back on the bed as the door opened and Ellie appeared.

"That's more like it' The blonde winked after the turned down the volume.

"Uh?" Alex asked.

"The empty bottles, shitty smell…" Ellie explained. "That girl made this room way too good looking." Alex rolled her eyes.

"Marissa" She said.

"Jeez now's she's daydreaming" Ellie mocked.

"No" Alex replied. "Her name is Marissa. Not _that girl_" Her friend's smile grew bigger.

"You guys fought, didn't you?" She asked.

"… why are you pleased?" Alex responded.

"Well" Ellie explained, still smiling, "When a couple fights, one of them moves out in anger and the other one sits home and mopes the whole week end. Usually, the one moping is the whipped one…" The blonde quickly ducked her head as a beer can flew over.

"…wow" She then commented, "I think I got my head closer to the can by ducking."

"I'm not whipped" Alex replied, not bothering to defend her lame coordination as she threw the beer.

"Whatever you say hon" Ellie rolled her eyes as she sat on the edge of Alex's bed.

"… what are you looking for?" Alex asked, annoyed.

"The emo apology letters you wrote and tore apart by shame…"

"Get out!" Ellie laughed.

"Hey I was just joking" She defended herself. "Come on, you've been moping all day. Let's hit a bar."

"Not in the mood" Alex mumbled. She felt Ellie's hand on her arm.

"Baby don't be like that. I bet she's fucking Ryan as we speak…"

"Okay I really don't need this right now..." Alex interrupted her. She knew Ellie was only trying to cheer her up and she loved her for it, but sitting alone mopping simply sounded so much better right now.

"… you were thinking that too, weren't you?" Ellie noticed, faking to be shocked.

"Do you mind leaving me ALONE?"

"Fine" Ellie sighted, getting up. "But if you ever want to get back to her you know who to call" Alex rolled her eyes as she heard the door get closed.

"YOU COULD HAVE TURNED THE MUSIC BACK UP" She screamed through the closet door. Then, coming to the evidence that although she heard her, Ellie wasn't coming back, Alex got up and walked to the stereo herself. She heard knockings on the door and sighted.

"Cut it" She screamed. "I won't sleep with you."

"Ew and I thank God for that" The visitor replied with disgust. Alex's eyes went wide as Summer appeared.

"… what the hell are you doing here?" She asked, pissed that she would appear at the worse moment.

"Funny" Summer replied, "I was going to ask you the same question."

XxX

"… She went fishing?" Marissa repeated. Even for a joke, it sounded lame.

"Well not exactly" Seth replied, his hands nervously in his pocket. Ryan had an eyebrow raised and was simply staring at his brother.

"You know how she got all environmental and stuff" Seth explained. "So she's like protesting for the fish"

"But she's the one who invited me" The brunette objected. "She ditched me for fishes?"

"She'll try to make it back by tomorrow morning" Seth lied, promising himself to beg Summer to come back by then. "You know how fishes are..."

"…right" Ryan nodded. "They can't speak for themselves."

"Exactly, they're mouthless" Seth agreed. Marissa rolled her eyes. This sounded so dumb.

"Whatever" She sighted. "Let's just get unpacked and euhm…"

"There's this new movie out" Seth remembered. "I could ask Anna to tag along…"

"…sounds great." Marissa agreed. She didn't like the idea of speaking the evening alone with Ryan and Seth anyways.

XxX

"Very glad to see you" Alex said. "Really, I like it how you always tend to invite yourself without warning so I can't even make sure not to be home." Summer rolled her eyes.

"Please stop the flattering" She replied, "Marissa's the blind one, not me."

"Speaking of, you invite her somewhere and fly off? Very neat." Alex gave her a sarcastic clap of hands.

"… I could kick your ass right there" Summer said. "Judging by all these beers and your mental state they might just think you did it to yourself."

"Oh please" Alex shot back, getting angrier every second. "I could drain a whole bar and yet be able to beat the crap out of you."

"Well you do look like a butch" Summer agreed.

"Right. A pissed butch so back off."

"Normally" The petite brunette replied, "I wouldn't care less about some lame ass dyke who drinks more than she can handle, but somehow, my bestfriend likes you."

"Do you call her a dyke to?" Alex raised an eyebrow.

"Why does she always fall for the worst ones?" Summer asked herself under her breath.

"Maybe she just likes to be treated like crap" Alex replied. "I'm just giving her what she digs."

"… I can't believe I encouraged her to be with you" Summer said. "She's better off without." As she walked her way to the door, Alex stepped in front of it, blocking her way.

"You are in my way" Summer commented.

"A dwarf could block your way" Alex noticed.

"Right, go for the easy joke" The petite brunette rolled her eyes. "Jeez you are so lame."

"…I know."

"Hell yea you're lame!" Summer screamed. "I don't even… hold on have you just agreed?" Alex didn't look back. Her eyes were fixing some white spot on the wall as they filled up with tears. Summer was taken back. She had never seen Alex cry before. And she never expected to neither.

"… you suck I had some nice comeback but you just ruined it for me" She complained. This time again, Alex didn't answer. Summer sighted.

"… this isn't you" She said. "The Alex I told Marissa to go for was nice and caring."

"I want to be that girl for her" Alex replied, still unable to look at her girlfriend's bestfriend. "It just… I can't help it when I get jealous." Summer was confused.

"…Marissa digs jealous lovers" She informed her. "She feels wanted."

"Well I tend to hide my jealousy by getting distant…" Alex explained, suddenly understanding why Marissa was getting mad. She heard Summer slap her hand on her forehead.

"Oh God you did not…" She started. Alex nodded, feeling dumb.

"… then" Summer told herself, "Knowing Coop, she probably started to see Ryan more just so she would get a reaction from you and, being just as stubborn as she is, you kept getting distant…"

"Looks like we put our finger on it" Alex figured.

"You girls are so retarded!" Summer screamed, slapping Alex's arm.

"Hey" She complained, pulling it away. "She acted childish too!"

"Coop has always been childish. You're suppose to be the mature one." Summer lectured her.

"Says who?"

"… let's just head back to Brown so you can fix this." Alex smirked.

"Got a private jet or something?" She asked. "Because chances are by the time we get to Brown she will probably be heading back here." Summer sighted.

"Fuck you're right" She said. "… I guess I will have to trust you for the apologizing part?"

"I'm good at forgiving…" She stopped as Summer gave her one of those threatening stares.

"…and I'll make an effort for the apologizing part" She quickly added up. Summer smiled.

"Thank you" Alex said. "For passing by. For having hope for us…"

"You're welcome" Her friend smiled. "Just don't tell Coop I passed by."

"Okay" Alex nodded. They stared at each other for a while.

"You don't look like a butch at all" Summer said, her cheeks turning red. "You're actually very hot. I got so insecure when you dated Seth…" Alex laughed.

"I didn't mean my dwarf jokes neither…" The shorter brunette raised an unimpressed eyebrow.

"… okay fine you're short." Alex admitted. "But it's cute." They both laughed. "And it doesn't make you any less intimidating" Alex added up, causing both girls to laugh again.

"We should forget about this whole conversation" Summer proposed.

"Which?" Alex played dumb. She felt a lot better now that things got settled with Summer.

"…okay, I should get going." Summer said after a moment.

"No way!" Alex protested. "Let me by you diner. It's the least I can do..." Her friend smirked.

"Alright" She laughed, "Let's go. I'm kind of starving… But I'm picky" She warned her.

"No worries" Alex winked as she grabbed her car keys and held the door open, "I'm dating a Newport princess."

** XxxxxXxxxxX  
**  
Hurray for Summer, right? I had so much fun writing the fight between her and Alex. I couldn't bring myself to write an actual fist fight so I stopped before it got physical. Thank you all for reading and reviewing, you don't know how much it means to me.

Keep writing me your thoughts! Thanks.  
-Ethereal-123.


	26. Conversations

"How was Brown

**Good News! ( Well mo****stly for me, but you could take benefit of it too)**

**I just bought a laptop, a very performing one, so now I can write my stories in peace. You'll receive ur updates quicker.**

Thank you for the reviews!

bbvcool : I know uh, Summer is always here for that. And yea, I must agree, Alex is freaking hot when she's angry.

bigblusky : Hell no, Summer can't get in a fight with Alex, she would get her ass kicked. That girl scared Ryan! And about Alex, well you'll see how she will deal with all that.

shassy25 : haha couldn't find anything lamer.

FiresOfDeath : Lol well my friend told me she saw it while she was a kid and when I asked her to explain what it was about, she said she remembered something about Princesses and Disneyland, so I guess it doesn't corrupt much because they don't understand shit. ( she was hiding under the couch lol, wasn't suppose to watch.) Anyways have you seen it yet?

haelthy : LOl. You got me figured. I'm actually the most stobborn person you'll ever have the chance to meet. Especially in relationships, they go crazy. Oh well If we are what we write, then expect some stubborn chapter.

palex80 : Thank you. Very glad to hear it.

OCmalexfan : Heh that's how we love Seth though, right? And how can it get worse? I'm actually trying to find something worse… Lol just kidding.

Klowy : Well I'm glad he came around. I knew he would, considering he's such a close friend of yours. Haha and you're asking me a very good question actually. Yes, I am straight, but writting these stories is making me wonder. Maybe I'm bi but don't know it yet? How about you?

LaughingSmile : yea well as long as we get to see Jealous Alex, the person doesn't matter much in my opinion. And she kind of hates Ryan so it's a plus for Marissa.

LillianGish : Can't agree more. Violent people are so annoying and unnatractive. And I can't write something about Ryan pushing Alex, because I find it so wrong for a guy to hit a girl… And yes, Alex doesn't have the best judgement in this fic, so I guess you'll have to read and see.

Aranchy : Somehow, yes, I figured it out. Lol. What video games? Oh forget it, I play none, I wouldn't know it anyway. And its not nerd… well yes okay but we all have a dorky side. See I always want my friends hang out to end so I can come home and type my stories. I'm glad I made you laugh!

drumstiix : That's what you call a good excuse? Pfff. Lol joke, it's all good. And she's not dead, just gone, because I was disgusted even by her name.

**You Again?**

**Chapter 26**** – Conversations**

Marissa was silently sipping her cola while Anna and the boys were having a discussion on Seth's projects. Normally, Marissa didn't mind being excluded of these conversations, but right now, she wished she could be distracted from thinking about her fight with Alex. Anything would do…

"So you're gay now?" Anna asked, abandoning the guys. Marissa let go of the straw and looked at the blonde. She didn't think the girl had noticed her presence.

"…Seth told me." Anna explained, seeing as Marissa didn't reply. "Actually, he told me you were coming by with your girlfriend, Alex, if my memory is good…"

"Yea" Marissa approved, realizing she was getting the girl uncomfortable with her silence. "But she had some school work to do, so I brought Ryan instead."

"Hum hum…" Marissa raised an eyebrow while Anna gave her one of her famous knowing grins.

"What?" She asked. "You're a gay relationships expert too?" The blonde chuckled.

"No need to be expert to figure out that when a girl flies thought the country with her ex-lover because the current lover cancelled, something is definitely off." Marissa rolled her eyes, not even sure if she got it correctly.

"You know what, it's late." She said, getting up from the café they were all sitting in. "How about we head to the apartment." She proposed, looking at the boys.

"…sure" Seth said, him and Ryan getting up as well.

"You don't think Summer could have been back from her fishing by any chance?" Marissa asked, already knowing the answer.

"Fish saving" Seth corrected. "And no. Fisherman are stubborn, it could take the whole week-end." Annoyed and pissed, Marissa walked off.

"I think I'll stay over for the night" Anna told Seth before running after Marissa.

"What's wrong with her?" Seth asked. Ryan shrugged his shoulders.

XxX

"So what's your plan?" Summer asked as both girls were discussing around a cheesecake.

"… plan?" Alex repeated, poking her cake. She shorter brunette rolled her eyes.

"How will you get Marissa to forgive you?" She asked. Alex blushed.

"Well" She replied. "I sort of thought about showing up at the airport and saying hi" Summer rolled her eyes.

"What?" Alex asked, noticing the reaction.

"She's really mad at you" The petite brunette warned her. "Maybe you should get a little more creative than that."

"I don't do romantic and I sure as hell don't apologise" Alex replied stubbornly, which seemed to anger Summer.

"Well you might think about lowering your cocky self a little bit if you want to stay with her." Alex sighted.

"Alright, relationship genius" She replied. "What do you suggest?"

"First off" Summer said, glad she got Alex to listen, "Don't kiss her at first. Especially not in public."

"She's never been ashamed of…"

"No honey that's in case she slaps you." Alex chocked with her piece.

"She won't dare" She said.

"Bring flowers" Summer kept going, ignoring the cocky comment. Alex rolled her eyes and received a kick from under the table.

"I'm trying to help!" Summer protested.

"I know" Alex replied, "But I don't need your help. I mean no offence" She quickly added, "I just think I can get Marissa to sleep with me without your pointers." Summer put down her fork.

"I wasn't trying to get you laid…" She précised. Alex chuckled.

"She should be here in a few hours… don't you have a plane to catch?" The shorter brunette rolled her eyes.

"That's it, now you're kicking me off your city?" She joked.

"I need to get my stuff ready" Alex explained with a wink.

"... you are so getting your ass kicked by her." Summer sighted, discouraged. Laughing, Alex offered her hand and they left the cafe.

XxX

Marissa still had her earphones on as the plane landed. Sitting next to her, Ryan didn't dare saying a word. He knew something was off, and if even Anna couldn't get it out of her, he sure as hell wasn't qualified for it. Surrendering, Ryan decided to keep it silent and simply be there in case she needed a shoulder to cry on once again. Or someone to guide her in and out of the plane, considering Marissa seemed to be completely off.

"We're here" He said. The brunette smiled her gratitude and got up, following her friend out of the plane and letting him drag her bag.

"You know" He said, trying to ease the atmosphere, "It's funny how you got this very heavy bag when all I needed was a backpack. Marissa rolled her eyes.

"You're from Chino" She replied, as if it explained anything. Ryan chuckled.

"Feels good to hear it. Around here I'm known as the rich Newport guy." His comment brought a smile to Marissa's face… until she saw Alex standing near the gate, hands in pocket. Sensing a change of mood, Ryan followed her eyes and found Alex too.

"… are you okay?" He asked Marissa, now certain that the couple had fought. Not that he haven't already figured that out…

"I…" Marissa started, her heartbeat covering her own voice. "…I'm fine." As they got closer to Alex, Marissa made sure to look the other way, completely ignoring her. Her girlfriend rolled her eyes, annoyed by the immature act. Unwilling to make a scene, she waited for Marissa and Ryan to get off the airport before catching up to them by behind.

"Hey Ryan" She said, forcing the boy to turn around.

"Alex" The boy greeted, unsure of how he should react since Marissa haven't officially told him she was mad at her. "Hi."

"How was the trip?" Alex asked casually, sensing Marissa tense up nearby.

"It was great" He told her. "But Summer was on a fish saving trip, so Marissa was a little disappointed she didn't get to see her... so you know..."

"...Fish saving what?" Alex repeated, unable not to. _Seth really was the worst liar ever..._

"Don't ask" He grinned, causing Alex to chuckle.

"Should I leave you two alone?" Marissa asked with irony, causing both Ryan and Marissa to jolt.

"Actually" Alex said, remembering she had a relationship to save. "I was wondering if you and I could talk..." Ryan got the message and left, leaving Marissa's travelling bag on the floor.

"So I'll see you." He told Marissa, pulling her in a long lasting hug. At least, it was a long lasting one in Alex's opinion. She, however, didn't dare comment it. She was suspecting Marissa to pull Ryan closer to get her jealous anyway.

"I'll call you." Marissa smiled. Nodding and a little bit lost, Ryan left. When she made sure he was out of sight, Alex lifted an eyebrow.

"Shame on you, raising his hopes like that." She smirked, trying to bring the topic as a joke first. Marissa frowned.

"I have nothing to say to you." She told her coldly, picking up her bag and walking toward the dormitory. Sighting loudly, Alex ran after her.

"Riss don't be childish."

"Childish?" Marissa repeated, turning around to face her. "Me, the childish one?" Alex smirked.

"Are we counting Seth in the draft?" She joked again, which caused Marissa to sigh loudly and turn around, walking again.

"Okay okay" Alex said, running after her again and blocking her way. "Baby we need to talk. I know you're mad at me but..."

"Oh you have NO freaking idea..."

"Honey I think I do." Alex smiled again, her penetrating green eyes locked with Marissa's. Seeing as the girl didn't move, she slowly put both hands on each side of Marissa's waist.

"... You won't get away this way." Marissa said, forcing herself to look away from the hypnotizing eyes. "At least not this time."

"Just let me explain" Alex begged again, forcing Marissa to look back. "Please?"

"...You better have a kick ass reason because I will not content myself with _I was busy with homeworks_." Marissa warned her. Alex laughed.

"I do." She assured her, relieved that the brunette would listen. "But first let's get your stuff home, okay?" She proposed sweetly. Marissa had this annoying feeling that she just got fooled again.

"Haven't forgave you yet" She said in a voice she wanted to be cold.

"I know" Alex whispered. "Let's just go."

XxX

"Coffee?" Alex proposed. Marissa just stared coldly at her, arms crossed, as she was sitting on her bed waiting for Alex's very good explanations.

"Okay" Alex said, putting a coffee mug near Marissa and sitting on her own bed, facing her. "You'll probably think I'm obsessed or possessive, but I feel like I have no other choice but tell you anyway..."

"Can't you just get to the point?" Marissa sighted. She still couldn't believe she accepted to sit around a cup of coffee and calmly listen to Alex. It was all because of the eyes, she blamed. Alex bit her lower lip, feeling that the taller brunette would leave in a few seconds if she didn't start speaking right away.

"It's about Ryan" She said. Marissa raised an eyebrow.

"Ryan?" She asked.

"Yes, Ryan" Alex repeated, getting annoyed. "A week ago, when we had this movie night at his apartment, I found out some facts about him."

"Like what?" Marissa asked, getting angrier every second.

"Like his obsession of you." Alex finally let out. A soon as she said it, Marissa stood up.

"**I can't believe it**!" She screamed at no one in particular. Slowly, Alex stood up as well, blocking the access to the exit door just in case.

"So you knew?" Marissa asked in the same screaming voice. Her girlfriend got confused for a moment.

"... are you saying you knew too?"

"I spent a whole week at his apartment" Marissa rolled her eyes. "If you found out after a night..."

"But... They were in his bedroom..." Alex started in an accusing tone.

"Yes, they were" Marissa nodded. "I can't believe you made me go there _knowing_ he was..."

"Riss..." Alex protested, suddenly understanding why the girl was mad. "It isn't..."

"Don't I mean anything to you?" Marissa cried. She could feel Alex's body get closer.

"Of course you do." She said, her fingers gently pushing on Marissa's chin to make her face her. "You mean everything."

"I can't do this anymore." Marissa said, getting away.

"...do what?" Alex asked, fearing the answer.

"Date people who can't care less about my feelings." Marissa said. "Good think I haven't unpacked yet." She then said. Alarm bells were ringing in Alex's head. She had to fix this quick. In the next seconds would be the best... _Fine, Summer_, she thought, I'll _try your thing._

"... I panicked." She whispered. Marissa quickly turned to face her, surprised by the trembling voice.

"What?" She asked.

"I'm not used to this." Alex confessed. "I don't usually do relationships. Don't get attached..." Marissa slowly sat back on her bed, interested by the twist of Alex's behaviour.

"And it doesn't help that you're the only girl who ever got to break my heart a few years ago." Alex said, looking straight in Marissa's eyes. "...because you chose Ryan." It looked like Marissa wanted to protest, but decided not to, realizing she had nothing to say.

"I was threatened, I guess. I didn't want to admit that it could happen again. It would kill me if it did..."

"Alex..." Marissa sighted, standing up. "I have already told you where I stood with him. Couldn't you simply trust me?" Alex's wet eyes met hers.

"Can't you see... that's what I did. That was our issue."

"...what?" The brunette asked, confused.

"The more I trusted you, the more you felt like I didn't care. So you left earlier and came home later." She wasn't accusing Marissa, just stating the facts, but the girl blushed with shame.

"... I might have a part in this too." She admitted.

"I'm not trying to distribute the blame." Alex said. "I just wanted you to know how I felt. I thought it could help you understand me more." Marissa walked closer and put a hand on Alex's shoulder.

"What's gotten into you?" She asked sweetly. "You're all nice and sensitive."

"Turns you on?" Alex smiled, causing Marissa to chuckle.

"Back to the old you?" She laughed. "... have you talked to Summer?" She then asked.

"Uh?"

"Alex!"

"What?" The girl asked innocently.

"She came here to see you. **Admit it**!" Marissa said.

"What makes you think that?" Alex asked, avoiding the previous question.

"She told you to play the emotional card and not to kiss me in the airport" Marissa said again. Alex laughed.

"Okay, maybe" She admitted, amused that Marissa knew her so well.

"No flowers?" Marissa acted disappointed.

"I have limits" Alex protested. They both laughed again.

"...So we're good?" Alex asked.

"Depends" Marissa winked. Alex raised an eyebrow.

"You see" She said, "There is this Princess On Ice thing in a few nights and I would love to go, but nobody..."

"Hell no." Alex refused right away. Marissa sighted.

"And here I was" She said. "Thinking you cared about me..."

"Come on that's not fair!" Alex protested.

"Should I cut the tickets or pack?" She asked again.

"You know this is called blackmailing?"

"I get why my mom loves it." Marissa smiled again, picking up her phone, knowing Alex would surrender.

"...unbelievable" Alex sighted, watching Marissa reserve two tickets.

"I love you too" Her girlfriend replied, giving her a quick peck on the lips while she was on hold.

** XxxxxXxxxxX  
**

Yey Princess On Ice up next! Lol.

Keep reviewing.

-Ethereal-123

-Ethereal-123.


	27. Who's whipped?

"How was Brown

**Good News! ( Well mo****stly for me, but you could take benefit of it too)**

**I just bought a laptop, a very performing one, so now I can write my stories in peace. You'll receive ur updates quicker.**

Thank you for the reviews!

CustomHeroine : Oh as long as you're leaving a review it's fine by me. Thanks )

bigblusky : haha. Who'se whipped? Lool i couldn't make her buy flowers. It was too much.

LillianGish : Thank you. Hum maybe I'll make Alex get her flowers some day. Not sure… it's too soon right now though. And haha I love your quote.

FiresOfDeath : yes I noticed that too… lol sorry. Oo. I guess I posted it too soon and didn't take enough time reading myself. Lol it's alright. But trust me once you'll see it, you'll be wondering why the hell you haven't watched it sooner. Glad to hear school is over! Hehe feels great doesnt it?

Klowy : Oh so you're bi? And single? Interesting… loool. You live a bit too far thought. How do you know you're bi? Have you kissed or slept with a girl? Or you just know? Because personally I don't know how to figure out if I am or not.

QueenForANight : Short and sweet review. Thank you.

haelthy : haha It's Alex. Better expect everything. And you should get a laptop. It's a lifesaver! .. you're too busy to write? Pfff how can you be too busy to write? It's the most important thing on earth! ( I might sound a little dorky here) LOL you're challenging me? How? And yea, i'll continu because unlike some people, I am not TOO BUSY to write! Pfff.

shassy25 : Lol she's Julie's daughter. Blackmailling is in her blood.

Aranchy : Lol yea Save Me was on freeze for a while. Yey to my dorky side.

teriyakiskater : heh glad you enjoyed. I hesitated between breaking them up or making everything right. Then I though, enough drama already!

broken87 : Marissa isn't the cheating type… she never cheated on anyone so I don't think she would have even years from now. But she wouldn't have handled everything this way I guess. Oh well we can't know, can we? Glad you're done with school!

drumstiix : Sure thing!

krisana22 : Hello new reader. I am glad you are enjoying this story. Lol you've got a lot to catch up.

**You Again?**

**Chapter 27**** – Who's whipped?**

Marissa and Alex haven't fought a single time since Summer had visited Alex, tree days ago. Everything seemed perfect and both girls were too scared of loosing each other to risk angering their girlfriend. Therefore, they were both treating each other extremely well. At least, Alex was...

"Princess on ice?" Ellie repeated while the girls were licking their ice cream cone.

"She had no one else to go with her." Alex explained.

"Wonder why." The blonde replied with irony. "So what did you make her do?" She then asked.

"What do you mean?" Alex asked.

"How did she convince you?" Ellie asked again. "She probably begged you for hours..." Alex's face turned crimson.

"Humm" She mumbled. Her friend stopped, a smirk on her face.

"... don't tell me you just said yes." Another silence.

"Jeez you're so whipped." Ellie laughed.

"Am not!" Alex protested, regaining the use of her voice. Her friend laughed again, unconvinced.

"I said yes because, unlike you, I am a nice person and..." As she spoke, Ellie broke down in laughter.

"Oh just... shut up!"

"... can't breathe..."

"SHUT UP!" Alex screamed louder, pushing the girl who kept laughing.

XxX

When Alex got back to her room, she found a mini skirt on her bed, along with a pink top.

"What's this?" She asked Marissa who was standing nearby.

"Hey babe, you're here." The brunette smiled. "Try them on." Raising an eyebrow, Alex stayed where she was.

"You mean this Barbie costume?" She asked. Rolling her eyes, Marissa left whatever she was doing and got closer.

"Want me to dress you?" She proposed, winking at her.

"Although I like the idea" Alex started, "I... no stop." She caught Marissa's hands and stopped her from taking off her top. "I'm not wearing that."

"Why not?" Her girlfriend asked.

"Because it's way too pink."

"But..." She pouted. "Princesses are pink..."

"I hate to break it to you" Alex replied, "But I'm not a princess."

"Oh that is so typically you!" Marissa replied, turning around and leaving her.

"What again?" Alex rolled her eyes.

"We're only going to this show once and you accepted to come with me but like always you've got to drive me crazy and wear one of your weird punkish dresses and then all the mothers will be oddly staring at you as if you are Satan's wife and I will be embarrassed..." Alex winced.

"Alright, I'll wear those." She said. Marissa was still complaining as she accepted.

"I mean" She kept saying, "If we were going to some rock concert I would wear one of your... you said okay?"

"Yea, it's cool." Alex agreed again. Marissa jumped in her arms.

"Awn thank you so much you are the best girlfriend ever!" She said as she squeezed so hard Alex had trouble breathing for a while.

XxX

"... don't you dare speak." Alex warned Ellie as she barged in her room with Marissa's dresses.

"... what the hell is this?" Ellie asked, staring at the pink top.

"Marissa had too many clothes" Alex smirked. "So she gave me some... they just need a little arrangement. Have any scissors?"

An hour and half later, Alex was all set. She wore the mini skirt as it was. She did however add a silver chain around it and wore net nylons with holes in them. The pink top, however, was completely remodelled. She put a black wife beater under it to cover her skin, since the top had holes everywhere. Especially in her back, where she had cut a straight line going from one shoulder to the other one. Alex took care to sew the top with the wife beater. The result was great, but there was no way Marissa could recognize her top in what her girlfriend was now wearing.

"Girl you look great." Ellie commented. She had participated in the massacre as well. Alex winked.

"... she expected you to wear those as they were, didn't she?" The blonde guessed correctly.

"She said to wear them. Not how." Alex said as she was putting on some eyeliner.

"Don't we all love loopholes." Ellie high-fived her.

XxX

Alex had called Marissa and told her to meet her in front of the college so they could drive to the arena. The brunette, clueless of Alex's new clothes, agreed and met her, as expected, in front of the college. They had one very boring conversation on all the princesses that were going to dance that night. Alex wasn't even sure if that could be called a conversation since Marissa was the only one talking.

"...are you coming?" Alex asked as she waited outside of the car once they were parked. Marissa kept staring at her.

"... you did not..." She whispered. Alex then remembered her clothes.

"Oh, this?" She smirked. Marissa remained speechless for a while. Alex countered the Jeep and opened the door for her. She even offered her hand.

"I hate you" She whispered, taking Alex's hand and getting out of the car. Her girlfriend laughed.

"Oh please. I came to your princess show and wore your clothes. You've got nothing to say."

"You dress screams Dyke." Marissa complained.

"So?" Alex shrugged. "I'm sure a few of these Princesses are Dykes." As she said it out loud, a shocked mother covered her daughter's ears and pulled her away.

"Alex!" Marissa hit her. The girl laughed.

"Hit me again and I kiss you in front of that family" She threatened her. Marissa blushed and pulled her hand away.

"Let's just find our seats." She said, slowly realizing that forcing Alex to come was setting herself a trap.

"As you wish" Alex agreed, extending her hand to rest it on Marissa's ass. The brunette caught the hand right on time and kept holding it instead. Next to her, an old lady seemed to be thinking she was crazy. Marissa nervously smiled at her and pulled Alex, hoping they won't be sitting next to a Redneck mother.

XxX

"I'll go get some popcorn." Marissa said. "You stay right there" She insisted as Alex stood up from her seats.

"Alright" Alex smirked. "This way I can greed whoever is sitting next to us alone." Biting her lip, Marissa seemed unsure.

"Fine, you're coming with me." She surrendered and left. Happy about herself, Alex got up from her seat and followed her. They had arrived early and, consequently, there wasn't a big line up at the snack kiosk. As their turn came, Marissa was the one who ordered.

"I would like a large popcorn please" She asked. "Along with some gummy bears... a cola..."

"A beer" Alex cut her. "And get the popcorns wrapped in caramel." Marissa rolled her eyes.

"We don't do that." The cashier said. She was about seventeen years old.

"You don't wrap the popcorns in caramel?" Alex repeated, chocked.

"No, we don't."

"But Disney On Ice offers them!" Alex kept saying. She could feel a line-up growing behind her.

"Well we don't" The cashier said. They could all tell she was getting annoyed. "I'm sorry."

"That looked so sincere" Alex rolled her eyes. "More touching apologies ever hear.."

"Okay we'll take regular popcorn." Marissa cut her.

"Good" The cahier said as she noted down everything. "Anything else?"

"Can I have you covered in caramel?" Alex smirked. No matter how hard Marissa hit her afterwards, the look on the cashier's face was worth it. She did however have to put up with Marissa's angry attitude as they walked back to their seats.

"You really had to embarrass me?" Marissa kept complaining.

"What was the girl's name?" Alex asked.

"Uh?" Marissa seemed lost. "I don't know... I don't know her!"

"Hence the embarrassing part" Alex smiled as she sat down and took a sip of her beer. About half an hour later, a mother appeared with tree kids. A girl that was about eight years old, her big brother, who Alex judged borderline to be dragged to such a boring event and, to make it worse, a newborn who was already pissing her off with the crying. The mother nicely smiled at them as she sat down her kids. The mother sat at the end, the boy next to her and the little girl the farthest, next to Alex. Marissa cursed under her breath, hating the seating arrangements. Smirking, Alex turned to face the little girl.

"Hey sweety" She greeted. "My name is Alex. What is your name?"

"Mandy." The little girl smiled back, thrilled about the upcoming spectacle. "Do you think Arlene will be there?"

"Arlene?" Alex asked, confused.

"The little mermaid." Marissa informed her.

"Christopher said she can't come because her head will explode without water." Mandy told Marissa. Alex had to bit her lip very hard to not laugh.

"Christopher is your brother?" She asked.

"Yes" Mandy told them. "He is mad because he wanted to stay home with dad."

"Why didn't he?" Alex asked.

"Because daddy wanted to come." Mandy said again. As if on cue, a tall man with huge eyeglasses and bunny teeth appeared. He was holding a princess shaped light in one hand and a childish cowboy hat in the other, along with bags of chips and gummies.

"Hey baby" He kissed his little girl, giving her the princess. He offered the hat to Christopher who simply stared at it.

"...okay" The father said. "If you change your mind I'm right there..." He then made his goofy laugh and sat next to his wife. Alex's eyes didn't leave Christopher. She had never seen such embarrassment in one kid's eyes. She almost felt bad for him. ** Almost. ** At least he had a caring father. Reading her mind, Marissa gently caressed her thigh. Alex reached for the brunette's hand and squeezed it as a sign of thank you.

"Which one is your favourite Princess?" Mandy asked. Alex looked back at her.

"My favourite Princess?" She repeated.

"Which one you love the best?" Alex bit her lip, trying to remember a princess, any one...

"Oh" She said happily, "Princess Diana wasn't so bad." Mandy remained silent.

"Too bad she died in a car crash because of some stupid paparazzo..."

"She... died?" The shocked girl had tears in her eyes and Alex felt Marissa's elbow in her sides.

"Alex is just kidding" Marissa smiled. "In fact, she meant Aurora."

"Who the hell is Aurora?" Alex asked.

"The Sleeping beauty!" Mandy told her, shocked that she didn't know.

"Her name was Horror-a?" Alex repeated. "No wonder she got cursed..."

"Alex shut it!" Marissa hushed her.

"Are you sisters?" Mandy asked. Marissa smiled.

"What makes you think that? We look alike?"

"No" Mandy laughed. "But she talks to you the way Christopher gives me orders." Marissa bit her lip. This observation couldn't bring anything good...

"We don't look alike?" Alex asked, ignoring the previous comment. "Who is prettier?" Mandy smiled shyly.

"Alex!" Marissa reprimanded her. "Honey you don't have to answer that." She told Mandy.

"I think you are both pretty" Mandy told her. "But Alex's clothes are funny so Marissa wins."

"Yes, I know." Alex winked. "It's her clothes thought. She made me wear them so she looks prettier." Marissa kicked her feet. At the same moment, the show started.

"God kill me now" Alex whispered as all the kids started screaming while a giant castle was being brought on the ice.

XxX

The first dance was about Rapunzel. It started off with five dancers who made a couple of stunts and then, as the music got louder, the prince appeared. The spotlights all focussed on him as he made a couple of stunts himself. Alex found it repetitive, but she noticed the whole crowd was amazed. She rolled her eyes each time Marissa would start hysterically clapping her hands and cheering. Then, suddenly, the music slowed down.

"Here she comes" Mandy whispered. Alex raised an eyebrow and wanted to ask who, but she got her answer before she did so. The castle that has been brought earlier one started to glow and, as the top door opened, a princess appeared.

"I can't believe it" Alex said, "She's suppose to be a princess. Can't she afford a Goddamn hairdresser?"

"It's Rapunzel!" Marissa hushed her, as if that explained it all. She wanted to ask Mandy instead, noticing the little girl was a little more expressive, but she soon realised that her new friend was in trance with the princess who had started to sing. Where the hell does it say on the brochure that there will be singing? Then, since it wasn't bad enough as it was, the prince started to sing as well.

"You owe me so much for that" Alex warned Marissa.

"Stop complaining and enjoy the show!" The brunette told her. Alex wanted to say there was nothing to enjoy but she lost her ability to speak as the prince started to fly in the air, supposedly "climbing" through that princess's rope-like hair. Alex found herself unable to hold it any longer and burst into laughers. There was a very slow music being played and therefore, everybody sitting nearby was now staring at Alex, wondering what all the noise was about. Marissa could hear a couple of angry parents complain.

"Alex..." She whispered, repressing her envy to hit her. Her girlfriend couldn't reply, still laughing. Sighting, Marissa stood up and, just like the mothers stuck with a crying baby, took her girl and left the stadium until she calmed down. They were now standing in the hall. Actually, Marissa was standing. Alex was lying on the floor laughing.

"STOP THIS!" Marissa screamed now freely.

"Stupidest...should have seen... your face..." Alex managed to place a few words. Marissa crossed her arms and waited.

"... are you done?" She asked five minutes later. Alex was now standing up and facing her.

"I guess" She said. Marissa's angry face softened.

"Baby please make an effort." She begged. "I would love to enjoy the show without being embarrassed every five minutes..." Alex gave her an apologetic smile.

"I'll try." She promised. "I'm sorry. It was just too... I'll try." She said again.

"Thanks" Marissa smiled before giving her a peck on the lips. She then took her hand and leaded her back in the nightmare.

XxX

After the Rapunzel event, Alex thought it would be safer to sleep so the event won't repeat itself. Therefore, she spent the rest of the show sleeping it off. That is, until Marissa woke her up.

"Can't believe you..." She mumbled. Alex stirred.

"Still angry?" She asked, surprised. "At least you watched your show without being embarrassed. Can we leave now?"

"NO!" Marissa replied. "Alex it's the mid-show break. It's not..."

"...over." Alex finished, traumatized. "Jesus Christ what time is it?"

"Almost ten" Christopher answered. Both girls jolted as Mandy's older brother spoke to them for the first time.

"Where's your family?" Alex asked, surprised.

"Bathroom." He said again, with the same angry voice. Alex was getting annoyed.

"Why are you so angry?" She asked him. "You have a loving family and a very sweet sister who loves you. You know how much people would give to have that?" Surprised, Christopher turned to look at her.

"Have you seen my dad?" He replied. "He is so... he thinks he's still a teen."

"So?" Marissa rolled her eyes and squeezed Alex's hand, asking her to let go.

"How old are you?" Alex asked again.

"Fifteen." The boy answered.

"Hum." Alex nodded. "About the age I was when my dad stopped talking to me." Noticing the boy's lost expression, she explained herself.

"He found out I was gay and wouldn't accept it. Two years later I got pissed and emancipated. Now I haven't heard from him since two years, except for the Christmas greeting cards he would send, reminding me how dykes rot in hell." She said all that in a very calm voice, but Marissa could tell she was hurt. She herself was surprised her girlfriend never told her that.

"... I am sorry about that." Christopher whispered shyly. Alex smiled at him.

"I'm not trying to get your sympathy." She told him. "Just making you realized you've got the best father on earth." As she said that, Marissa felt her eyes hitching. The little boy seemed to be thinking about it and, when his father came back from the bathroom, asked him if he still had that cowboy hat.

"That was very sweet" Marissa whispered, placing her hand on the girl's cheek so she would face her. She noticed tears in Alex's eyes as well. Slowly, she got closer and captured her lips. Slightly surprised, Alex backed off.

"I thought you said not here..."

"I want the whole word to know" Marissa smiled before kissing her again. The contact was soft and filled with love. Smiling, Marissa finally broke the kiss and held Alex's hand through the rest of the show while the girl rested her head on her shoulder, looking at the scene a few times, sleeping through most of it. The last princess to appear was Cinderella and the show ended with the twelve rings of midnight. Marissa, who was playing with Alex's hair, removed a few strands so she could kiss her cheek.

"It's over" She whispered. The girl stirred in her arms and got up. Before leaving, she looked at Christopher one last time. He mouthed "thank you" while his sister happily waved them goodbye. Both girls smiled back at them and, holding hands, left to find Alex's Jeep in the parking.

** XxxxxXxxxxX  
**  
... I loooove princess on ice. Did anyone figure that? Lol I know it's childish and whatever but it's soooo cute. That chapter made me want to go there again. I hope you all liked it.

-Ethereal-123


	28. Good Morning

"How was Brown

**This something I don't do often. A cute, fluffy chapter. I hope you will all enjoy this drama-free moment. **

**  
Thank you for the reviews!**

krisana22 : Wow u made it! Lol now u must know the story better than I do. I tend to forget the beginning of my stories at some point and need to read them back. TY for the « sighed » remark. I didnt know I was misspelling it! And yea I know, Tree and three is a very common error I make all the time, although I KNOW it's a mistake. Lol thanks to point it out tho, It's far from anoying. In fact I incist you keep telling me whenever u fnd some stupid mistakes like that.

haelthy : Liked what? Watched what? Princess on ice? Actually my mom dragged me by force. I did however enjoy it. And what are you trying to say by « how old are you » uh? Lol I'm 18. How old are you, missy I am far too busy for everything? I'll let you know I wrote that chapter after an 8 hours shift at work and a late night movie outing! I was taping at 3 in the morning in my bed so I can get this on time for you, knowing I had work early in the morning. Pfff. Yea I'm incredible, I know that… Yes I'll shut up right abot now.

LillianGish : I don't know what quirky means. LOl Amy Adams was sooo dumb at moments! And I was furstrated, she was suppose to be with her prince, GODMANIT. But heh, Patrick is such a hottie, who can blame her? Glad the chapter make you laugh! That was the point.

Seventh Theory : Awn. Thank you.

CustomHeroine : Yea I wanted people to think she was whipped and then remind you all who Alex really was, and how she couldn't get whipped. You'll get to see more of Alex's past in the upcoming chapters.

bigblusky : Lol whipped? Maybe. I think they're mutually whipped.

The Angel's Devil : haha it's a Princess on ice show, of couse there will be a moral! Other than « Don't eat apple given by strangers »

shassy25 : Haha the chapter wouldn't have been this long if I hated it, right? I just figured that between Alex and Marissa, Riss would probably be the one sharing my interest for this dorky sport. Oh and call me princess one more time I kill of Marissa! Or Alex… which one is your fav?

Klowy : Hahaha Internet girlfriend. There's nothing more silly. (No offence if you were serious, which I doubt you were anyways) I did kiss a girl before. And a boy. And I didn't feel anything both times. So I'm guessing I haven't met the right person, boy or girl, yet. You go ahead and study. It's the most important thing right now. ( I sound like a parent) Awn I almost made u cry? In the good way I hope.

broken87 : Act like a kid? Lol how? Make her giggle and clap her hands all the time and spill some coton candy on her shirt? I should have done that…

Aranchy : We could argue about this a lot, because in some pictures her eyes are blue, in others, they're green. And I'm a green eyes lover so I refuse to write her eyes as blue. You'll have to deal with her eyes being green in my fics, sorry!

OCmalexfan : Thanks. I will.

drumstiix : Awn thanks.

**You Again?****  
Chapter 28 – Good Morning**

It was Saturday. Alex groaned when Marissa turned the lights on this early in the morning. Pulling the sheets above her heard, she tried to hide back in the dark and sleep. It was useless. She could hear Marissa humming next to her, opening the curtains and possibly dancing. Freed sunlight was now hitting Alex's covers. Sleep was no longer a plausible option.

"Rissa what the hell are you doing" She mumbled from under the covers.

"Good morning to you too" Marissa answered joyfully, pulling Alex's cover so she could see her face. Before her girlfriend could have protested, she planted a soft kiss.

"Brought you breakfast" She smiled. Alex forced her eyes open and looked at the brunette in disbelief.

"Riss you woke me up at eight a Saturday and brought me breakfast. Those are two things I never do."

"I've never brought anyone breakfast this early on a Saturday either" Marissa countered, "So I guess it will be a first for both of us." Alex finally let a smile slip on her lips. She sat up and made some place for Marissa to join her.

"Fine I'll sacrifice myself" She joked, taking a peck at what Marissa had brought. The breakfast consisted of scrambled eggs, toasts, cut fruits and tea. (Note : The tea is dedicated for someone in particular, hope you recognize urself)

"Too much food?" Marissa blushed, knowing her girlfriend never ate this kind of stuff.

"Sounds better than cold pizza" Alex replied as she picked the fork. The egg passed hardly in her throat, considering her body wasn't used to get fed this early, but it did taste good.

"You made that?" She asked, suspicious. Marissa raised an eyebrow.

"What are you trying to say?" She replied, "That I'm a spoiled rich girl who can't possibly know how to cook her own food?" Alex chuckled.

"We did live together for a month and you burnt all the toasts." Marissa shoved her.

"I got better okay?" Alex still didn't look convinced.

"Fine, maybe someone helped me at the kitchen." The brunette confessed. Smiling, Alex put some egg on the fork and fed Marissa.

"Hum it is good." The brunette noticed. "Too bad I didn't get her phone number." Alex raised an eyebrow, amused.

"I thought she _helped_"

"Oh shut up!" Marissa surrendered. "I cut the fruits." Her girlfriend laughed.

"I bow down to your watermelon cutting skills"

"Would you like some hot tea in your pants?"

"I truly am impressed" Alex lied, shoving a strawberry in her mouth. Marissa raised an unimpressed eyebrow while watching her girlfriend eat the fruit. Looking back at her, Alex picked another strawberry and fed the brunette.

"You could at least have brought some whipped cream" She suggested naughtily. Smiling, Marissa bent down and reached for it. However, her initial plan of turning around and covering Alex with it failed when her girlfriend saw it coming and countered her. They ended up battling for the whipped cream, both getting covered by it in the process. At the end, as expected, Alex was the one on top, her legs straddling Marissa and her hands holding her wrists.

"That's what I call a breakfast in bed" She whispered, licking some of the cream on Marissa's neck.

"Wasn't my first intention" The brunette laughed, enjoying the situation as much as Alex was.

"Don't bullshit me" The ex-blonde replied, undoing her robe and sliding her fingers down Marissa's bare body.

"...stop." The brunette commended. Seeing as Alex played it deaf, Marissa had to push the girl away herself. "I'm serious" She insisted. Her girlfriend, noticing the mood change, immediately backed off.

"... what's wrong?" She asked, unsure what had triggered such reaction. Marissa looked away for a moment, sensing the back of Alex's fingers gently stroking her arm.

"I'm sorry" She whispered.

"Sorry about what?" Alex asked again, even more confused.

"Not knowing you" The brunette replied, looking away. "Never asking questions." Alex smiled.

"Is this about the _I don't do breakfast_ thing?" She asked. "Cuz if it is, you really are making a big deal out of nothing."

"This is about me having no clue how much of a dick your father is." Marissa sighed.

"...oh." Alex remained silent for a moment. She didn't know where that came from, but her girlfriend had touched a heartstring. The thought of Marissa knowing nothing about her life did cross her mind a few times.

"It doesn't matter" She finally whispered. Marissa positioned herself to be laying on top of her.

"No it does" She insisted. "Baby I want to know you better." Alex sighed. A part of her wanted to share, but who knew how Marissa would take it? She didn't want pity. She liked being seen as the tough one.

"I'm not a tale-telling person" She replied. "And I don't own a scrapbook of my life". Marissa's head was now lying on her chest, hearing her heartbeat fasten.

"I've got my idea..." She whispered. Her hand reached Alex's and squeezed it. "How about we go to L.A this week-end?" She raised her face a little so she could connect her eyes with Alex's.

"I can see your neighbourhood..." She continued.

"... meet my mom." Alex completed, well aware of what her girlfriend really wanted. The concerned girl blushed.

"That too." She admitted. Alex rolled her eyes. "Come on baby, please" She begged.

"Riss my mom knows you as that Newport bitch who pissed me off" She warned her.

"Well it's about time we prove her wrong!" Marissa replied. She stopped.

"... you do think she's wrong... don't you?" She hesitated. Alex smiled as she brought their lips together in a tender kiss.

"So it's a yes?" Marissa asked. Alex closed her eyes to avoid eye contact, catching her lips again.

"... Alex" Marissa insisted, pulling away. Her girlfriend sighed.

"She's not an easy forgiver" She said again. The last thing she wanted was her girlfriend crying over her mother's rude words.

"Then one more reason to go as soon as possible." Marissa said. Alex was still unsure. After all, her cocky and mean attitude came from somewhere.

"Pleaase" Her girlfriend kept begging, trailing kisses down her neck.

"Take it as me protecting you" Alex told her.

"Fine" Marissa replied, when everything in her attitude clearly showed it wasn't "fine".

"Don't expect sex or any kind of affection anytime soon" She said again, getting up. Alex quickly flipped their bodies, pushing Marissa's back against the bed.

"Again with the blackmailing" She noticed.

"...Did it work?" Marissa smiled innocently. Alex chuckled.

"It's a little bit more efficient when I actually believe your threat."

"Hey" Marissa protested. "I am serious." Alex raised an eyebrow.

"I am!" She insisted when her girlfriend bent down, kissing her stomach.

"Then I assume you want me to stop" She said, her warm lips barely touching the girl's skin. Marissa rolled her eyes. Sometimes, she really hated Alex.

"You're playing dirty" She reprimanded her. Alex abandoned the girl's stomach and made her way to her ear, kissing every inch of skin in her way.

"Honey" She whispered, "You started the dirty play with your blackmailing" Her warm breath sent shivers down Marissa's spine.

"Okay fine you win" The brunette yield. "I'll just stay here and have sex with this girlfriend of mine I know nothing about." Alex rolled her eyes.

"Don't you think you're over dramatizing the situation?" She asked.

"No, I am not!" Marissa replied. "Baby this relationship means a lot to me..."

"It does to me too" Alex cut her.

"...I'm glad to hear it" Marissa said, "But I don't see how a strong relationship can be built on secrets and denial." Alex let her head fall on Marissa's shoulder as she sighed in defeat.

"Fine" She surrendered. "I'll call her." The brunette smiled.

"Really?" She asked, not believing she actually won.

"Well if it means that much to you..." Alex said.

"Honey, thank you so much!" Marissa smiled before bringing their lips together. Alex bit her lower lip when they parted.

"But before we go, we'll have to review a couple of things you might not want to say or do in front of her."

** XxxxxXxxxxX  
**  
Little vote here. Who wants Casey and Rissa to hit it off right away, and who wants Casey to give her a hard time first?

... and who wants them to never make it to L.A because they got hit by a delivery truck and died? ( Oh I can do that)

-Ethereal-123


	29. First Impression

"How was Brown

**Took a bit more time, I'm sorry. I'm starting other fics at the same time and trying to keep them all up. A new Malex should be coming soon and for Buffy fans, I'm writing my very first Faith based fanfic. I'll post them in a week or so. **

**  
Thank you for the reviews!**

bigblusky : Yea the chapter on XMas break Alex went back to L.A and we met Casey. It is indeed her mom. You should read it back if you don't remember because there are important explanations about their relationship there. Oh and the car accident was obviously a joke.

bbvcool : Why not C? Hahah.

MalexFan : Awn cute. It will just be different from everybody being scared of Rissa's mom all the time. She never had to prove herself.

momentary-ecstasy : I have to agree. ( My mind was already made up anyways just wanted to know what you guys thought about it, lol)

Seventh Theory : Catfight OO. Marissa will DIE. Lol maybe its me, but I never Marissa as a fighting person.

shassy25 : Your fav is Trey? Lmao okay I'll kill him off in this story. It will just be soooo random.

LillianGish : Amy Adams is fine. I mean the acting is wonderful and she was touching and all… I just though the character itself was a bit…. Argh… I didn't get over the fact that she ditched her prince. And Alex in a tux would be so hot… Anyways the idea of marriage didn't cross my mind (yet?) so you don't have to worry about the tux. And I'm crazy about coffee. Im a coffee freak. Coffee forever!! Lol the tea part was for a reviewer who wanted to see them chat around tea, so yea, a little inside. Anyways glad you like their evolution. Oh and thanks for al ur other reviews. I read them all.

OCmalexfan : But honey, I am evil…

Klowy : Hey yeah I guess so. And noooo don't be sad I was joking. U can be my internet Gf if you want. Here, I'm sending you imaginary flowers. Lool. Glad u did well on your quizz and no prob about the dedication tell me what you would like to read.

Shaneaholic : Awn thank you so much. I actually plan on keeping this as a hobby since I can't stop writting. If I ever publish a book, I'll let you know.

SynergyFox : Lol there will obviously be drama since I'm the one writting this so don't worry…

Plethora Macadamia : haha seriously? Cool, means it's not boring.

drumstiix : you people just love the suffering, don't you? And then you complain I keep writting dramatic endings. I'm just giving you what you want!

Aranchy : yey I won the eye battle! Lol everytime I read « Alex's blue eyes » it itches me so much! Oh well thanks and hell no I won't kill them off in such a pathetic way!

**You Again?**

**Chapter 29**** – First Impression**

Marissa was looking at the scenery while Alex was silently driving them to L.A. The brunette had spent the whole week listening to her girlfriend's advices. To summarize, she should avoid opening her mouth when Alex's mother would be around and, if possible, avoid being there at all.

"We're here" Alex said as she stopped the ignition. For the first time, as her girlfriend looked at her, she saw fear.

"It was a bad idea" Marissa told herself, looking straight ahead. She had a bad feeling about this place. She still remembered the first time she went to Chino with Ryan, and how she discovered his fucked up old lifestyle. She remembered the way Teresa looked at her, as if she was this very snobbish person. There was no reason why Alex's mother wouldn't think the same way.

"It will be fine" Alex whispered, gently squeezing her hand. Taking a deep breath, Marissa let her girlfriend drag her out of the jeep. Shouldering their bag, Alex started to walk to the front door and rang the bell, tightly holding Marissa with her free hand.

"You think she's out?" Marissa whispered. Alex sensed a hint of hope. Just then, they heard footsteps and the sound of someone unlocking a door. At first, Marissa wasn't sure if it was Alex's mother, for the lady looked very young. However, they looked so much alike that there was no hint of a doubt that these two women were related, but the brunette could tell right away that the divorce had tired the oldest of both. Although she had the same vivid green eyes as her daughter, the mother's ones had bags under them and her smile, none the less genuine, looked tired.

"Alexandra!" She cheered, pulling the girl in her arms. Alex's bag fell on the floor and Marissa picked it up, waiting patiently for the Kelleys to pull back.

"... and who is she?" Casey asked, finally acknowledging Marissa's presence. The brunette froze. Didn't Alex tell her?

"Mom..." Alex sighed in a warning tone.

"What?" Casey innocently asked. "I never promised anything." And with that, she left them to the door and got in. Both girls shared a look, Alex trying to convince Marissa that it could have been worse, and they followed her in. Alex dropped the bag in the living room and walked to the kitchen, where her mother was apparently preparing the meal.

"I hope missy won't mind" Casey said without even looking at them, "I don't have 21 karat golden plates." Alex saw her girlfriend roll her eyes.

"So mom" She said, choosing to ignore the comment, "I don't think I have introduced you to my girlfriend Marissa. Marissa, this is my mother Casey." Sighing, Casey let go of the stove and turned around. Both women glared at each other.

"The hell with that" Casey finally broke the silence, offering her hand. "Shake it now, I'll land you some hand sanitizer later" Marissa simply started at her, trying to find a hint that she was joking, but Alex's mother looked serious.

"She's not this kind of Newpsie" Alex said. Marissa gave her the _I don't mind_ look.

"My mom and I used to live in a trailer" The brunette told Casey as they were still shaking hands. "So I wouldn't dare judging this place. In facts, I love the way you've decorated it." At the same moment, the doorbell rang and both girls vaguely heard Alex offer to get it. The older lady smiled.

"Oh honey" She said, "Mr.Kelly and I used to own a palace before the divorce. Your wealthy background has nothing to do with my dislike toward you." Marissa started at their hands, hoping Casey would let go of hers. Reading in her mind, Casey only held it tighter and pulled the brunette toward her as she whispered.

"I just tend to be very protective when it comes to bi-curious divas screwing up with my daughter's feelings."

"Hey Mrs Kay!" Someone screamed from the living room. Marissa felt relieved for the tiny second between the moment Casey let go of her fingers and the one her eyes met Jodie's. A smirk immediately appeared on the Latina's face.

"Well well, looks who's here." She greeted.

"Hey Jodie" Marissa greeted, faking the smile as much as she could.

"So Riss" Jodie tried to make small talk. "Does Alex still snore?"

"I do not snore!" Alex defended herself as she sat back next to her girlfriend.

"Wasn't talking to you missy" Marissa didn't know what to reply and decided to keep it quiet. Just then, Casey turned her head and looked at her.

"Marissa" She called. The brunette lifted her head. "Why don't you come help me set the table while these two friends reconnect?" She could tell it was the last thing their visitor wanted to do. Casey didn't miss the affectionate squeeze her daughter gave to Marissa, encouraging her to take a step forward.

"So what are you preparing?" She asked casually, hands in pocket. Smiling, Casey opened the refrigerator.

"Turkey" She replied, taking the bird out. "Will you help me clean it up?" The brunette froze.

"I..." She slurred. "I can't..." Casey turned to face her.

"Are you saying you're too good to touch meat?" She raised an eyebrow. Marissa quickly shook her head. Admitting she was vegetarian wasn't the best idea. Casey would take it the wrong way. Biting her lower lip, Marissa took the gloves that were handed to her and approached her fingers to the turkey.

"Good" Casey smiled. "We need to clean the inside first. Can you pull out the vanes?" Marissa mumbled something and, eyes closed, dove her hand in there. She could feel the humidity right away and the sticky meat on the tip of her fingers made her want to vomit.

"What the hell mom?!" Marissa's eyes snapped back open when a comforting hand stroke its way on her back.

"I told you she was vegetarian" Alex complained. Marissa took it as a cue to pull her hand off that disgusting thing. She didn't have to speak. Jodie gave her the bathroom's directions right away, repressing a laugh, and she ran there. Once gone, Alex picked the glove and threw in the garbage.

"This isn't funny" She said with anger.

"Well it must have slipped my mind" Casey replied casually, cleaning the turkey herself.

"We never eat turkey" Alex pointed out. "You did this on purpose."

"Of course not" Her mother insisted again. "As I said, it slipped my mind. The hell." She said, throwing the turkey in the garbage since even she was too disgusted, "I'll order take out." Sighing, Alex decided there was nothing more to say and walked to her girlfriend instead. The bathroom door was locked and she had to force the lock for ten minutes until she finally got it open.

"...Riss?" She called quietly. The brunette was on her knees, the head in the toilet. A smell of vomit was in the air.

**XxxxxXxxxxX  
**  
You tell me when to stop the cruelty. Or if you want Marissa to fight back. Or Jodie to help Casey.

-Ethereal-123


	30. Fed Up

"How was Brown

**I'm late. Very late. I KNOW. Please don't hate me, got my reasons. Won't bore u with them.**

**Well I'm here now. Hopefully it will be worth the wait to your eyes. **

**  
Thank you for the reviews****! **

Seventh Theory : Haha you found it funny. Letting me decide is an option too, but then you don't get to complain.

LillianGish : Awn. Me too I enjoyed writting that chapter a lot. Having to comfort a druken person you're in love with is probably the hardest thing, because you're stuck between what you should do and what you want to do. Aside from that, I'm glad you're in the whole cruelty thing because I'm enjoying it too much to stop. … you changed ur penname? Wow it took me that long to update?

The Angel's Devil : Heh Jodie is always nice. I know who she will side with but won't tell you yet. And about Marissa fighing back I'm not sure since the whole point is to get Casey to like her. But maybe…

Klowy : No fights? Its a litte too late for that. Awn thxs but I'm on a chocolate-free diet. I'll watch them, they're beautiful! And I can't believe you heard that Kate Perry song just before I wrote the fanfic. Actually, I can, since it's playing everywhere, but still is a funny coincidence.

rebalabroo : Yey new reader! I can't make Marissa fight back because she is seeking for acceptance. Unless she does it undercovered?

bigblusky : Why? She could spice up the air a little bit, would be even funnier!

MusicJunkie : Im sure Alex would like that.. haha

shassy25 : Then again, if Marissa fights back, she won't get Casey to like her which is the whole point of the visit…

Realish : Hah me neither! Fkn gross.

drumstiix : Girl you don't know what suffering is. I just waxed my legs… Don't usually use wax and I though I was dying. I mean it, DONT WAX.

xm1ch1x : Lol that would just become some gigantic war. Could be funny.. I'll think about it.

n0rmalsov3r8d : Awn thank you! And yea Casey will pick on her a while longer I'm having way too much fun.

Bound Dragon : Lol it will never end if they keep fighting back… then again I don't see a problem in that. XD

Aranchy : Yey to my wicked mind! Thank you for the victory hehe.

**You Again?**

**Chapter 30**** – Fed Up**

She could feel Alex's hand stroking her back as she kept trying to push away the memory of thick fat under her nails.

"She knew I was a veggy" Marissa said as she managed to stand up with the help of her girlfriend.

"Must had slipped her mind" Alex told her, handing a clean towel. The brunette wasn't convinced but decided not to push it.

"How are you feeling?" Alex asked sweetly. Marissa had rinsed her face and was now drying it, her body still shaking from the experience.

"Unwanted" She replied coldly. Alex hugged her from behind and trailed soft kisses down her neck.

"Al" Marissa sighed, "Stop it." Her girlfriend's hands made their way under her shirt.

"Just making you feel wanted, babe" She whispered to her hear. Marissa turned around in her arms. There was something about the way the girl held her. It could fix everything.

"Then maybe you should try lower" She suggested, a smile on her face.

XxX

"Took you some time" Jodie smirked. Marissa stood where she was and stared at her. The Latina had already finished half of her noodles. Next to her was sitting Casey, eating as well.

"Thanks for waiting" Alex said as she appeared behind the brunette.

"We figured your bulimic friend doesn't eat." Her mother told her. Alex was about to say something when Marissa nudged her, asking not to bother. She didn't mind anyway.

"Come on I'm starving." She said instead, taking her hand and pulling her toward the table. Both Jodie and Casey watched with discomfort as Marissa led Alex to the table and sat on her lap. Well aware of their eyes on her, Marissa picked the closest noodle plate and turned to feed her girlfriend who didn't seem to mind one bit.

"Ahem" Casey cleared her throat. "We have enough chairs for everybody. No need to share Alex's." Marissa turned to face her.

"But I want to." She replied simply. Alex's hand had made its way to her back and she was gently stroking it, possibly asking for peace, but Marissa was past that.

"Then maybe you should tell your spoiled hormones to get civilised." Casey said back. "Now get your skinny ass on that chair." As the words left her lips, an alarm signal ran in Alex's head.

"Riss..." She whispered quietly, but it was too late. The brunette had stood up.

"You don't want me there." She said. Casey smiled.

"Jee" She said, "And here I was, thinking I would waist the whole week-end making you understand that. You are smarter than I though."

"Mom." Alex warned, her body tensing up on that chair.

"Most parents would beg me to date their child!" Marissa exploded. She couldn't believe someone would actually disapprove her kid to be dating her. Her mother disapproved. Not the other way around. It had never been the other way around.

"How very modest of you." Casey said calmly.

"One day you will regret driving me off today." Marissa spat before disappearing up the stairs without a single glance at Alex. The dining room filled up with an uneasy silence Casey broke it a few moments later.

"Have anyone told her she's not the Queen of America?" She asked very seriously, causing Jodie to chuckle. The Latina had tried her best not to get involved and her simple laugher fired up Alex who stood up right away, her eyes glimmering.

"We will have to discuss your dating standards" Her mother said again, apparently not afraid of her daughter's angry mood.

"Mom" Alex screamed, interrupting her. "Will you have the courtesy to **shut the hell up**?" Satisfied by the silence that followed, she walked up the stairs.

XxX

Marissa sighed. She didn't mean to get angry. She didn't mean to give up. It just... sort of happened. Alex's mother had this annoying power over her. She wouldn't stop seeing Marissa as the way she was tree years ago and, by insisting on that fact, made Marissa think she really was nothing better. And this is exactly what the seventeen years old Marissa would have done tonight.

"...hey" Alex said, closing the door behind her. Having had imagined the worst scenarios, the girl was relieved to see Marissa still in her bedroom, nothing broken or burnt close by. The brunette turned around when she heard the voice.

"Hey" She said back. She noticed her anger had vanished the moment Alex had spoken to her. It was replaced with something worse. Shame, perhaps?

"I'm sorry." She mumbled. Alex shook her head.

"Don't be." She told her. "She asked for it."

"It's over now" Marissa cried. "I ruined it. Your mom hates me. Come on don't you dare deny it. It is way too obvious for you to..."

"I won't." Alex cut her. "Marissa, I don't care what she thinks." The brunette stared at her.

"But she's your mother." She objected.

"I know" Alex nodded, "Which means I can tell her to fuck off and she will still love me." Marissa chuckled.

"You wouldn't dare" She said, half convinced of her statement. For an answer, Alex lifted a daring eyebrow. That was exactly what she loved so much about that girl. She could always trust her to defend her, even against Casey.

"What?" Alex asked, getting closer and studying Marissa's expression. The brunette smiled.

"I just fell all over for you." She whispered, taking Alex's face in her hands while her girlfriend pinned her against the wall.

"You did?" She whispered in her ear before leaning in a breathtaking kiss. Marissa pulled away when she lacked of air.

"Wait" She said when Alex leaned back. "If you raised your voice on your mother, chances are she will blame me for it." Alex smiled again.

"That's the beauty of it." She winked, earning a hit in the stomach. They kissed again, both laughing into it.

"So you will try again tomorrow?" Alex dared to ask.

"Under two conditions" Marissa breathed, trying to talk and kiss at the same time.

"Name it."

"We spend the Summer at Newport." Alex froze.

"... I am guessing Julie hates me won't be a strong argument." She said.

"Are we set?" Marissa asked.

"Fine" Alex caved. "What's the other condition?"

"You ought to sneak in some pasta in the room. I'm starving."

**XxxxxXxxxxX  
**  
Once again, SORRY! I truly missed the story and reviews too. Besides, nothing I wrote seemed good enough. I like that version tho. Tell me what you guys think.

-Ethereal-123


	31. Last Attempt

"How was Brown

**Yey I'm back! Updating both stories, like a nice girl. ) Now be nice and review both of them! Lol.. **

**  
Thank you for the reviews****! **

rebalabroo : I know! At first I wanted this to be the main issue (Alex not defending Marissa) but then I realised it wouldn't be Alex if she didn't defend her, so I erased it all. Besides I think this version is a lot sweeter.

CustomHeroine : This is me updating fast. ) LOl I'm rlly trying. Well at least this chapter is long.

shassy25 : Awn. Ty. Doing my best do keep it updated as much as possible. And ur very welcome. Thxs fo the review.

drumstiix : Haha Jodie is like the coolest person and we only got to see her in two episodes. They should do an Alex spinoff! LOL. I would soooo watch that. And then she'll find an amulet and Marissa will come back to life ) ... I watch Buffy too much, im sorry.

Aranchy : LOL. Yes I'm known for my wicked mind. My friends say I'm the bitchiest person they know (ouch.). But only with people I don't like, so don't worry! I like reviewers. And yey to noodles. Haven't had any for a long time. I should make myself some.

bigblusky : Awn of course u can have her. Here... LOOl ok i shut up. I post as quickly as I can. Honest.

WonderousPlaceForAnEcho : I'm glad you love it so much. I really enjoy writing it too. The best part is however reading the reviews. Thxs!

orgy123 : No I won't! Took me how long? Wow around a month I think... oh well I got very good excuses okay? ... haha the chapter is here now so yea no complaining!

Plethora Macadamia : And another one! )

Seventh Theory : LOL. Well she put Alex in this world. Isn't this enough to love her? Bsides she can be really nice. ... I'm sure she can.

Klowy : Hey you! Haven't heard from you for a while. Everything is fine now, it's sweet of you to worry. Trying to keep everything balanced in my life. As you can see I found some time for my writing too. Take care and write me if theres anything!

broken87 : But her old self was hot! "No wonder I'm so messed. I'm the daughter of a slut and a thief." Mannn that was good. And then Ryan's discouraged face was priceless. I feel like rewatching them now!

x-bakee-x : Yey! New readers always make my day. Thanks for giving this story a shot!

**You Again?**

**Chapter 31**** – Last attempt**

A cold wind was blowing in the room. Marissa's body was shivering and she forced her eyes open. She could see the curtains dancing around the room, half wet, while rain had invaded the room. The window was open. Marissa pushed herself up, willing to close the window, but Alex tightened her hold on her. She turned around and tried to get untangled without waking her up, with it was hopeless. She sighed.

"Alex" Marissa whispered, trying to wake her up. Her girlfriend muttered something and held her tighter. Marissa's exposed body felt the cold wind and a shiver ran through her once again.

"Alex" She incised again, shaking the girl's shoulder.

"Let me sleep" Marissa managed to understand the mutterings this time. Rolling her eyes, the brunette gave up and tried to snuggle closer instead, hoping to warm her body. The wind blew harder and the empty pasta container from yesterday flew across the room, hitting the wall with a loud noise. Marissa laid her eyes on Alex, waiting patiently for the girl to realise what was going on. Finally, it was the rain that pulled her out of bed, when it started to attack the sheets.

"Fuck" The girl cursed when she felt the water. Then, opening her eyes, she quickly ran to the window. Marissa heard the noisy sound of the window being harshly shut and then silence followed. Both girls stared at each other.

"You could have told me." Alex said.

"I tried, you sleep like a mole." Marissa replied. Her girlfriend playfully pushed her before walking to her closet and picking up a few clothes.

"I'll be quick." She said, heading to the shower. Marissa already knew. Nobody could take a shower as fast as Alex. She begun to make the bed and tidy up everything. Noises downstairs told Marissa others had been woken up by the storm. Others meaning Casey and Jodie, of course. She picked up the empty noodles container from the floor and froze, battling on whether or not she should bring it downstairs.

"Wow you cleaned it all" Alex said, standing in the doorway. Then her eyes laid on what Marissa was holding. Both girls were thinking about yesterday's events. Alex could hear them downstairs too.

"I'll go." She said. She put a bottle of shampoo on the bed, along with some shower gel and other hygienic supplies. "You take a nice shower and don't worry about it." She kissed her cheek. Marissa nodded.

"Thank you" She whispered, pulling Alex closer and kissing her smooth lips.

XxX

"Good morning" Alex greeted cheerfully as she arrived downstairs.

"Good morning to you too" Jodie smiled and pulled her in a hug. "Your mother is shitting angry so walk on eggshells" She then whispered to her ear. Alex winked to show she got it before sighing and dropping off her big smile.

"Hello mother" She said very politely when she put the container in the sink. Casey shot her an angry look.

"What is that nerdy greeting?" She asked. "Your posh friend taught you that?"

"Posh?" Alex repeated. "Mom she's not British."

"Right" Casey nodded. "Else her name would be Kate." Her daughter blinked.

"Whatever that came from" She sighed. "I'll make the breakfast." She then proposed.

"So now you do breakfasts too?" Casey screamed before leaving the kitchen in anger, leaving the bestfriends alone. Jodie chuckled.

"I don't get it" She admitted. "Now she's blaming Marissa for making you polite and healthy."

"Shut up" Alex said, completely discouraged. "I'll go talk to her."

XxX

They were laughing around a cup of coffee when Marissa walked downstairs, walking very slowly and looking everywhere at once.

"She's in her room." Jodie winked, making her jolt. Marissa turned to face her.

"I wasn't hiding from her." She lied, but became a lot more light hearted since she knew Casey wasn't around. Alex offered her a cup of coffee and the brunette sat next to her.

"God I hate those storms." She said. Alex's free hand was robbing her back.

"I kind of like them." She admitted. "They remind me our first time."

"You guys did it outside?" Jodie asked, impressed.

"No!" Marissa quickly replied. "But I think we had the worse rain in Newport for years."

"And she knocked on my door soaking wet." Alex laughed, remembering the day.

"And then Seth walked on us." Marissa reminded her, laughing as well.

"That was awkward" Alex commented.

"Seth is awkward." Jodie corrected. Both Marissa and Alex smiled at the comment.

"... what?" The Latina asked.

"He's sort of a male version of you." Alex said.

"He's not!" She replied.

"Oh yea, he is." Marissa nodded. Jodie took a sip of her coffee, sulking and muttering words the girls weren't sure they wanted to understand.

"We should play indoors games tonight" Jodie said, putting her cup down. "Since it's raining anyway and it would give you and Casey a chance to know each other better."

"Sometimes I feel like nothing will do it" Marissa sighed. She couldn't recall having done anything wrong since she came here, and yet Casey kept treating her like dirt. Alex kissed her cheek.

"I talked to her" She said. "She promised to try."

"And what if this turns out into another fight?" Marissa asked. "I'm so embarrassed about yesterday..."

"I won't." Alex promised. "And if it does, we're leaving tomorrow anyways." She winked. "Come on." Marissa playfully pushed her.

"You know I can't refuse you anything with those eyes" She accused her. Alex smiled at Jodie.

"So indoor games it is." She confirmed.

XxX

She opened a bag of chips and emptied its content in a bowl, doing her best to ignore the stress that was currently killing her. She wanted to do it for Alex, she really did, but having someone permanently judging her and misreading every single act or thought she had was driving her crazy. Then again, this was all Marissa's idea. Alex had warned her about all that and she played it deaf. They should have never come.

"I think that bowl is filled enough now" Alex whispered to her ear as she took the bag from her hands. She did not make any comment on the chips on the floor.

"Here" She said again, holding a shooter cup. Marissa gladly emptied the tequila and gave it back, the strong alcohol burning her throat and giving her the energy she needed. A pile of boxes we stacked up in the living room. Jodie was looking through them, searching for the perfect game, while Casey was taking care of the drinks. She and Marissa had made sure not to be in the same room since this morning.

"Al" Jodie called, "We should put some music on." Alex squeezed Marissa's hand.

"It will be fun." She promised. "Coming" She then told Jodie before walking out of the kitchen. Marissa stood there alone. Why did she care so much? Most of the mother in laws hated their kid's wife. They could get a nice bungalow far away from there and just visit once a year for Christmas. Marissa decided she would share these thoughts with Alex tonight. After this evening turns to disaster.

"Hey come here" Jodie called her when Marissa found the strength to get to the living room. "I think I found our game."

"Cranium?" Marissa read. Jodie took it out of its box and they both realized it was indeed a nice family game. It included mimes, knowledge questions and modelling clay. (The game really exits, you should try it)

"Modelling clay" Alex laughed. "Jodie I knew you were childish but..."

"I suggest you shut it there" Jodie cut her, "Because those are all your games."

"Except I was a child when I played them." Alex shot back. Marissa looked between them, amused.

"Cranium?" Casey read, walking closer. Marissa straightened up.

"Oh honey that was your favourite game!" She told her daughter. "We used to play it all the time with your father. Until you got all morbid and initiated us to Clue."

"Clue isn't morbid!" Alex defended her game. Jodie had found it and read a few instructions.

"Sounds complicate. Cranium is simpler." She decided. Alex rolled her eyes.

"Yeah because thinking might hurt your brain" She said.

"So what are the teams?" Casey interrupted before Jodie replied. Marissa couldn't help but laugh at the situation. To her surprise, Casey gave her a wink.

"Well we thought of something" Jodie started, sharing a quick look with her best friend. She then threw four little papers on the table. "We all pick one. Two of them are marked, two aren't."

"And that would make the teams" Casey understood. Marissa remained silent while they all took their paper, leaving one on the table.

"Well mine is blank" Jodie noticed, throwing it away. Casey showed the mark on hers. Alex and Marissa shared a look. They couldn't be together. Sighing, Marissa picked up the last one and opened it in front of all of them. It was marked. Alex slipped hers in her pocket without even looking at it.

"I guess we're together" She told Jodie.

"Purely hazardous." Her friend replied. "Okay so let's see which team starts... the starting team is the one in which one's member's birthday is the soonest to come" She read.

"That's so dumb" Alex said. "Let's roll the dice and see who gets a higher..."

"No." Jodie objected. "We play by the rules. So who' birthday is closest? Mine is December 3th. Way too far"

"Must be Alex" Casey said. "Her birthday is in May. Unless..."

"I'm in February." Marissa answered the untold question.

"So we start" Jodie said. "Great. Oh we get to pick a category." Alex rolled her eyes at the excessive joy of her friend. Marissa is the one who read the question.

"Okay" She read, "Pick a member of your team to hum this popular song without saying real words."

"Me! Mee!" Jodie rose her hand as a child who knew the answer in a classroom. Marissa read the song she had to hum and smirked.

"What is it?" Casey asked. "Oh boy." Jodie stood up and read it. **Careless Whisper. **Needless to say, she failed.

"You really suck" Jodie said when the time was out.

"I suck?" Alex repeated. "Oh come on all you did was hummm hummm hummm"

"I was suppose to HUM" Jodie shot back. "You try to hum careless whisper..."

"Hold on, that was careless whisper?"

"Okay our turn now" Casey interrupted, Marissa dying of laughter next to her. "Let's not take their category."

"I have to agree" The brunette said. "Whatever let's take the purple cards."

"Fine" Alex smiled, picking a card. "Chose a member of your team to build... well I can't say it out loud. But it includes modeling clay."

"Go" Casey encouraged Marissa who stood up. **Saturn**. She picked up the clay and made a ball. She then made a tall, snake like rope and passed it around the ball.

"Is it a planet?" Casey asked, to which the brunette nodded. "Oh it's Saturn!"

"Okay that was way too easy!" Jodie sulked. They all laughed and the game went on. Alex liked the sight in front of her. Her mother and girlfriend were totally bounding. Their plan had perfectly worked, but Jodie was too busy screaming at her every time they lost for being proud of their little trick. They played at least tree rematches until Jodie's team finally won.

"Okay time to stop" She said. "We won." Casey raised an eyebrow.

"Oh now that **you** win it's over?" She asked.

"She's actually right" Alex said, "We have to wake up early tomorrow to get our stuff ready." They all agreed to cut the evening there and, after cleaning everything up, Alex and Marissa were off to the bedroom.

"That wasn't so bad." Alex said.

"Yea" Marissa smiled, her back against the wall. She kept staring at her girlfriend.

"What?" The girl finally asked.

"Don't you find it strange that out of 4 possibilities your mother and I ended up together?" Marissa asked.

"First of all" Alex replied, "There were 3 possibilities. And secondly... no, I don't."

"Uh-hum..." Marissa nodded, pulling Alex closer and sliding her hands on her waist.

"What are you doing?" Alex asked when her girlfriend's hands reached her back pockets. Before she could have reacted, Marissa had found what she was looking for.

"I KNEW IT!" She claimed, opening the little paper Jodie had given them earlier. "It's marked. I bet they all were..." Alex smiled.

"Fine" She admitted, "You got me. They were." They kept staring at each other.

"Thank you." Marissa smiled.

"Trust me" Alex replied, "The pleasure was mine."

"It sucks that we have to leave now." Marissa sighed. "Just when I started to like this place."

"... Well you're welcomed to spend the summer there." Alex offered.

"Nice try" Marissa nudged her. "You're coming to Newport."

"Fine." Alex sighed. "You better have my back thought."

"Your back?" Marissa repeated? "I'm going to organise a rafting trip and you will be on Julie's team." She mocked her.

"Oh don't you dare!" Alex warned. "There are lots of "accident" opportunities in rafting." Marissa laughed.

"You're so cute when you're scared." Alex pushed her on the bed by surprise, causing a loud scream.

"Could you repeat that?" She grinned. Marissa caught her hand and pulled her on top.

"Repeat what? The scream?" She asked, smiling.

**XxxxxXxxxxX  
**  
Trying to keep up with my updates. P

Reviews are welcomed! TY!

-Ethereal-123


	32. Back to Berkeley

"How was Brown

**Hi people! Don't have much to say today so I'll stop here. Lool. Enjoy! **

**  
Thank you for the reviews****! **

xm1ch1x : Awn, thank you! This version of Alex is exactly the kind of lover I am looking for. Cocky and sweet.

shassy25 : Been a while again uh? I have a tendency to update a fic and forget the others. Lol sorry.

WonderousPlaceForAnEcho : Thanks! I try to keep it as realistic as possible. Awn I'm a big fan of board games! But I hate cards! College made me hate it! Thats all people ever do! But I'm an expert at card castles since I usually do that while they play their boring games. (Yes someone always ends up blowing it or "dropping" a ball on it.)

bigblusky : Yea that Newport summer ought to be good! Can't wait to write it! Hihih. I love Jodie! She's my favourite side character!

Seventh Theory : I got fooled by that so many times… the classic! (marked papers)

rebalabroo : thank you! And I know, board games are LOVE!

Aranchy : Loollll yea that would be funny! I can picture Julie all Newport-ish in the woods. And noodles are great. Humm I got a feeling you will want pancakes soon!

orgy123 : Thank you for reviewing them! And no worries I won't stop writing. It's way too enjoyable.!

drumstiix : Good, it's here!

**You Again?**

**Chapter 32 – Back to Berkeley **

Marissa took another sip of her coffee. Casey was teaching her how to flip pancakes and so far she had managed to drop two on the floor. Surprisingly, her teacher was being very patient, both laughing on her poor skills.

"What's so funny down here?" Alex asked, putting down their packed bags. Jodie was standing next to her and they both stopped at the sight of the dirty pancakes on the floor.

"Mom don't bother." Alex warned her. "I tried."

"Well you were a mediocre teacher!" Marissa replied. "I'm improving here." Her girlfriend gave her an unimpressed stare and then checked with her mother who shook her head in negation.

"I saw that" Marissa accused Casey who chuckled.

"I'm guessing we're having cereals." Jodie sighed, reaching up the mini wheats.

"Coffee?" Alex asked, reaching for two cups.

"Stoop it we're having pancakes!" Marissa whined.

"Sure we are." Alex kissed her cheek before sitting down with her coffee cup. The brunette squinted her eyes as she threw the pancake higher than usual.

"HEY I GOT IT!" Marissa screamed as it landed back in the pan. "I flipped it!"

"Oh my God, you did." Casey noticed, genuinely surprised.

"I always knew you could." Jodie quickly jumped to her feet, her plate in hand. Alex hit her with the nearest newspaper. Marissa missed the next two, but quickly got a hang on it and managed to save a good dozen of comestible pancakes. They all sat down around the table and enjoyed their breakfast.

"I owe you some apology" Casey said, looking at Marissa. "I didn't make it easy for you."

"No big." Marissa cut her. "You were just being protective, I get it."

"Yea." Casey smiled. "At least now I know to which extend you care about Alex for having put up with all this."

"I have put up with so much more." Marissa said, looking at Alex.

"Anything we need to know?" Jodie grinned.

"I wore my Alex charm and she tried to resist, her problem not mine." Alex simply shrugged, getting kicked under the table.

"**You** were the one having a hard time resisting!" Marissa fired back.

"Was I?" Her girlfriend asked. "May I remind you how you kept staring at my naked body and blushing?"

"How about I remind you we're trying to eat." Jodie cut in.

"Hands up to that." Casey added. Alex opened her mouth.

"One more word from you and you're grounded." Her mother quickly said. Marissa chuckled.

"Bad ass Kelly gets lectured." She teased in a singing tone. Her girlfriend sent her a deadly glare.

"Wow you kids are by far the most childish couple ever." Jodie noticed.

"... and that came from Jodie!" Casey laughed.

XxX

The morning flew by very quickly and, to everybody's dismay, it was time to leave. What Marissa was looking forward to for the last two days had become a very hard task and she promised Casey that they would be back for the summer. As she did so, Alex gave her the grin.

"So yea" She said once they were on the road, "L.A this summer?"

"I'm guessing we'll spend one month in Newport and the other one here." Marissa said.

"Except we got three months." Alex objected.

"Are you expecting me to spend **all** my summer with you?" Her girlfriend asked, exaggerating her voice. Alex laughed.

"You got a point." She agreed. "I mean you're boring me enough as it is..."

"Shut up" Marissa hit her.

"And there **is** this sexy neighbour down the street..." Alex kept going.

"Oh please" The brunette told her, "Don't bullshit me I know you're unable to cheat." Her girlfriend gave her a _try me _look.

"Don't give me that look!" Marissa insisted. "... I mean it stop." Alex laughed.

"Okay fine." She said, keeping an eye on the road again. Marissa's mind was spinning.

"You win; I'm not leaving you alone." She decided. Alex smiled.

"I'm not really winning" She said, "But you're definitely not loosing."

XxX

As soon as they reached the dormitory, Marissa walked to her bed and let herself fall on it, glad to be back. She heard Alex throw the bags on the floor and do the same. The brunette smiled. If they weren't paired together in this room, they might have missed out on the best thing that probably ever happened to both of them. She received a pillow in her face.

"What was that for?" She asked, throwing it back at Alex.

"Come over here." Her girlfriend asked.

"I'm too tired." Marissa replied. "You come here."

"I asked first." Alex insisted

"Well too bad stay there." Marissa said. She heard Alex groan and stand up. Smiling, Marissa waited, but the girl didn't join her. The second she turned around to see what was going on, she received a bucket of frozen water in her face.

"Allllex" She squealed, jumping out of her now wet bed. The concerned girl seemed to be trying very hard to hold her laugher.

"Hum" She said, pounding. "I'm guessing you will sleep in my bed now."

"You're so retarded!" Marissa pushed her out of her way, searching for dry clothes as she took off her wet ones. Alex was now openly laughing.

"You were up anyway, why didn't you simply snuggle in my bed?" She complained.

"What's the fun in that?" Alex asked, putting the bucket aside.

"Let's see, how about not getting me sick?" Marissa replied, feigning to give it some thought.

"And I ask again, what's the fun in it?" Alex smiled. "Besides I get to see you change, which is an extra."

"Don't you come closer" Marissa warned her. Her girlfriend stopped where she was, hands up in the air as a sign of innocence.

"I'm guessing you will join me then." She said.

"I'm not sleeping in your bed." Marissa replied.

"Except you can't really sleep elsewhere." Alex smiled.

"I can sleep at Ryan's." Marissa winked. "See your plan sucks."

"So let me put this straight" Alex said, "You could either stay here and sleep with sexiest person alive, or dress up and sleep on Ryan's couch... though choice."

"That's really not narcissistic of you" The brunette rolled her eyes.

"What?" Alex asked. "Don't you agree?"

"No" Marissa simply said. She got in Alex's bed. Sighing, Alex turned off the lights and joined her.

"So you're going to sulk the whole night?" She whispered, her fingers sneaking under the girl's shirt.

"Can't you tell when your girlfriend is not in the mood?" Marissa pushed her hand and asked with annoyance. Alex simply smiled.

"I guess not." Marissa turned her back at her.

"Fine" Alex sighed, "Goodnight." _She counted to three in her mind..._

"I'm cold." She heard Marissa whine, and extended her arms for her girlfriend to snuggle in.

"But I'm still angry." Marissa said, causing the other girl to roll her eyes in an amused way.

XxX

The next morning, Alex woke up early to take a shower and, as she walked back in the dormitory, Marissa was all dressed up and ready to head out.

"Hold on" Alex blocked the exit. "I didn't get my kiss." Rolling her eyes, Marissa went in for a quick peck that her girlfriend deepened right away.

"I got class" She pulled away. "and you're wet." Alex raised an eyebrow.

"Not with a kiss, I'm not." She joked.

"No I meant... whatever I got to go." Alex pushed the door behind her until the automatic lock clicked.

"Says who?" She asked, smiling.

"Alex..." Marissa warned her, quickly glancing at her wrist watch. "It's the first day."

"Meaning boring introductions." Alex completed. "Besides you can always arrive an hour late and say you got lost."

"Oh shut up!" Marissa pushed her, remembering her first class ever at Berkeley. Alex got a hold of her hands and pulled her closer. Marissa's body pressed against Alex's wet towel.

"That's not fair..." Marissa said, watching the girl's lips. They kissed softly. Alex wanted to pull out and let her go to her class, but Marissa pinned her against the door, kissing her more fiercely.

"Woah" Alex laughed, holding the towel Marissa had tried to get rid of. "Then you will blame me for being late."

"I already do." Marissa replied. "You turned me on."

"Well I'm turning you off." Alex simply said. "Go to class I'll see you tonight." She winked. Marissa, suddenly getting it, backed off.

"Oh" She said, "I see... you will pay for that one." Then without warning, she opened the door, causing whistling all over the hall while Alex stumbled to pick up her towel and shut the door.

**XxxxxXxxxxX  
**

Reviews are welcomed! TY!

-Ethereal-123


	33. “I'm only immature because you are”

**Hi people! Don't have much to say today so I'll stop here. Lool. Enjoy! **

**  
Thank you for the reviews****! **

**I noticed we can now directly reply to the reviews by emails, but I like my old school way of replying to I'll keep doing it that way. **

WonderousPlaceForAnEcho : Awn thanks! I do try to keep a balance between the light scenes and the intense ones, although I would love to only write intense scenes. I know they can get heavy... and see I haven't even realized that Marissa's Ryan joke might be seen as a low blow. That's just the kind of stuff that I would say with no second thought, which is why Alex didn't get angry... but you're right, she probably should have. Well thanks and I'm trying to appreciate Marissa in your fic, it just doesn't do it for me. But you're portraying her right, she really WAS like that at the time, which is why I wrote this fic in the future. Lol okay I'm drifting here... well thanks for the review and enjoy!

bigblusky : Ahaha that's their love-hate relationship and I think they are both whipped. In my opinion that's how a couple should be. Thanks for the review.

Aranchy : LOL and wicked too. (Towel) Haha well this chapter you shouldn't be hungry then nobody is eating anything. Oh, on second thought, maybe... Yeah you love Casey! Lol she's the teen mom we all want to be for our kid. I think... bleh well thanks.

palex80 : yeyey thank you!

shassy25 : LOL glad you found it hilarious. It's not over yet...

broken87 : Hehe you did? Wait and see Alex's respond…

**You Again?**

**Chapter 33**** – "I'm only immature because you are" **

Class was boring. Alex was right, the teacher spent the whole hour explaining how important his psychology class was, and how severe he was in the correction, and blah blah. He lost Marissa's attention after the first line, and she found herself studying her classmate's dresses and occupation. No one seemed to care about what was going on at front. Most were asleep, some had taken out their Ipod and others were reading. Next to Marissa, a girl had drawn an angel and her pencil was now tracing tin lines for the wings. Marissa was having a hard thing distinguishing the end of the girl's hand and the beginning of her pencil.

"You're really talented." She said. The artist looked up.

"Thanks" She smiled shyly, her hazel eyes sparkling. She signed the drawing. _Dakota_, Marissa read.

"Here" She offered it to her.

"Thanks." Marissa said. "Here." She took out a poem she had scribbled by the beginning of class and signed her name. "So you remember me too." Dakota picked it up and read what she had written. It was a set of rhymes describing what was happening in the classroom with a hint of humour. She smiled through it.

"You have a facility with words." She noticed.

"Only when talking about dumb and meaningless stuff." Marissa shrugged. "I'm Marissa." She offered her hand, which her new friend shook.

"Penelope." She said. "Dakota is my pen name... I find my name so... dull."

"No, I like it." Marissa said. "It beats my bestfriend's name." She winked.

"What is it?" Dakota asked, interested.

"Summer" The brunette said, smirking. Her friend's lips curved into a smile.

"Nice one." She said. "Like anyone would be called like that."

Just then, the door opened. Marissa remembered when she came in late last year. Whoever just walked in must be feeling the same shame, she though with sympathy as she glanced, just like the rest of the class, at the door. Her sympathy quickly dropped when she saw who it was.

"Sorry to interrupt" Alex told the class, completely at ease. She walked her way to Marissa. "I got your emergency call." She told her loud enough for everybody to hear before putting a box of tampax on her desk. The brunette stared at the pads, vaguely hearing people crack up, others hold their laughers. Her eyes flicked to meet Alex's, trying to hide the embarrassment she was feeling. Her girlfriend simply winked, visibly proud, and left the class with another public apology for any disturbance she may have caused. It took a few minutes for the teacher to speak again.

"Hum" he cleared his throat. "If you need to..."

"I'm good." Marissa heard herself say, irritated. Amused, the teacher turned his back and continued his class.

XxX

"So that was..." Dakota started, the box of tampax in hand as they exited the class.

"My stupid girlfriend" Marissa replied. Her friend chuckled.

"You have to admit, it was a good one." The brunette squinted her eyes without answering.

"Okay I think I'll leave before you kill me." Dakota laughed. "See you next class." She handed her the tampax and left. Marissa angrily shoved it in her bag and was about to turn the corner when she noticed Alex with a group of friends and thought otherwise.

XxX

They were at least six, each one taller than the other, and they all looked like businessman-ish with their neat shirts and laptops.

"Hey you" Marissa said. Before Alex would have had time to reply, she pulled her in a long lasting kiss. The ex-blonde was suspicious, considering how her girlfriend was supposed to be angry right now. Marissa, on the other hand, purposely pretended not to notice people were staring at them.

"I bought the handcuffs you asked me to." She told Alex, then turned to meet her friends.

"Oh hi" She greeted them. "Are you Alex's sadomasochist friends? Don't worry, I don't judge."

"...no." One of the girls said. "Actually we all study in the same field..."

"Ohhh." Marissa said. "Thank God!" She lowered her voice, although she made sure they all heard:"Because her friends creep me out. I mean I can handle one twisted mind..."

"Okay honey I don't think they care." Alex interrupted her. _Oh I think they do_, Marissa though.

"Well I'll see you later babe." She leaned in for another kiss just to tease her. Alex took a hold of her hand and pulled her closer.

"You're playing with fire." She warned her. Her girlfriend simply winked before leaving. Alex looked at her friends who were doing their best to remain serious.

"... I'm not masochist." She said, feeling stupid for even having to.

XxX

Marissa was nicely reading her book when Alex walked in. The girl was on her guards in case the ex-blonde had something planned, but still tried to cover it because, and she hoped that it was the case; Alex might have forgotten the latest events.

"Nice job" Alex said as a greeting. "Now they all think I'm some wicked pervert lesbian." Marissa looked up her novel.

"... then what are you?" She asked with a crooked smile on her lips. Alex smiled back.

"Fine, you got me." She admitted as she made her way to her. "Now just because I love you" she said, her fingers trailing on Marissa's cheek, "I'm making you this special offer of dropping this whole thing and call the war off."

"Call the war off?" Marissa repeated. "You mean surrender."

"What? No!" Alex replied. "I'm just offering you, before things get ugly..."

"All talk." The brunette interrupted. The ex-blonde bit her lip, amused.

"Fine." She shrugged. "If that's what you want. By the way, miss veggie, I ordered turkey"

"You can't eat a whole turkey on your own!" Marissa told her.

"Eat it?" Alex put her hand on her mouth as if she heard the biggest sin on earth. "What will your PETA friends think if they heard you?? I will pet it!" Her girlfriend raised an unimpressed eyebrow as, seconds later, knockings were heard and the turkey was delivered. Marissa was right on one point: It was a cooked turkey, destined to be eaten. However, she had underestimated Alex who put the cooked animal in a cage, near the television.

"You're not seriously going to keep it here." Marissa said as Alex put a bowl of water in the cage.

"Sam doesn't appreciate being called **it**" Alex simply replied. Marissa stood up.

"Where are you going?"Alex asked.

"Buying incense, Sam STINKS."

In two days, they had managed to put the whole chaos in their little dormitory, each focusing on what the other hated the most. Sam the Turkey had made a couple of flying friends and Marissa's incenses where enough to give headaches, but that wasn't it. Marissa would put Coldplay's CD on loop all day long, because she knew how much Alex hated that band and, as a response, Alex had bought the whole series of Star Trek and would play them all day long.

"I'm not taking showers anymore." Alex said.

"Don't expect me to touch you." Marissa quickly replied with disgust. Her girlfriend laughed.

"It's been three days I have stopped." She informed her. "And you didn't mind yesterday..." It was a lie, but Marissa's horrified expression was worth it.

"Fine" Marissa said. "I'm going to dress as a Barbie doll and send you flowers in your classes." Alex raised an eyebrow.

"You do that, I read your poems out loud to my bad-ass friends."

"How about I read yours?" Marissa countered. Alex's face dropped.

"I never wrote any poem!"

"...are you sure about that?" Her girlfriend smiled. "You know, you can find a lot in our girlfriend's bedroom if you get a little sneaky." She could sense panic in Alex's eyes.

"...you wouldn't dare." It wasn't an invitation to prove her wrong, it was a pleas. Marissa looked at the stinky turkey.

"Well if you get rid of that..." She started.

"I won't surrender." Alex said. Marissa shrugged her shoulders.

"Fine, be stubborn." She said. Alex kept looking around nervously, torn between losing the battle and letting Marissa expose her privacy. Her girlfriend, on the other, was amused by her reaction. Of course, she would never read those out loud, she knew how personal they were, but she thought it would be fun to make Alex believe it for a while.

"Alright goodn..."

"I have your scrapbook." Alex finally remembered. _Oh-oh.... Marissa though_. She looked at her, trying to be detached.

"And?" She asked.

"I think you know what I meant by that." Alex said. Marissa smiled.

"You wouldn't do that." She said, half convinced.

"Not if you give me my poems." Her girlfriend replied.

"Then I guess we will both be humiliated tomorrow." Marissa concluded before sleeping. "Close the lights will you?"

Alex walked to the interrupter, thinking about what Marissa said. Did she really mean it? Was she going to read her poems out loud? Did you know how personal they were? And what if she did, how would Alex react? She bit her lip. They were both so stubborn, so much could happen tomorrow. She finally turned off the lights and walked back to her bed.

**XxxxxXxxxxX  
**

Reviews are welcomed! TY!

-Ethereal-123


	34. Making nice

**NOTE : I made a mistake... if you notice, I wrote three semesters in only one year.. ****I sort of forgot Malex only went to L.A as a week end trip. Well whatever let's pretend there are three semesters, okay? **

**  
Thank you for the reviews****! **

WonderousPlaceForAnEcho : We should get each other's emails to communicate properly. Hey I've recently been told that Sara Quinn lives in the same city as I do (well it's a ten minutes drive from where I am) And my friend met her! That's so cool apparently they're touring here soon I can't wait. Aside from that I have replied to your review already I think...

LaughingSmile : Hahah it's silly but I get the feeling this conversation always makes girls uneasy ( it's even worse with boys : AMEN to that Ryan-Lindsay scene in season 2 hahaha)

haelthy : Why would it get ugly? They're both rational girls, not at all stubborn.... oh wait theyre not.

bigblusky : hahha Stubborn people are the coolest okay??? I try as much as I can not to write them as these cheesy boring couples without having them scream at each other all the time, so bantering is the best way I found.

palex80 : yeye! Thxs

drumstiix : Interesting as in « that was sweet" or as in "holy [censored] I can't believe she wrote that" ?

Aranchy : Hahaha I don't know how the hell I popped out that turkey thing. I was writing and it sorta just came to me. It's so dumb sometimes my humour makes me wonder if I'm mentally healthy. Well I'm also trying to indirectly inform people about vegetarism without hating none-vegetarians, hence Alex eating meat but Marissa always having some PETA speeches. I'm glad someone else found it funny! Haha sometimes we just have those weird jokes in mind but when we say them out loud people just stare at us wondering if where feeling okay.

momentary-ecstasy : Exactly. If no one backs up soon enough it will get ugly, no doubt about this. Glad I made you laugh! I love writing these kind of chapters, I should record myself doing it. Sitting with my laptop, alone in the room, laughing my ass off at 4 in the morning.

shassy25 : Who would you think?

chismes : Awn I'm so like totaly touched! Thxs a freakin lot.

**You Again?**

**Chapter 34**** – Making nice **

When Marissa opened her eyes the next day, the room was still laying in darkness. Groaning, she remembered the latest evens. This was ridiculous, she thought, and they had fooled enough. The last thing she wanted was for their couple to break because both were too stubborn to back down. Standing up, she grabbed a handful of incense and turned around to throw it away. Not really looking, she bumped into someone.

"Watch it!" Alex said. They both looked at each other and asked at the same time:

"What are you doing up?" Then, the ex-blonde noticed the incenses in Marissa's hand.

"You surrender?" She pointed at them, smirking.

"...yea." Marissa admitted, expecting her girlfriend to react this way. "Alex this isn't worth it and just so you know I would have never done anything that could have embarrassed you." Her girlfriend nodded.

"Yea, me neither." She said, to which Marissa smiled, walking her way to the door.

"So you can remove your turkey now." She reached the switch and turned the light on, only to realise the turkey was already gone.

"I guess we can call it a tie?" Alex proposed. The brunette smiled.

XxX

Once Alex's dvd was thrown in the garbage, along with Coldplay's record, both girls realised how annoyed they were by it. Alex had immediately put in The Hives's Black and White record and let herself fall on her bed. (Note, this record is GOD)

"Oh my God, my ears are thanking me right now" she almost moaned. Marissa smiled, secretly hating Coldplay as well.

"How about we go out tonight to celebrate our reconcilement?" She proposed, opening the window.

"Okay" Alex agreed. "But no turkey!" She quickly added up. "It could be Sam's brother." Marissa chuckled.

"I'm not going to complain." She said as she walked closer and laid on top of her. "So you going veggy now?" She winked.

"No way." Alex laughed. "I love my bacon too much."

"You do realise you're eating a pig's ass." Marissa asked. Her girlfriend lifted an eyebrow.

"You eat more nasty body parts and I'm not judging." She pointed out, earning a hit.

"Awn don't be mad stay." Alex quickly held her girlfriend and switched their positions to be on top, mostly so Marissa won't go.

"So now that we're good" She said, "Where are my poems?" Her girlfriend smiled.

"Well hidden." She said.

"Oh come on" Alex whined, "Give em back."

"What, are you kidding? They're my best weapon against you!"

"I thought we made nice." Her girlfriend said sadly.

"We did. I'm not using the poems against you, just keeping them in case."

"You shouldn't feel the need to have a weapon just in case." Her girlfriend pointed out. Marissa sighed.

"Fine." She surrendered before it got any worse. "I didn't think you'll take it this way." She stood up and got the poems.

"They're really nice by the way." She said as she handed them to Alex.

"There were more." The girl waited.

"Fine!" She gave them all. "But notice I'm not asking for the scrapbook back."

"You want it?" Alex offered.

"No." Marissa said. "I think it's nice to know you hold a part of my life, and I trust you with it." Alex could feel it coming...

"This is nice and I'm flattered to hear it" She said, "But these are so... I've never shown them to anyone. It's a part of my soul" She tried to explain, "You can't ask me to hand it to you, at least not yet. I'm not used to this whole emotional relationship..." Marissa nodded.

"I'm sorry" She whispered. "You're right, I have to be patient." She felt Alex take her hand and squeeze it.

"But I already gave you my heart" She told her, "How much more can I trust you?" Her girlfriend smiled.

"How about getting in the car without asking any questions?" Marissa proposed, an idea in mind.

**XxxxxXxxxxX  
**

Reviews are welcomed! TY!

-Ethereal-123


	35. Surpise?

**Thank you for the reviews****! **

WonderousPlaceForAnEcho : Here I updated it! Lol it's been months... Enjoy =)

shassy25 : Awn. Marissa is always cool in my fics. I make sure she is ;) Loool joke I'm glad you like her.

bigblusky : LOl I found it very cheesy. You were hoping for more? If I went too far it would have gotten very bad and then the couple could have split. I thought it was cutter to make them both stop at the same time =)

Aranchy : Actually it wasn't a cliffhanger, I had NO idea what Marissa's idea might be, so I ended it there hoping to get some inspiration soon... considering how long this update took you can guess how that worked out. Well it's here now =) And yes, I'm a vegetarian. Glad you respect them.

drumstiix : thxns =)

whatever12345 : Awn you read it whole one shot? There a part where it gets boring, isn't there? Lol well I'm glad you still want to read more. Got my inspiration back.

Laila : Yeyey thxs but it's not over!

**You Again?**

**Chapte****r 35 – ...surprise?**

Alex was looking out the window, not having an idea on where they were going. A part of her felt like refusing Marissa's offer, but she could tell it would have ruined the moment.

"Are we almost there?" She asked instead.

"We're getting a bit farther everytime you ask" Marissa sighed.

"Then maybe you should make a U-turn Einstein." Alex said back, earning a hit.

"No seriously" She said again, "Just park here and let's make out on the back seat." Her girlfriend laughed.

"You really are some_thing_" Marissa said. "And that _thing_ definitely isn't romantic."

"You don't find me romantic?" Alex faked to be hurt. Her girlfriend rolled her eyes. They remained silent for another hour, until Alex couldn't take it anymore. It felt like they were going in circles.

"No seriously where are we going?" she asked again, anger now evident in her voice. Marissa didn't reply. She simply parked the car and looked at her nervously.

"... you want the truth?" She asked. Her girlfriend frowned.

"... what did you do..." She started in a warning voice.

"I.. euh..." Marissa smiled innocently. "I kind of got us lost."

"Kind of?"

"More like totally." Alex remained speechless.

"Baby don't be angry..."

"I'm not angry." Her girlfriend replied a bit too fast, still trying to assimilate what was going on. They were in the middle of nowhere, lost...

"...Alex?" She felt Marissa's hand rubbing her arm.

"So that's what happens when I trust you." She said. Marissa rolled her eyes.

"Fine, the time wasn't well chosen but..."

"Just get out of the car." Alex commended. "I'll drive." Marissa immediately did so.

"... so you know which way to go?" She asked timidly once they were seated again. Alex sighed.

"No. But I'll just ask you where you would go and do the exact opposite." She could feel Marissa's uneasiness and smiled at her.

"... hey, it's okay." She said.

"No it's not." Marissa said. "I just made a speech on trust and the next thing I do is get us lost in the middle of nowhere!" Alex laughed.

"That's what I love about you." She said. "You're just... holy fuck Marissa I'm going to kill you."

"What? No, you love me, remember?" The brunette quickly reminded her. The car stopped moving. This wasn't a good sign...

"No gas!" Alex screamed. "You could have at least filled it up!"

"But?" Marissa objected. "It's your car!"

"And you're the one who borrowed it." Alex said again, getting out of the car. Marissa followed.

"And where do you think you're going?" She shouted.

"Get some gas, duh!"

"And you're leaving me alone?" Marissa said again. "Here?" Alex turned to face her.

"Why? Are you scared?" She mocked her. Marissa wanted to stand up to her cocky girlfriend and say she wasn't, she wanted to prove her she could stay here by herself and wait, but the constant feeling of being watched by someone in the bushes was giving her the creeps.

"...maybe?" She blushed. Alex's mocking smile was still hanging on her lips as she extended her arms, inviting the brunette to hide in them.

"Don't worry babe I'll protect you." She whispered in a very manly voice, causing Marissa to nudge her in the ribs.

"Shut up" She said and they were both laughing. They started to walk and no matter how long it seemed, it felt like they weren't going nowhere because all they could see was trees and an ocean underneath. It was getting darker and darker and it felt like they had walked kilometres without any sign of gas station nearby.

"I'm going to be late for class tomorrow." Alex sighed.

"Late for class?" Marissa repeated. Her legs were shaking for having walked too much and the cold was breaking her bones. "We're lucky if we ever make it back home! I'm cold and tired and incredibly hungry... each step we take is another one we'll have to take on our way back and that is if we ever get to that freakin gas station I feel like we're going nowhere..." She stopped to take a breath.

"Riss..." Alex said in a low voice, cupping the girl's face.

"We're not going to make it." She cried.

"Riss... calm down." Alex said again. "I'll get us home. I promise." Marissa looked at her, wanting very hard to believe it, then she heard a crack of wood and quickly turned around with a scream. Alex instinctively held the girl by the waist and brought her closer to her while whoever was in the woods moved their way.

"Who's here?" Alex screamed loudly. She could feel Marissa pushing herself deeper in her arms. Then they saw her. It was a blonde girl, looking around seventeen years old, a confused expression hanging on her face. The couple felt relieved and Alex loosened her hold.

"Oh hey" She greeted the newcomer more gently. "We're kind of lost..."

"Yes, I've noticed." The blonde smiled at them. "Your friend is kinda loud. I was worried she could wake up my father."

"Yea" Alex said, "Sorry about that." Marissa hit the girl in the chest.

"I was scared" She defended herself, annoyed that the young girl was finding the situation funny. "And what's your problem coming through the bushes and scaring us? Couldn't you just come from up front like normal people?" Alex gently squeezed her sides to tell her to back off. After all, that girl could save them. But she didn't have to worry. The newcomer didn't seem chocked at all.

"I couldn't help it." She simply giggled. The brunette rolled her eyes, annoyed.

"I'm Alex." The former blonde quickly introduced herself before her girlfriend made it worse. "And this is Marissa."

"We're dating." Marissa précised. She didn't know what made her say it, but she felt the need to. Both Alex and the new girl looked shocked for a moment, not for the words she said, but for the way she said them.

"I'm Lily." The other finally said, shrugging off Marissa's comment. "Follow me, I'll get you some gas. I'm guessing that's what you're running out of."

"Wow what a genius she is." Marissa mumbled to herself as they followed her.

"Riss..." Alex frowned. They followed Lily for a few minutes in the woods. For a reason she couldn't tell, Lily's good mood was getting on Marissa's nerves. The girl kept dancing around as she showed them the way, commenting a few times on how beautiful and quiet the night was. Then she suddenly stopped, causing Marissa to knock her face in the girl's shoulder.

"Ouch what's wrong with you?" She asked angrily, rubbing her nose. Lily brought a finger to her lips, asking them to keep it shut, while her eyes kept scanning the house in front of them. The couple looked at it as well. It was a modest cottage house made out of wood. Lanterns were clearing the entrance and Alex saw a swing in the backyard, probably built by the father.

"What is it?" Marissa whispered loudly with an annoyed tone. Lily turned to face her, and Marissa could see herself in the girl's bubbly green eyes.

"Let's not wake him up." She said. "Come on, let's go from the back."

Confused by the sudden change of mood, Marissa watched the girl go. She then felt Alex's hand on her lower back, gently pushing her the same way, and, sighing, the brunette started to walk as well. They made their way to the backyard, where Lily told them to wait.

"Alex I don't like this place." Marissa whispered. Her girlfriend took her hand in hers.

"She's here to help us." She told her. "There's no need to worry." Marissa didn't answer. Her eyes wandered on the closed windows of the house. A room on the second floor was lighted. As she squinted her eyes, Marissa could almost see a figure moving around.

"Okay let's go." Lily suddenly said. Marissa turned back to see her. There was a whole new expression on the girl's face: Fear. She was looking at the same window Marissa was seconds ago. She had a gallon of gasoline in her hands.

"Oh, here." She said, handing it to Alex.

"How much for that?"

"Oh please." The girl said, "Glad to help. Would you girls like a ride to your car? It's probably a long walk."

"... you know what it's late." Marissa said. "We can't ask you that, you already did so much..."

"Oh I wouldn't mind." Lily quickly said. The brunette's suspicious were arousing. Why was this girl so eager to help complete strangers in the middle of the night? More importantly, why was she so eager to get away from here?

"It's really sweet of you." Alex said, her hand drawing circles in Marissa's back. She could tell the girl wanted to say something and Alex simply knew she didn't want Marissa to say whatever she had in mind.

"Really it's nothing." Lily smiled at them as she opened her Volkswagen driver's side door. "Let's go."

Marissa stayed behind and Alex turned to face her.

"Alex she's hiding something." The girl said. Her girlfriend nodded.

"It's her left arm." She told her. "It's burnt." Marissa furrowed her eyebrows.

"It's not what I meant." She said. "She's burned?" She then asked. "How bad?"

"I don't know." Alex replied. "She's hiding it pretty well." Marissa's worries increased.

"Are you girls coming?" Lily suddenly screamed from the opened window, making both girls jolt. Marissa exchanged a look with Alex and gave in, following the girl in the car. Alex sat at the front while Marissa took the back.

"So how long did you walk?" Lily asked when they got on the road.

"A good hour." Alex recalled. She had the gasoline tank in her lap and was looking around for her Jeep. Marissa, on the other hand, didn't let her attention wander away for Lily, not even for a second. As she took a curve, her shirt slightly lifted and Marissa could see the beginning of what looked like a serious burn. She bit her lip. It looked pretty recent.

"What do you do?" She suddenly asked.

"I beg your pardon?" Lily politely asked while Alex frowned at the rudeness of her girlfriend.

"Do you work, got to school... something?" Marissa asked again, not really trying to be nicer.

"Of course I do, you silly." The blonde told her. "I go to school and help around the house."

"Where?" Marissa asked again.

"Like you know the schools around here?" Alex interrupted, clearly annoyed.

"Exactly the point." Marissa told her. "We've been driving for hours and haven't seen a single school nearby." She could see the blonde's little finger twitching.

"I'm home schooled." She said. The brunette crossed her arms.

"But you just said you _went_ to school." She told her. Christie giggled.

"I'm sorry for my choice of words...Is she always like that?" She asked Alex. The girl shrugged her shoulders.

"So you never see people?"

"Oh my God Rissa leave the girl alone."

"I'm just getting to know her better." The brunette innocently said. "Here, I'll introduce myself. I'm Marissa Cooper, twenty years old, studying in journalism at Berkeley College. My mom owns a fashion magazine in Newport and my dad's a sailor."

"...That's great." The blonde said. She tried to sound as cheerful, but Marissa could sense the bitterness.

"How about your father." She asked again. "**What does he do**?"

"Oh there it is." Alex suddenly said. Lily stopped the car, her eyes on the steering wheel. Her smile had completely vanished. Alex opened the door.

"Let's go." She told Marissa, promising herself to have a nice chat on things you can say to strangers and things that are personal. She closed the door to fill the gasoline in her Jeep, leaving Marissa alone with Lily. They could both feel the atmosphere thickening.

"... how long has this been going on?" Lily's voice got defensive.

"I don't know what you're talking about." She said. "Are you going to leave?" Marissa bit her lower lip.

"I can help you." She almost begged. Once again, her eyes crossed Lily's. They were so broken; Marissa wondered how she didn't see her pain right away. Someone knocked on the door.

"We're good to go." Alex said. Marissa looked at her, and back at Lily.

"Listen there's no shame in..."

"I don't need your help." The blonde cut her. Marissa was stuck. A part of her wanted to respect that, but did the girl really mean it? Wasn't this a cry for help?

"Okay." She said, slipping a paper in the girl's palm. "As I said, I study in journalism. Call me anytime." For a moment, she kept Lily's hand in hers, squeezing it gently. The blonde nodded.

"I have to go." She said. "If he wakes up and sees me gone... I should really get going." Marissa forced a smile on her lips.

"Okay." She whispered.

When she finally got out of the car, Alex was waiting with her arms crossed, looking rather annoyed. She looked up when she heard the passenger's door close and the car disappear almost instantly. By the look of it, she was about to lecture her girlfriend but before she even got the chance to, Marissa took her hands in hers and kissed her smoothly. Alex softened right away.

"What happened?" She asked when Marissa laid her head on the girl's shoulder.

"Not now." She replied. "Can we please go home?" Alex tightened her hold.

"Sure, let's go."

**XxX**

**Reviews are welcomed! TY! **

**-Ethereal-123**


	36. And we wait

**Oh my, I completely forgot these stories ! Life has been hell lately. Almost a year I haven't updated it huh? I'm sorry ! Hope some people are still interested. **

**You Again?**

**Chapte****r 36 – And we wait**

Her fingers were absentmindedly opening and closing back her phone, not really paying attention to whatever was going on around her. Alex was laying on the bed next to hers, a remote control in hand, zapping through the channels.

"Hum, Lindsay Lohan is anorexic again." She said. "Amazing how she hasn't done anything decent for years and still manages to get her face on every tabloid"

Marissa simply shrugged her shoulders. From the corner of her eyes, she could see Alex stand up and walk closer. Seconds later, she was sitting next to her.

"What's wrong hun?" She asked sweetly, kissing the brunette's front head and making her lay down on her lap.

"It's about Lily." Marissa sighed, taking one of Alex's hands in hers while her girlfriend was letting the other one travel up and down her arm.

"Still worried about her huh?" Alex whispered. "She will call." Marissa closed her eyes.

"You don't know that." She said sadly.

"No, I do." Alex said, "This girl was clearly asking for help. She wanted us to understand, but I was clueless. You, on the other hand, were amazing."

"Please I've been such a bitch..."

"Because you could tell she was faking it. I couldn't. You saw through the act and I think that this is the kind of things that would make a person trust you." Marissa tightened her hold on her girlfriend's hand.

"And" Alex said again, "If there is one person on earth who can be trusted with someone's life, it's you." Marissa smiled.

"I love you for saying that" She told her girlfriend, "But it doesn't really count coming from you. Your opinion is biased." Alex grinned.

"How so?" She laughed. Marissa nudged her in the ribs.

"You're being nice to be rewarded later."

"I haven't even thought about it." Alex said in a very none convincing voice. Marissa closed her eyes again, a smile on her lips. At least she had the perfect girlfriend; she thought as Alex bent down and kissed her cheek.

"Why do you think we're dating?" She asked.

"... because you wouldn't stop flirting and you were too hot to resist?" Alex chuckled.

"No, well yes." She said, "But why do you think I was flirting with you?"

"... I don't know." Marissa answered. Alex didn't answer right away, passing her fingers through the girl's hair.

"It's because I knew you could fix me." Marissa opened her eyes and turned around, her head still laying on her girlfriend's lap.

"How? I was a mess." She told her. "Barely holding the pieces together..."

"No you were not." Alex shook her head. "You've been through hell and still made it to college. You put up with a lot of my shit without ever sinking as low. Honestly, it drove me crazy. Then I had to admit it... you have this good will in you. Everyone can see it." The brunette blushed.

"I hope Lily does." She said.

"I'm sure she did. She will call." Alex said again with the same assurance. "You have to be patient." Marissa nodded.

"Thank you."

"Just being honest." Alex shrugged.

XxX

She took out a rusty mug and filled it with whatever strong alcohol they had left before draining the whole thing. The effect barely tickled her throat. Frustrated, she passed her middle finger under cold water again. Half the flesh was gone and the direct contact of water on it was setting her on fire, but she had to. She heard the sound of a door being shut and clenched her teeth. Footsteps were heard...

"I'll do the groceries this week." He said. "You stay home."

"Of course." She simply said. Without anger. Without sarcasm. Without any kind of emotion. She could feel his eyes on her back as he remained still for a moment. Sometimes, she wondered if he felt regret. Did he ever think of apologising? Did he even acknowledge that what he was doing was wrong? Footsteps were head again as her father walked up the stairs and back to his room without saying anything else. Lily turned around when her eyes accidently lingered on the garden's view window. In the dark, its reflection was amazingly efficient, and against her will, she found herself observing her reflection. Maybe she was delusional because she didn't interact enough with the outside world, but she would have sworn that wasn't what a sixteen years old girl should look like.

XxX

"Shopping again?"

Marissa turned around and found Ryan smiling at her. She had two boxes of cereals in her hands while standing in the middle of the supermarket.

"Trying to figure out which one Alex would like more." She said.

"Between All Brain and Corn Flakes?" Ryan read, slightly chuckling. "I'm not the one dating her, but I am pretty sure she'll hate both." Marissa looked worried.

"How about Musliks?" She asked.

"Riss take whatever you want I don't eat bird food." A voice said behind them. Alex appeared with a pack of dried pepperonis in sticks.

"Looks like you covered the dog's one." She commented.

"You girls have animals?" Ryan asked, slightly confused.

"Thanks for reminding." Alex winked at him. "I'll go grab the horse."

"YOU'RE NOT EATIN HORSE IN OUR APPARMENT!" Marissa screamed, outraged, while her girlfriend kept going. Ryan smiled.

"I see everything is neat with you two." He commented.

"As much as it can with a psycho." Marissa said back. They haven't talked much since Marissa's fight with Alex, but everytime they did, it was on good terms.

"Taylor's divorce is official." He said.

"Really?" Marissa said. "That's nice. Didn't know you had law skills in you."

"Try living under Sandy's roof." He laughed. Then stopped.

"She's determined to thank me for this." He then said. Marissa raised an eyebrow.

"Why are you giving me this widower look?"

"I don't know... it's kind of disturbing. She calls me all the time... she wants to know my emotions." He added, as if it was the weirdest thing on earth. Marissa laughed openly.

"Wow, Taylor and Ryan... I think I would love to see that." She said. "Might actually make you speak up your emotions... or she'll become dark and broody."

"Shut up I don't have that effect on people!" He complained. Suddenly, Marissa's cellphone rang and she pulled it out and wrinkled her eyebrows, not recognising the number.

"...anything wrong?" He asked. She told him to wait as she answered. After only a few words, her face had dropped and walked away, seeking for privacy.

"... what's wrong with her?" Ryan turned to face Alex and shrugged.

"She received a phone call and disappeared." He said. His confusion only grew wider when Alex's eyes lit up.

"Finally." She whispered. The sandy haired wanted to ask, but decided not to. They remained silent for a few more minutes, until Marissa joined them again. Her face was a mixture of joy and panic.

"Alex, we need to go." She said. "You too Ryan. I'm going to need your law skills."

**XxX**

**Reviews are welcomed! TY! **

**-Ethereal-123**


	37. Here we come

**You made me all so happy when I saw you were still interested in my stories, thank you very much! Those reviews literally made my day and even week! **

**As I said in another story I updated, I will only answer to reviewers who are asking questions, else it's really slowing down my updates, but I'm reading all of the reviews and appreciate them all, keep writing them =)**

To Plethora Macadamia -- Been a few weeks, about a month. It's more clear in this chapter.

**You Again?**

**Chapte****r 37 – Here we come **

Alex was driving as fast as she could while Marissa was filling Ryan with everything she knew about Lily's situation. The girl had given her address to Marissa, but it seemed like Alex didn't need it, she remembered the place as if they always drove there.

"Someone's got an amazing memory under stress." Marissa noticed. Alex gave her a look.

"... tell me."

"Tell you what hun?" Alex asked innocently.

"You have that look when you're not sure if you should tell me something because you're scared I'll get mad... so just tell me."

"I don't know what you're..."

"Getting mad now!" Marissa interrupted. Alex stopped for a moment.

"...I've been visiting her twice a week, that's why I know the address so well."

"You've... what?" Marissa almost chocked.

"You were way too worried about her." Alex quickly defended herself, "So I was driving by every now and then to make sure she was okay..."

"But... but..." Marissa was confused. "Why not tell me? I could have come with you, bring her cookies, I don't know..."

"No" Alex answered. "She has no idea, she never saw **me**. I told you she has to ask for help herself." Marissa was about to speak again when Ryan interrupted her.

"She has a point Riss." He said, "I've seen Sandy take a lot of cases. If the victim is not ready to fight, it's a lost cause." The brunette looked at him, biting her bottom lip. They had a point, still...

"I was only making sure it wouldn't be too late." Alex whispered. She felt Marissa reach for her free hand and squeeze it.

"I keep loving you more each day." The silence that followed gave more power to the words that were last spoken.

XxX

"I think that's it..." Alex quickly parked the car, and they all froze.

"It's crazy how we sometimes rush ourselves somewhere, but when we're only a step away from the destination..."

"I know." Alex said. She took a deep breath, her left hand hanging on the door's handle, and pushed it open. She didn't get the time to step out of the car that a figure rushed from behind and tried to attack her. The girl quickly stepped up and immobilized her aggressor against her Jeep.

"Ouch" A young girl's voice squirmed.

"Alex let go." Marissa got out of the car and ordered. Confused, her girlfriend loosened her hold and whoever she was holding captive pulled away and turned to face her. She had big sunglasses covering half her face and was wearing a black sweater with the hood on. Her hands were hidden in her long sleeves; the sweater was obviously not hers, it looked tree sizes bigger, and her jeans were ripped at several places.

Before Alex realised her mistake, Marissa was already standing next to her and gently removed the sunglasses, uncovering Lily's bubbly eyes that, no matter all the suffering the girl had faced, looked stunning. At that moment, however, she mostly looked terrified, her eyes going in all directions at once.

"He's out." She said quickly. "I thought he sent a friend to watch me... he probably will, we should go."

"Wait." Ryan got out. "We have to take pictures of the house, get proofs that you were sequestered and, I'm sorry to ask, a picture of you too." Lily seemed nervous, but as Marissa squeezed her shoulders, she seemed to gain composure.

"Okay." She said, "Let's do this."

XxX

The farther they got from her father's house, the more Lily got comfortable. They had stopped at as gas station for a few snacks, and the blonde's hands were wrapped around her hot chocolate as she tried to describe as accurately as possible the brutalities her father did to her while Marissa was recording everything.

"It's enough for tonight." She said after a moment, "Drink you hot chocolate and take a nap, I'll make you a warm soup once we get home."

"No." Lily shook her head, "It's alright, I want to let it out." Sighing, Marissa pressed on record again and the girl kept answering Ryan's questions.

Soon, they got home and, as promised, Marissa hurried to prepare a nice and warm soup while Alex helped the girl clean up her bruises and get clean clothes.

"It's not that bad." She told the young girl, "Most of your bruises should be gone by the end of the week. They're pretty superficial." Lily gave her a look.

"Except for your burns." Alex admitted.

"It's okay." Lily forced a smile. "You don't have to lie to me, I know it's going to take time... but this is the first step, right?" Alex dropped cold water on the girl's head, making her shiver.

"Right." She smiled. "See? Your hair is golden again. First step."

XxX

"... wow, Alex, who is that girl you traded Lily for?" Marissa said is a fake accusing tone. The teenager that was standing next to her girlfriend looked nothing like the girl they picked up a few hours ago. Her blonde hair were clean and freshly straightened, her bruises were all cleaned up, and Alex's denim shorts and tight t-shirt suited her a lot better than her father's old stinky clothes. More than anything though, it was Lily's smile and relaxed stare that made all the difference.

"Take a seat." Marissa pulled a chair, "soup is warm."

"Don't look for the chicken chunks and you won't be disappointed." Alex whispered. Marissa rolled her eyes and pushed her girlfriend.

"I hope you don't mind eating vegetarian?" She asked Lily.

"Not at all." Lily said, "You should see what he made me kill... I think I'll never eat meat again." Alex's face dropped.

"... you were supposed to be my friend!" She screamed accusingly.

**XxX**

**Reviews are welcomed! TY! **

**-Ethereal-123**


	38. One more ride

**You Again?**

**Chapte****r 38 – One more ride**

"What's on your mind girl?" Alex asked. "I've been insulting PETA for the last two hours and you didn't even manage one single reply!" Marissa looked at her. She has been silent for the last two hours, barely listening to her girlfriend's babblings.

"Bears are friendly." She said. The former blonde raised an eyebrow.

"Okay that's it" She decided, getting up from her bed and packing some stuff in the closer bag she found. Marissa, who obviously was zoned out suddenly came back to earth and stood up.

"Wow, hold on what are you doing?" She asked, stopping her girlfriend.

"Great, you noticed something" Alex said with sarcasm, ignoring Marissa's attempt to stop her from packing.

"Alex..." The girl warned, trying to understand.

"You've been ignoring me for the last week." Alex said. "You're just not the same anymore. This can't go on."

"Oh so that's your solution?"

"I'm tired of trying to reach out. I tried giving you space, I tried joking about it, I tried asking..."

"Fine!" She gave up. "Go, leave. After all we've been through, give up now." Her girlfriend stopped what she was doing and for a moment they just stared at each other challengingly.

"You really are the dumbest thing alive." Alex finally said. It was the last straw for Marissa to lose her calm and aim her fist at the girl. The brunette caught it with ease and twisted Marissa's hand behind her back, making her harmless.

"Let go of me!" Marissa ordered. Instead of doing so, Alex spinned the brunette around so she would land in her arms and immobilised her. Her chin was resting on the girl's shoulder.

"I can't believe" She said, her mouth close to the girl's ear, "that for even a second, you would think I was leaving you." Marissa stopped fighting to get out of the hold and, instead, asked confusedly,

"Then why the packing?"

"We're going to see _her_." Marissa suddenly felt very dumb. _ Of course. _

"It's the only way you will feel comfortable about Lily living with her." Alex continued. "I know it. So let's just do it."

A few weeks had passed since the rescue mission. The girls, with legal help from Ryan and Sandy, managed to get Lily off her father's guard. Being underage, she still needed a legal guardian, which her godmother hurried to offer. At first, Marissa was suspicious, but the young girl assured her that Claire, the woman they were talking about, was her deceased mother's bestfriend and had absolutely no connection with Lily's father. Marissa ended up agreeing, mostly because they had no other option, but also because Lily seemed very thrilled about living with Claire and attending public school and finally having a normal life. Feeling that Marissa had calmed down, Alex loosened her hold. The brunette turned to face her, an apologetic smile on her face.

"Sorry for being so dumb and jumping to conclusions" She blushed. Alex shrugged her shoulders.

"Well now I know that if I ever want to leave you, all you'll do to stop me is one lousy punch. So I'm good." Marissa's eyes went wide.

"Alexandra Kelly!" She warned.

"What?" The girl said. "Its true. I mean, no crying, no begging. One punch. A bad one, on top of that..." She got caught off by Marissa's lips against hers.

"I was in shock" The brunette said, pinning her girlfriend against the wall before kissing her again. "You and I both know I wouldn't have let you leave me that easy." Alex pretended to be pondering.

"I don't know. Do we?" She asked, knowing that the more she was acting insecure, the more Marissa's kisses were getting passionate. Eventually, her girlfriend caught up on her little game.

"Okay that's it, let's get going!" She said. Chuckling, Alex caught her by the waist and switched their positions, Marissa being now the one pinned.

"We go when I say" She said in a very serious voice. Marissa decided to go with it.

"Oh yes, mistress. How can I satisfy you?" She asked. Alex smiled wickedly.

"Are you willing to do anything?"

"Whatever would please you." The brunette answered in a serving voice, playing the game. Alex slid her fingers to her girlfriend's hips, and under the shirt, feeling the warm skin. She got her lips close to Marissa's ear.

"I want" She whispered, her warm breath sending shivers down Marissa's spine, "A nice BLT sandwich while I finish packing our bags." Incredulous, Marissa stayed still as Alex detached herself and went back to packing, as if nothing just happened.

"Are you kidding me?" she asked. "You could have asked for anything, and that's what you go for?" The former blonde laughed.

"Of course." She said. "What did you think I was going to ask for? Sex? Please, I could get this anytime." Marissa's jaw dropped.

"...well!" She said, "D.. don't be expecting it for a while!"

"Empty threat" Alex called as her girlfriend left.

XxX

They have been on the road for thirty minutes now, and Marissa was still stubbornly refusing to speak to her. At first, Alex didn't even bother trying to make her talk, too concentrated on her BLT sandwich she was devouring, and then busy finding some decent music to listen to. But then it started to get boring, so she "accidently" dropped her CD on the passenger's seat and let her hand linger on the girl's thigh, pretending she was searching for the record. Marissa, too stubborn to actually speak and tell Alex to stop, picked the CD and tossed it in the girl's hand. All of a sudden, Alex was a careful driver who just couldn't keep her eyes off the road and risk causing an accident and, therefore, she didn't really see Marissa hand her the disk and just let it fall on the floor instead. Smiling, she then kept trying to find it on Marissa's lap. How could she know where it fell? She grabbed Marissa's thigh and squeezed hard on it before slowly moving her way up.

"Okay you can't be possibly expecting to find the CD in my pants." Marissa said.

"And she finally speaks" Her girlfriend smirked.

"She hits and bites too so you better take your hand away." She threatened. Alex smiled.

"You wouldn't. I'm driving."

"Willing to test that theory?"

"... fine" She sighed. "If you reeaalllly want me to stop.." she lingered, her fingers drawing circles on the girls inner thigh, tickling her in a bearable way. Angry at herself for loving such an idiot full of herself, Marissa pushed Alex's hand away and missed it almost immediately.

"You won't hold for long." She heard her girlfriend say in an amused voice as if she had read her mind.

XxX

When they finally arrived, Alex parked the car and got out of the car first, sliding the bag on her shoulder and walking her way to the passenger's side.

"Madam" She bowed down with exaggerated manners as she held the door open. Rolling her eyes, Marissa got out and walked her way to the house Lily had given them the address to and rang the doorbell. By the time Alex joined her by the doorstep, someone opened it. The couple looked at the woman standing in front of them. She was average height, with a well shaped body and blonde hair cut short. If Marissa had to guess, she would say the woman was in her late thirties, but it was obviously someone who worked out daily.

"Can I help you?" The woman asked with surprise. Marissa turned to Alex.

"Did you warn them that we were coming?" She whispered.

"Oh, cause that was my job too now?" Marissa was about to answer something harsh but decided there was no point to it. Instead, she turned back to the house owner.

"My apologies" She said, "I'm Marissa, and this is Alex. We're Lily's friends. We wanted to surprise her but didn't think of warning the actual owner of the house..." The blonde smiled.

"It's alright" She said, "Very sweet of you girls to drop by. I'm Claire. Come on in." She stepped aside. As they entered the house and started to look around, Claire showed them the way to the guest room.

"Lily didn't have many friends before moving in." She told them, "You two mean a lot to her. She talks a lot about how good you were to her."

"How does she like public school?" Alex asked as she let the bag down on the floor when they entered the guest room.

"Beats no school." Claire smiled. "She made a few friends already I believe... why don't you girls get settled? She should be home soon and she can tell you all about it herself. I'll go finish fixing dinner."

"Sounds good" Marissa smiled. As soon as Claire left the room, Alex took off her shirt.

"Is it me" She said, "Or it's terribly hot in here?" Marissa rolled her eyes at the very lame attempt.

"You're pathetic." She said, walking past her and taking off the spare clothes from the bag and putting them in the drawers.

"Why are you doing this?" Alex asked, confused. "We're leaving tomorrow morning, if not tonight."

"It's alright, I'll put it back in the bag when we leave." Marissa shrugged.

"But why bother?" Her girlfriend asked again. She noticed how the brunette would concentrate a lot on the clothes and avoid looking towards her.

"I sleep better when everything is tidy."

"I just told you, we're not sleeping here!" Alex repeated as if she was talking to a five year old.

"Then why did you bring so many clothes then!" Marissa screamed, finally looking at her angrily. "You could at least wear some!" the shorter girl raised an eyebrow at the sudden outburst.

"Is something bothering you my dear?" The girl opened her mouth to answer, but before any sound came out, they were interrupted by the doorbell.

"Lily!" Marissa walked past Alex and out the door. Smirking, Alex put her shirt back on and followed her.

As expected, Lily seemed completely lost at their sight. It took a few seconds for her to register what was going on and, when she did, her eyes started to sparkle.

"Oh my god, hi girls!" She screamed, jumping in Marissa's open arms. Alex stayed behind, waiting for them to part before hugging the girl too. She noticed Lily had gained a little bit of weight and looked a lot healthier. And happy. Dinner was ready, and they all gathered around the table while Lily went on and on about her new friends and classes and teachers and even Jake, that cute boy in English class.

"Lily is a very smart girl" Claire said as she entered the room with the meal. "She's catching up with the class pretty fast. She's got her mother's brain."

"How about you Claire" Marissa asked, "What do you do for a living?"

"I'm a nutritionist" Claire said.

"Hence all those vegetables..." Alex commented, earning a nudge. The house owner smiled at her.

"They're good for you."

"Oh don't bother with _her_" Marissa told Claire, "She's impossible."

**XxX**

**Reviews are welcomed! TY! **

**-Ethereal-123**


End file.
